Digimon The Shining Ace
by ulforceveedramon
Summary: my first story with all new tamers and my own plot so please review and tell me what you think and pm me wit your own characters if you want... do not mind the writing for the first 3 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please don't be harsh on reviews if you do.

**I do not own digimon** but i do own the characters

well hers a description of myself, I'm 5'11" or 6' not sure. I got brown hair not long but not short, brown eyes, i got a slim body but i also got muscle, i usually wear black and or white and or blue

and that's pretty much it besides the fact that i would die for Veemon or my friends. Oh and I'm 16-17

"whats this feeling... why cant i move" I said just floating in a white room

"how are you Geo my good friend" a voice said but i wasn't able to find the owner of the voice anywhere

"who are you whats going on!" I shouted trying to move but I still wasn't able to

"how can you forget me i was there on that day" the voice said in a hollow sounding voice

"h-how do you know about that day!" my voice had fear in it

"oh Geo i know all about that day,HAHAHAHAHA!" the voice said

"v-headbutt!"

"ugh!" opens up my eyes after a small blue dragon like monster headbutt into my gut

"sorry about that Geo but you wouldn't wake up so i decided to wake you up but headbutting you in the gut" the small dragon said wit a grin on his face

"really veemon? You could not have poured water on me or something like that?" i said to the small dragon who's name is veemon

" nah, to lazy to walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water" veemon said wit a smile on his face

"well how do you like it when i does this" i pick him up and starts to shake up rapidly

"I I I don't really l-like i-it very m-much" he said as i shake him

i lets him down and starts laughing and veemon starts laughing when i starts laughing"but seriously don't ever wake me like that again"

" but you say that every morning" veemon said trying not to laugh for some reason

"well i guess we might as well go visit rose" i said getting out of my bed and walking over to a shirt just laying on top of my dresser

"but i thought u don't like getting up at 10 i n the morning" Veemon said with a confused look on his face

"yes but she got tickets to go see Marianas Trench and you know that's my favourite band" i said putting on my black fox shirt and56 putting on a plad shirt over it and a pair of black jeans

"can I come to please" veemon said begging to go

"well of course you can, do you really think I would leave my best friend home" i said patting him on the head "but you do know you'll have to stay in the digivice"

"yeah i know" veemon said a bit disappointed

"oh well come on"i said opening up the door and walking into the living room of the apartment i live in wit my 3 friends and my twin sister

"well good morning Geo" i look over on the couch and Jen was on the couch, Jen is about 5'6" with long brown hair and always wears skinny jeans if not short shorts, almost of my friends tell me that she has a big chest but i always tell the i don't care and she always wear a shirt that shows a lil bit of cleavage, and she had brown eyes.

"Well hello sis" i said putting on my sneakers"oh wait" i turn around and takes out my digivice and presses a button and veemon disappeared

"let me out" veemon said inside my digivice

i looked at my digivice" haha sorry veemon but you know you cant be seen in public" i said putting my digivice in my pocket

"where are you going Geo" i look behind me and Lilly was there in here pyjamas with her partner digimon palmon next to her she was about 5'5" with long blond hair and blue eyes

"well look who decided to wear pyjamas to bed for once" i said looking at her while thinking to myself 'she has pretty big...'

"Geo!" Lilly shouted getting me out of my thoughts

'crap shes gonna kill me' i thought to myself ' "um yes?" i said with a worried tone

"where are you going" she replied with a pissed off look on her face

"I'm going to see Rose" i said with an embarrassed look on my face

"ohhhhhh are you 2 going on a date" Lilly and Jen said with happy looks on there faces

"n-no we are just going to a concert that's all" i said with my face starting to blush

" you might say that but your red face says something else" Jen said with an evil smile on her face

"haha, Geo and Rose sitting in a tree k i s s i n g..." veemon said in my digivice so i toke out my digivice and started to shake it

" ugggh o-OK" veemon said so i put my digivice back in my pocket

"oh and tell Kai and Brandon that they never paid there share of the rent yet" Jen said as i open up the door

"yeah ok " i said as i walked out of the apartment.

-20 mins later-

"Geo who does Rose live with anyways?" veemon ask

" no one, her parents are rich so they own like 5 houses and she lives in the smallest one they own but its still pretty big" i said wishing i could live in a house like that with out paying

"then why don't you guys just move in with her because her dad don't want to lose money so shes not aloud to have anyone else live there wit her unless she gets married" i told veemon

"then why don't you just be married to her..what ever being married is" veemon said trying to figure out what the word "married" meant

"... well veemon i wont marry her cause being married at my age is strange" i told veemon trying not to laugh at him

"um ok?" veemon said still confused about the word "married"

"oh well we are here anyways" i takes a key out of my pocket

"wait why do you have her house key?" Veemon asked seven more confused

"because shes only half dressed most of the time shes in here so she barely answers the door,so she gave everyone who she doesn't mind seeing her like that a key" i said to veemon as i opened up the door

"humans are so confusing, why can't they be like digimon and not care about clothes" veemon said as i walk in and shuts the door

"Geo?" a voice came from up stairs where Rose's bed room is

"yup its me and veemon and don't say anything confusing or else his head might pop" i said as i take out my digivice and hold it in front of me" veemon realize" the little dragon digimon appeared in front of me

"about time you let me out... wow!' veemon was shocked at how big Rose's TV was

" yeah Rose me and veemon will be in the living room playing your xbox" i shouted hoping Rose would hear me

" yeah just give me a min to get dressed" she relied

" yeah no need for that" i said to myself

" what did you say Geo" veemon asked grabbing a controller for the game

"nothing" i said while turning on the TV and xbox

"ok lets play mw3" veemon said ready to play " right after i do this" he turned on the massage chair

-10 mins of veemon getting his but kick-

"you have enough yet buddy" i said to him wit a grin on my face when i win

"never!" he was about to press play again when the game shut off

"oh yes you did" we look up and Rose was there with a expensive looking white shirt on and like Kai would say she has a big chest, she had long brown hair with blond streaks going through it and brown eyes and she was just a little bit shorter then Jen but she was smoking hot, she had skinny jeans to go wit that shirt.

"wow someone is dressed up for a concert" i said in shocked at how beautiful she look

"well i always dress like this for dates" she said with a joyful smile

"wait what" i said looking extremely confused with my mouth opened up but then veemon slapped me " thanks buddy"

"yeah I thought this was a date?" Rose said a bit confused

'why not she is one of the hottest girls in my school and i guess i do like her...a lot' i thought to myself "um if you want this to be a date it can be one.."

"Geo there's an enemy digimon near by" veemon said jumping up

"oh no now my new shirt is gonna get dirty, oh well let go" Rose was already out the door and ready to fight" well you 2 coming" she said

" um yeah" i said getting up and putting my sneakers on"where is he veemon?" i asked the little blue dragon

" hes in the woods some where but i think its a strong one" veemon said with a worried look

-some where in the woods-

"Kai there's a digimon near by" a blue wolf standing on its 2 back paws and a head band on his forehead and 2 boxing gloves on his front paws said

"what wear gaomon?" a 6'1" teenager with short black hair and green eyes wearing a black and white hoddie and a pair of ordinary jeans said

"coming right at us" gaomon said getting into a fighting position

"PUMMEL WACK!" a green ogre looking digimon with a bone club jump out of no where and tried to hit gaomon with the club but gaomon jumped put of the way "DOUBLE BACKHAND" gaomon started spinning around fast and beat the digimon in the face but the digimon grabbed gaomon's arm and through him into a tree.

" how can a pathetic rookie like you expect to beat a champion level digimon like me, an ogremon like me will never be defeated by a digimon like you" ogremon said flexing his arms

"well how about this" Kai said holding out his digivice witch then started to glow

"gaomon digivolve to... GAOGAMON!" a big blue wolf on all fours with his back legs wrapped up in bandages and a mane and 2 scarf like things coming out from its mane stood in the spot where gaomon stood

"uh oh, hey fugamon hyogamon i need your help" ogremon said and as he said it 2 other ogre looking digimon jumped out of no where but one of them was red and the other one was blue and instead of a bone club the blue one had a icicle

"im fugamon" the red one said pointing his club at in the air at a 45 degree angle

"and im ogremon" the green one said next to fugamon and held his club at a 90 degree angle

"and I'm hyogamon" the blue on said next to the ogremon and held his icicle up at a 135 degree angle

"we are the ogre brothers" they all said at once

" you know your gay when" Kai said and gaogamon started to laugh "but we need help either way"

"V BREATH ARROW" a blast of energy shaped as an arrow hit fugamon

"SUN SHINE BEAM" a beam of light hit hyogamon, both fugamon and hyogamon were sent flying into tress

"good job veedramon" I said looking at the big dinosaur digimon

"same to you sunflowmon" Rose said to the big green monster with a sunflower for a head

"well finish him off Kai" i said looking at Kai

"alright do it gaogamon" Kai said pointing at ogremon

"SPIRAL BLOW!" gaogamon open up his mouth letting out a giant whirlwind hitting ogremon sending him into a tree

"now why did you attack us"Kai said pissed off

" and you guys ruined my date with Geo!" she said hitting ogremon in the face

"wait you 2 are on a date?" Kai asked in confusion

"apparently" i said still confused on how

"wow she is way out of your league " he said with a huge grin on his face

"I'm way out of your league" Rose said looking at Kai "well what are we gonna do about these digimon?"

"please don't delete us we didn't mean any harm we just wanted to go back to the digital world" the 3 digimon said begging on there knees

"well we cant get you to the digital world but we also can let you guys run around freely" i said trying to think of a solution

"how about i take responsibility for them, and they can protect the woods from other wild digimon" Kai said with a serious look on his face

"but..."i said but i was interrupted by the 3 digimon

"yes please we swear we wont do anything wrong" the 3 ogres said

"ok fine but if you guys do anything wrong that's it" i said

"thank you kind sir" the 3 digimon said

"whats going on here" a girl with brown hair and green eyes said she was about 5'4" she doesn't wear anything special just ordinary jeans and a shirt and fox hoddie, she had a lil white cat digimon with a gold ring around its neck

"um nothing just a costume party" Kai said to try to hide the fact that there digimon

"how stupid do you think i am i know its digimon and that you guys are tamers like me"

"oh well in that case they are digimon and I'm Geo Knight and this is my partner veemon" i said pointing at veemon

" and I'm Kai Steele and this is gaomon" Kai said pointing at his partner

" I'm Rose McKay and this is Lalamon"Rose said holding lalmon

"hi everyone, I'm Dawn Hearts and this is my partner salamon" the new girl said pointing at her shy digimon hiding behind her leg

"crap Geo we are gonna be late!" she said grabbing my had and started to walk

"whoa "i take out my digivice and puts veemon in it

"good luck Geo" Kai said waving good bye

"thanks i think i might need it for later" i said walk out of the woods

-2 hours later-

"well that was a sick concert" veemon said in the digivice

"yeah well its getting late and i really don't want to go home and hear all of everyone's jokes"i said thinking of what everyone will say

"well why don't you stay at my place it's not like my mom or dad comes and checks on me" she said with a huge smile on her face

" ok i guess that's good,what do you think veemon"i asked the veemon

"that's awesome!' veemon said in the digivice

" ok but don't even think about walking in on me while I'm in the shower ok..."Rose said but she was stop when i put my arms around her and put my lips on hers

"wow look at the 2 love birds" a teenager said with blond hair and brown eyes said he was about my height and he wore a white jacket with light blue jeans

"well Brandon wasn't suppose to see that" i said letting go of Rose and started acting like nothing happen

"haha don't worry i wont tell anyone"he said with an evil grin

"ok what is it you want?" i asked Brandon knowing he wants something

"well since you asked i need 50 dollars... I'm a little short on my share of the rent" Brandon said with a pathetic smile

"alright but if you let anyone know what u just saw then your gonna get beat and same for you coronamon" said to Brandon and his partner in his digivice

"don't worry coronamon and i wont say anything" Brandon said patting me on the back after he got the money " well have fun you two" he left after slipping something in my pocket

i look at what he slipped in my pocket and it was something that might be very useful for later depending on what happens later

"whats that"Rose said looking over my shoulder trying to see what i had in my hand but i put it in my pocket before she had a chance to see what it was

"um its nothing" hoping that she wont ask again because i don't lie

"yawn, oh well I'm tired carry me home please"Rose said with her head on my shoulder

"what are you crazy" i asked Rose" ok fine get on my back"i said kneeling a lil bit so she can hop on

"yay" Rose said hopping on my back

-5 mins later-

"you got a big house" i said to Rose who was dressed for bed

" i know so you can either sleep in a guest room or my room but just don't try something" she said with a smile on her

"ok ill sleep in your room, good night veemon" i said to the little blue and white dragon that's sleeping in my arms

- i need some original characters so please send me some with a description, personality and there partners and evolution

and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Geo here just to say what happen last time, me and Rose went on a date and went to go see my fav band Marianas Trench but before that me Rose and Kai kick the crap out of 3 ogre digimon and now they guard the woods from other bad digimon.

And yeah it was late so i slept over Rose's house after Brandon slipped some thing in my pocket that i might have used... oh well

enough talking about the past and lets look at the present so we don,t miss anything

* * *

>I do not own digimon at all but i own some characters and the plot of the story<p><p>

"hey guys I'm home" Brandon said as he walks into the apartment and takes out his digivice" coronamon realize" a orange tiger looking digimon that stands on its 2 back legs appears in front of Brandon

"do you know where Geo is?" Jen asked with a worried look

"hahaha oh he is still wit Rose " coronamon said but Brandon covered his mouth before he was able to say anything else

"wait so Geo who is a player and one of the most popular guys at school is staying at a rich girls house and half the time shes half dressed at her house and there all alone!" Jen said pissed off

"um yeah pretty much" Brandon said trying not to laugh

"well looks like im gonna be an aunt in about 8 months" Jen said with the worried look back

"don't worry i gave him something to prevent that" Brandon said with a grin on his face

"speaking about giving, how about you give us your share of your rent"Lilly said in her pyjamas

"yup here you go" Brandon said as he gave Lilly his pay for the rent

"ok now we just need Kai's payment" palmon said

"speaking about Kai where is he?" Brandon asked

everyone just shrugged no one had seen Kai all day

"well did anyone try texting?" Jen asked

"well i did but he didn't text back" Lilly said as she started to look worried

"I'm sure he will be here tomorrow" Brandon said but thought to himself ' i hope hes not in trouble'

"ok well good night everyone"Lilly said as her and palmon went into her room

" well me and coronamon are going to bed now good night Jen" Brandon said as he went into his room

-at Rose's house-

"wow even your bed is big" I said as i walk into Rose's room holding a sleeping veemon in my arms

" i know its huge isn't it" she said wit pride

" that's not the only thing that's huge in this room" i said but didn't mean to

"hahahahahaha... oh i am sorry Geo but if you mean what i think you do then that's pretty funny" Rose said with tears coming from her eyes for laughing to hard

"well then I can see why you like to sleep" i said jumping on the comfy bed

"who said I use it for sleeping" she said winking at me and i know you don't lie so answer my question u want to use what Brandon gave you?"...

"hey Geo are you listening to me?"

"huh what... oh yeah sorry i spaced out for a min" crap i was only daydreaming that

"ok well I"m going to sleep ok, do you need anything?"Rose asked for some reason

"nope I'm good thanks"i said as i just stood in place

"well you coming and please tell me your not the kind of guy who sleeps with a shirt on?"Rose asked me for another strange reason

" no" i said to her wondering why would it matter

"ok good night" rose said to me

" good night Rose" i said getting in the bed

-later on that night-

"not this again" i look around and im just floating around in the white empty space again

" welcome back Geo Knight" a voice said but just like before i couldn't find the owner of the voice

" why does this keep on happening huh answer that!" i shouted waiting for a response from the voice

" oh dear Geo no need to shout" the voice said

"then how about you yourself!" i said to the voice

"well how about we talk about that day, the day you were suppose to be alone" the voice said

"w-what" i said in shock

"yes the day the girl u loved and your best friend died in front of you"the voice said

i was n shock i didn't know what to say i couldn't think straight the horrible memory played through my head over and over again

"you were suppose to be alone for the rest of your life that day and now look at you" that voice said as screens pop out of no where

"look at this" the voice said as one of the screens started to play images of the fight with the ogre brother from earlier that day "are you alone in this no you are not" the voice started to sound pissed off then the next screen started to play a new image but it was me and Rose in her bed wit her head on my chest and me with my mouth wide open and veemon randomly in the bed curled up in a ball

"wow is that really how i look when i sleep" i said talking to myself

" are you alone in this!" the voice said even more pissed off

the next screen had a picture of me with all my friends and me and veemon veemon in the middle and the screen zoomed in on me and veemon

"wow veemon is always with me" i said touched by how strong the bond between me and veemon is

"you cant defy destiny no matter how hard you try, you can't defy ME!" the voice said

"Geo wake up"an other voice said but this one was more softer and warmer

a blue hand came out of no where grabbing me and pulls me out of the white space

"ahhhhhh!" i scream as i sit up in the bed"holy crap" i say as i put my hand on my head

"are you ok Geo?"veemon asked putting his hand on my back- i turned around and gave the little blue digimon a hug and said

" you will always be there for me won't you buddy"

"I'll always be by your side"he said to me hugging me back

"wait a minute wheres Rose?" i asked looking around the room but Rose was nowhere to be seen

"oh well if you see her tell her I'm taking a shower ok buddy" i said patting veemon on the head

"ok" he said getting back in bed

i walk out of the room and i hear someone talking

"you dirty slut,sleeping with some random guy" a voice said

"but i never did anything with him" an other voice said 'that sounds like Rose but who is that other guy' i thought to myself

"shut up"the other voice said and as i look around the coner Rose was sitting down on the big couch and the owner of the other voice was standing up wearing a leather jacket and had long black hair but that was all i was able to see

" you listen to me, i want you to come with me and leave that fag in your room" the male said grabbing Rose

"but i don't want to Jake" Rose said starting to cry, she was hit across the face when she was done talking 'ok that's it!" i thought to myself

"now you do what i tell you to... ugh"he was interrupted by my fist in his gut and as he went down i said

" you do what i tell you to do and get out of here and never make any contact at all with Rose"

"you stupid kid"his fist came up and hit me in the jaw and i landed on the couch"haha now what are you gonna do"

"how about this" i got up and punched him in the gut and as he went down i kneed him in the face and i through him into a brick wall

" you stupid kid you should not have messed with a Death Knight" he runs off with a bloody nose and a busted lip

"oww"i sits down on the couch 'whats a Death Knight?' i thought to myself

- some where in the city-

"we need to destroy all tamers" man in a black cloak said

"but you guys all have partner digimon"Kai sad tied up and gaomon tied next to him

"yes but they will all be sent back to the digital world when our mission is done"the man in the black cloak said

"so what your gonna kill me now then" Kai said struggling to undo the rope

"hahaha no i am the leader of the Death Knights and we all want you to join us especially your older brother" the man in the black cloak said with a devilish grin

"LIKE HELL I WOULD DO WHAT MY BASTARD OF A BROTHER WANTS ME TO DO!" Kai shouted as a dark blue aura slowly engulfed him

"that is exactly why we want you Kai, use that anger towards your brother and unleash the darkness inside you" the man in the black cloak said as he tossed Kai his dark blue and black digivice but on the back of it was a shield and 2 swords crossed behind it but on the shield was a skull

"whats that on my digivice?" Kai said calmly

"that is our Death Knights symbol, it is what lets people know we are the Death Knights, now turn on the lights"the man in the cloak said and as he said the lights turned on and they were in a empty warehouse until every other Death Knight walked in

"so are you gonna join us or are we gonna have to kill gaomon in front of you" one Death Knight said in the crowd of them

'i can't let them kill gaomon but i can't join them.. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!' Kai thought to himself

"PUMMLE WACK!"

"what" the man in the cloak said as he looks up to see 2 ogre digimon coming with there clubs but jumped out of the way and as he is in the air " ah so the 3 traitors are back... wait wheres the third one" "ICICLE TOSS" a giant piece of ice was heading straight for the man " oh please its gonna take more then this" the man some how pushed off on air and dodged the icicle

"are you ok Kai sir" orgemon said untying him while fugamon is untying gaomon

"yes thank you ogre brothers" Kai said being grateful that they sowed up at the right time

"we already told the others where you are sir" fugamon said

"ugh" hyogamon was sent flying through a wall by the man in the cloak

"hyogamon!" the other ogre brothers said as they turn around and jump up to attack the man

"PUMMEL WACK!" "HEAVY SWING!" both ogre digimon tried to hit the man in the cloak with there clubs but once again they missed

"forget about him just run!" Kai shouted as he put gaomon in his digivice

"yes sir" the ogre digimon ran out through the broken wall to pick up there brother and followed Kai as he ran to the apartment

" you will join us Kai Steele" the man said as he disappeared

-out on the streets-

"ahh what is that thing" a women on the street said

'crap i forgot about that i wonder if i can put them in my digivice with gaomon... might as well try' Kai thought to himself as he pulled out his digivice and pressed a button and as he did that the 3 digimon disappeared into the digivice " cool im able to have more then one" Kai said pleased that he can have more then one digimon

"what just happen" the women shouted as she runs up to Kai

" um it was just a hologram made by this' Kai said holding his digivice

" really?" the women asked looking like she was ready to call the cops

"yeah" Kai said hoping that she was dumb enough to believe him

"ok then " the women said walking away

"wow she was really stupid to believe your lame excuse " orgemon said in the digivice"

"hahaha yeah that was worse then the costume party one he said yesterday" fugamon said in the digivice

"hey you guys shut up" Kai said as he started to shake his digivice

"hey Kai wait up" a voice said and when Kai looked behind him he saw Dawn but she had blue hair and a short pink skirt and a black v neck sleeveless with a a white part in the v also wearing a a white hat

"um wow why are you dressed like that?" Kai asked being amazed at how someone can change so much in one day

"I'm dressed like this because i was going to a real costume party and all my friends to me since my name is dawn i should go as dawn from Pokemon" Dawn said winking at Kai then doing the pose where she puts here hand on her hip and the makes a peace sign with her other hand

"wow" Kai's mouth dropped at how a digimon tamer would even think about dressing up like someone from Pokemon

"what you don't like it?"Dawn asked sorta disappointed that Kai doesn't like

"what no it looks good on you but your the first tamer i met that would do that" Kai said trying to cheer her up

"oh well you guys are gonna have to put up with my hair being blue for a while" Dawn said with a smile because the blue hair annoys Kai

"well guess what your not going to that party your coming with me"Kai said remembering what just happen to him

"and why not" Dawn said in a saucy tone

"cause i need to talk to all the tamers i know" Kai said with a dead serious look and tone

"well guess what I'm not i love parties and im not missing this one"Dawn said stomping her foot on the ground

"hey guess what, you are" Kai said taking out his digivice "ogremon hyogamon realize!" the 2 ogre digimon appeared in front of Kai "grab her and bring her to the apartment as fast as possible" Kai said to the ogre digimon

"yes sir" both digimon said, they both grabbed one arm each and ran as fast as they could to the apartment with Dawn

-5 mins later at the apartment-

knock knock

"hey Jen someone is knocking on the door" Brandon said while he was giving coronamon a bath

"alright i will get it since Geo is not here and neither is Kai" Jen said as she was getting up to open up the door

knock knock knock

"alright calm down I'm on my way" Jen said as she opens up the door to see 2 digimon holding Dawn

"hey Brandon did you order a girl from a store that employs digimon" Jen shouted asking Brandon

"no why?" Brandon relied from another room

"don't worry they're mine" Kai said walking in "now where is everyone" he asked Jen as he sat down on the couch

"um well Geo is at Rose's house but besides that we are all here and who is that ?" Jen ask looking at Dawn

"oh that's Dawn Hearts" Kai said putting the ogre digimon in his digivice and letting gaomon out

"thank for putting those digimon away" Dawn said as she walks up to Kai

" your welco-" Kai was interrupted by a slap in the face

"why the hell would you kidnap me and bring me her!" Dawn said pissed off at Kai

"well everything Kai does is for a good reason and I'm Jen Knight and this is my partner betamon" Jen said pointing to the green digimon with a fin like thing coming from his head and like 4 lil stumps for legs

" I'm Dawn and this is my partner salamon" Dawn said pointing at the lil cat digimon

"I'm Brandon Leafs and this coronamon" Brandon said holding a wet coronamon wrapped up in a towel

"awe how cute!" Dawn said as she went up to the wrapped up digimon

"Brandon let me out of this!" coronamon said trying to escape

"sorry but your not dried yet" Brandon said with a devilish grin

"CORONA FLAME!" coronamon shouted as the towel was burnt to ashes witch released him

"yeah I'm free!" the little digimon said as he ran into Brandon's room and locked the door so no one can get in

"well then that was strange" Brandon said as he went to go sit down

"hey someone call Geo and Rose and tell them to get down here a.s.a.p" Kai said with that dead serious tone again

"ok but why?" Jen asked wondering why

"just do it!"Kai said starting to get pissed off

"ok" Jen said as she picked up the phone and called Geo's cell phone

-Rose's house-

"hello Rose here" Rose said answering Geo's phone

"Rose why do you have my brothers phone?"Jen asked on the other side

"oh well Geo had to take a shower after that amazing thing he did" Rose said to the phone

"and what did he do?" Jen asked trying to figure out what he could have done

"he doesn't want me to tell anyone but it sure did surprise me" Rose said happily

"oh my... you two didn't do... oh my.. oh well i just hope you used what Brandon gave Geo, just get down here when he gets out of the shower" Jen said before hanging up

click, Rose turned off the phone

"what did she mean?" rose said to herself..."haha oh my she thinks me and Geo did it the first night haha... wait did Brandon give him a condom...wow" Rose said with a devilish smile on here face as she slowly opens up the door to the bath room where i was showering and she picked up my pants

"hey Rose what are you doing" I asked while i had the shower curtain over so i couldn't see here but she couldn't see me

"nothing" she said as she walked out with my pants and took out my wallet and open it up to see a picture of me when i was 6 with 2 other kids " whats this?" Rose said as she took out the picture and i was in the middle with a smaller version of veemon on my head and a boy and a girl next to me, rose turned it around and read what was on the back written in red ink that looks like blood

" that day... never again. What is that suppose to mean?"

"rose do you have my pants?" i shouted from the bath room

"yes ill give them back in a min" she said putting the picture back and taking out the gift from Brandon and ripping it open and put the rapper in my back pocket throwing away the actual gift

"here you go " Rose said tossing my pants back at me

"thanks i said putting them back on

"you really should not have looked at that" veemon said standing next to rose

"looked at what the picture? It was a nice picture of you and Geo" Rose said wondering why not

"no one was ever suppose to see that and no one was never suppose to read the back" veemon said looking disappointed

" why is that?" Rose ask wondering why

"because that is the most personal thing Geo got and doesn't want any one to look at it or touch it"veemon said

"oh well I'm sorry and please don't tell Geo" rose said

" ok i wont" veemon said with a smile " but why did you open that thing up and put the rapper in Geo's back pocket?" veemon asked curiously

" oh I'm just pulling a prank on Jen, she is the one who does all the laundry right?" Rose asked veemon

"well duh Lilly barely does anything besides take money and no one besides Brandon and Jen knows how to use the washing machine but Brandon only cleans his own clothes" veemon said answering Rose's question

"good" Rose said with a devilish smile

-at the apartment-

"well are they on there way" Kai asked as Jen hangs up the phone,Jen had no response at all she just went over to the couch and sat down

"hey whats the matter" Brandon ask looking at Jen but Jen still didn't say anything just the blank stare

"just answer the question is he on his way" Kai asked starting to get irritated

"y-yeah he is" Jen said quietly

"um ok?" Kai said wondering what happen

-at Rose's house-

"Geo, Jen thinks we did it" Rose said trying not to laugh

"wow" i said but really thinking ' i wish we did!'

"well we gotta go to your apartment for some reason" Rose said while getting something out of a closet " and happy birthday " she handed me a box wrapped up

i look at the box and just stare at it " how did you know it was my birthday?" i asked still staring at the gift

" because June 8th was the first time i talked to you, remember you had no one to talk to at school on your birthday so i decided to give that geeky kid a chance to be my friend" Rose said with a joyful smile

"haha i was never geeky it was just at that age it was just boys hanging out with boys and girls hanging out girls" i said still shocked that she remembered that today was my birthday " oh crap i forgot to get Jen something!"

" how can you forget your TWIN sisters birth day" Rose ask thinking im really stupid right now

" i don't know ok" i said still just staring at the gift

" well are you going to open it" veemon asked snapping me out of being surprised that she bought me something

" ok veemon calm down" i said opening the little box witch held a platinum chain with an eagle on it

"oh wow you didn't have to buy me a gift yet alone a platinum chain" i said starting to fill up with joy

"i know but you are like lalamon, your always there for me no matter what it is, every time i was crying you would always be there next to me to comfort me just like lalamon was" Rose said with the beautiful smile she always got

"but seriously you didn't nee-" i was shut up the same way i shut up Rose yesterday her arms was around me and her lips was on mine so i put my arms around her

"hey sorry to interrupt this little moment here but we got a wild digimon in your back yard Rose" veemon said because he don't like it when this happens

" what!" Rose said letting go of me

" and its a strong one"lalamon said ready to fight

" ok come on"Rose said tossing me my digivice as she runs through her back door

"veemon did you really have to ruin that moment "i whispered to veemon as we walked behind Rose

"yes" veemon said with a little grin on his face " but yeah i did" he said as we walk through the door to see a fallen angle digimon with bat like wings with holes in them and long arms

" i told you should not have messed with a Death Knight" a man with a black mask on his face with the Death Knight symbol on it

"your that Jake guy from earlier aren't you?" i asked ready to kick his ass again

"why yes i am" he said as a black aura slowly engulfed him and his arm became some sort of sword " and this is my partner devimon" he said pointing at the fallen angle digimon with his sword

"come on veemon lets kick his ass" i said as my digivice started to glow a bright blue

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...VEEDRAMON!

"your turn lalamon" Rose said holding out her digivice

"no this is mine and veedramon's fight!" i said as veedramon charged at devimon

"haha how pathetic" devimon said holding out his arm "DEATH CLAW!" devimon's arm stretched out and his arm stuck into veedramon's arm

"ahhhh!" veedramon shouted in pain

"veedramon" i shouted looking over at him worried about how he is

"pay attention to your own fight" Jake said as he appeared in front of me with his sword above his head coming down to slice me

"holy crap!" i said dodging the sword

" your not getting from me that easily" Jake said continuously swinging his sword at me while i doge everyone

"V-BREATH ARROW!" veedramon shot a blast of energy shaped as an arrow from his mouth at devimon who was unable to move because his hand was still in veedramon's arm

"ahhhhhhhh" devimon shouted when the arrow hit him dead centre of his face

"bulls eye"veedramon said as he rips devimon's hand from from his arm "lets see how you like this" veedramon said as he grabs devimon's arm and tosses him into the ground

" stop moving you brat" Jake said still trying to hit me with the sword

'thank god I'm not a fat kid' i thought to myself "ok I had enough of this crap" i said as he lunges the sword at me and i grab the part of his arm that is not a blade and punched him in the face a few times

"ugh i had enough oh you " Jake said as he punches my gut with his free arm

"ahh" i said as i drop to the ground ' he is a whole lot stronger then he was earlier' i thought to my self struggling to get up

"well kid this was fun but this is it" Jake said

DEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO .. NEODEVIMON, where devimon laid in the ground was a more devil looking version of him except his wings were red and he wasn't all black he was pale white and black

'what the hell he digivolved' veedramon thought to himself

"a human is only as strong as the digimon they are fighting with is and right now mine is an ultimate while your is a champion" Jake said picking me up by the shirt " oh whats this" he said ripping off the chain Rose gave me " let me guess this is a gift from Rose?"

"g-give that back you bastard " i said still struggling to move

"DEEP SORROW!" neodevimon shot a wave of darkness at veedramon

"ahhhhhg" veedramon shouted as he was sent flying into Rose's empty shed making it fall apart all together

"you say a human is as strong as the digimon they fight with is right?" i asked Jake

"what yes" Jake said putting the sword up to my neck

"then me and veedramon are gonna kick your ass!" i said as my body started too glow in a light blue aura

"what did you say!" Jake said but then i kicked him in the jaw making him drop me and my chain

"why you little brat!" Jake said as he lunges his sword at me but i dodged it and punching the part that wasn't sharp causing it to crack in half.

veedramon was engulf by the same colour of aura

"haaaaaaaaaaa! V-BREATH ARROW MAX!"veedramon shot out an arrow twice the size of the ordinary ones he usually shoots and hit neodevimon in the chest causing his data to slowly disappear from that spot

" oh I"m not done yet" veedramon said as he ran up to neodevimon " HAMMER PUNCH!" veedramon shouted as his arm started to glow as he thrust his fist into the spot of neodevimon's chest where the arrow hit causing neodevimon to disappear all together

" and now my turn" i shouted as punch Jake in the gut sending him flying into a tree in Rose's back yard" remember when you said a human is as strong as the digimon they are fighting with is? Well guess what me and veedramon is the strongest team around here " i said to Jake as i picked him up and tossed him into the ground

"ughh" Jake said as he landed on the ground "well this is the last you will see of me Geo Knight and you better take good care of Rose" he said as he started to disappear

"what just happen" Rose asked looking at lalamon but lalamon just shrugged

thump " huh what was that" Rose looks over to see me on the ground and veedramon dedigivolve to his intraining form demiveemon

" Geo!" Rose said as she ran over to me, dropped down to her knees to check my pulse only to see that its still normal "ok its good" Rose said with relief " i guess you 2 had a hard fight then" Rose said as she lays my head down softly and crawls over to check on demiveemon " awwwe your soo cute" Rose said to the smaller version of veemon that she was holding

" well i guess i should bring you you in doors and by me i mean lalamon" she said looking at the little plant digimon who got under my body and tried to lift me by herself but wasn't able to so Rose help out

" ok lalamon lets lay them down on the couch"Rose said as they walk into her living room

"ok" lalamon dropping me and demiveemon on the couch

"softly!" Rose shouted after i was already dropped on the couch

" ok im gonna call everyone and tell them to come down here cause i don't think Geo is going any where at this moment" rose said as she picks up her cell phone and dials Jen's cell phone number

-at the apartment-

"hello Jen her" Jen said as she picks up the phone

"yeah this is rose can you guys come down here instead of us coming there because Geo is to tired to get up after that amazing thing he did again" Rose said trying to get Jen to think what she was thinking earlier

"Really he did it again... oh my ... you two are crazy... yeah we all will be there in a few mins" Jen said disappointed that i would do that 2 times in one day

" ok good thank you" Rose said before hanging up

" ok guys we gotta go to Rose's house" Jen said putting her phone away

"ok but give me 10 mins to get dressed " Lilly said

-20 mins later at Rose's house-

"rose were here " Kai said walking in thinking to himself ' please say shes half dressed like always'

"ok I'm in the living room" Rose said to everyone

everyone walks into the living room to see a fully dressed Rose sitting on the edge of the couch next to me bandaging up my wounds

"what the hell happen here" Brandon said running over to help Rose

"oh my" Jen said while thinking to herself ' oh well i guess they didn't do it then'

"please sit down and I'll tell you what happen " rose said

-3 mins of explaining of what happen-

"so you two were attack by a Death Knight" Kai said in the dead serious tone again

"yes but it was like the man wasn't human" Rose said remembering the sword

"what do you mean?" coronamon asked

"he turned his arm into a sword and he was super fast if Geo didn't have that light blue aura around him in the end we would probably be dead" rose said with sadness in her voice

"well that's sorta why i need to talk to you guys" Kai said, everyone was looking at Kai " the Death Knights asked me to join them, but the leader was on a whole other level" Kai said pissed off at the memory

"what do you mean he was on a whole other level?" Salamon asked

"he was able to take on 3 champions with out breaking a sweat, but the strange thing is ... he was human" gaomon said and everyone was shocked by what Kai had just said

"wait so the leader was human!" Brandon said

"yes and the Death Knights want to destroy all tamers for some reason" Kai said in the dead serious tone

"wait but your a tamer so why would they want you to join them" Jen asked

"because of the power i have in my anger or something, and I'm guessing it was the same power Geo used to win that fight" Kai said

"but Geo's power didn't come from anger" everyone looked at Rose when she said it " it came from the bond he had with veemon"

"well either way the Death Knights want to kill all of us so its best if we stay together especially because our strongest tamer is injured on the couch" Kai said looking at my unconscious body

"well i guess you can all stay here but i only got 3 beds but each one can have 2 people but someone can sleep on the couch" Rose said excited that everyone was going to stay at her place

"well i got no problem sharing a bed with Brandon, because at least he pays his share of the rent" Lilly said staring at Kai

" well I'm not sharing with Kai" both Jen and Dawn said at the same time, Dawn still pissed off at Kai for kidnapping her and Jen just thinking Kai is a perv

" ok so i guess Rose and Geo in one room then Lilly and Brandon then Dawn and Jen so that leaves me... the couch" Kai said putting his head down at the fact that he to sleep on the couch

" lets bring Geo up stairs so we can get to sleep" Lilly said as she started to yawn

"ok" everyone said

-2 mins later-

" ok good night everyone" Rose said

good night" everyone replied

* * *

><p><p>

wow what an intense battle i had can't wait to see what i do in the next chapter maybe ill find out who keeps on talking to me in my dreams or maybe i'll be able to go to ultimate with my new power, oh well i'm just glad im still alive.

NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON THE SHINING ACE

" hahahahaha you will never be able to defeat me. SOUL PREDETOR!"

* * *

>"CORONAMON!"<p><p>

still need some characters so please pm me or say it as a review


	3. Brandon's light

Hey Rose here to tell you guys what happen last time i know Geo is suppose to do this but he still hasn't woke up yet after that big fight he had with Jake and Neodevimon, and besides that Kai was asked to join the Death Knights and for some reason they want to kill all tamers, what are we suppose to do if another Death Knight attacks with Geo unconscious and non of us able to go ultimate but Veedramon has the power of one but unless Geo wakes up were screwed.

* * *

>I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS<p><p>

"yawn, good morning Geo" rose said as she got up and stretched her arms, she looks over and sees that my body still hasn't moved a inch since the fight yesterday " oh well I'm sure you'll wake up soon"Rose said as she kissed my cheek

knock knock "huh oh come in" Rose said , the door open and it was Jen

"did he move at all?" Jen said worried about her twin brother

"nope and how sad for you to, Geo almost losing a fight and not waking up on his birthday and you having to see your brother like this on your birthday" Rose said with sadness in her voice

"yeah i know but he will wake up, he made a promise that he won't die until he does something that he has been training for his whole life" Jen said remembering the promise i made to myself

"and what is that promise?" Rose asked

"he promised his self that he won't die until he gets his revenge on a man with a digimon and he will not stop until they are dead" Jen said starting to cry a little

' i had no idea Geo had a dark promise like that' Rose thought to her self "wait does that promise have anything to do with the picture he got in his wallet" Rose asked Jen

"how do you know about that picture" Jen asked Rose with a harsh stare

"i saw it in his wallet and on the back of it had that day never again written in red ink" Rose explained to Jen

"yes it has everything to do with that but I'm sorry i can't tell you anything else" Jen said with a sad tone

" Jen there's a digimon and its a strong one" betamon said as he hoped onto the bed where Jen was sitting

"what!" Rose said worried that it might be like yesterday

-some where in the city-

"come hurry up and do it" a digimon said said

"alright" a human with a black cloak on said as he held up an item that looked sort of like a digivice but a lot more darker and a Death Knight symbol on the back of it "DEATH REALM ON" the device started to glow but the it went black and everybody and everything stop moving

" now we just wait the digimon said

-back at Rose's house-

"huh whats going on" Brandon as the cup of tea he was pouring up just stopped moving

"hey my digivice is glowing" everyone said as they were all teleported to a wide open field but i still laid in the bed

" welcome tamers" the man in the cloak said

"he's a death knight"Kai said noticing the Symbol on the cloak

"now here are the rules, only one may fight at a time and if you do not follow the rules you will die and i pick who i fight and i pick you" the cloaked man said pointing at Brandon

"shit" Brandon said while some force moved him into somewhere in a big open field and a see through came up through the ground blocking the others from fighting

"hey why don't you fight me" Kai said punching the wall

"because we are not allowed to touch another Death Knight" the cloaked man said

"I already told you guys I'm not and never will be a DEATH KNIGHT!" Kai was engulfed by a dark blue aura again

"haha for now your not but you will be" the cloaked man said " and please call me Mathew " the man said as he takes off his cloak

Mathew had short black hair and pale eyes and he was totally ripped! He was about 6'7" he didn't wear a shirt to show off his muscles and he had very baggie pants on so he can move his legs with ease

"wait wheres your digimon" Brandon asked worry that it might attack from any where

"oh my apologize, show your self Metalphantomon" Mathew said

"ok" Metalphantomon said as he appeared, he was just a metal spine and ribs and a scull with electricity connecting to metal hands to the spine and he was holding a giant scythe with a energy blade on the end of it and he but he was wearing a grim reaper cape with a hood

"meet my ultimate Metalphantomon" Mathew said while the digimon was at his side

'an ultimate... shit this isn't gonna be good' Brandon thought to himself

"are you ready young fighter" Mathew said

"one min, ok lets go coronamon" Brandon's digivice started to glow a bright orange

CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... FIRAMON! Coronamon became a big tiger that stands on all fours and now he has wings and a little bit of armour on him

"ok lets go" firamon said charging into metalphantomon

"haha pathetic"metalphantomon said punching the tiger sending him flying

"well lets see how the human is" Matthew said as a black aura engulf him

'shit is he gonna have a weapon now' Brandon thought to himself staring at Mathew waiting for him to make his weapon but in a split second he was gone ' what where did he go Brandon thought to his self trying to find the man

"im right here" Mathew said as he kneed Brandon in the gut

"uggh" Brandon said as he went flying into the air

"hmm he's lighter then i thought" Mathew said as he jumped up in the air

"Brandon" firamon shouted as he started to fly towards Brandon trying to catch him

"oh no you don't" metalphantomon said as he grabbed firamon's tail and threw him into the ground

"how can a human be this strong" Brandon said while he was falling

"because i can focus my digital power to power up my body"Mathew said as he grabbed Brandon's shirt and tossed him into the ground

" SOUL PREDATOR " metalphantomon used his weapon and sliced through firamon's body causing him to degenerate into coronamon

"shit this is gonna hurt" Brandon said as he was about to hit the ground

boom, there was a huge creator from where Brandon had landed

"well i expected more of a fight from a tamer" Mathew said as he landed on his feet " finish the digimon"

"with pleasure" metalphantomon said as he held his weapon above his head

" i will not let you hurt Brandon any more" coronamon said struggling to get up

"haha you will never be able to defeat me. SOUL PREDATOR"

" CORONAMON!" Brandon shouted as he little digimon was about to be deleted

"metalphantomon stop" Mathew said as metalphantomon stopped when the scythe was at coronamon's neck

"why did you make me stop!" metalphantomon said pissed off that he didn't get to kill the digimon

"look" Mathew said pointing at Brandon

"whats so important that you need me to" metalphantomon said but he was hit in the head with a fire ball

"what the hell was that" metalphantomon as he looked over at Brandon

"don't you ever try to take coronamon away from me" Brandon said as he got up

"hahahaha, or what" metalphantomon said as Brandon's body was engulfed by orange aura that turned into flames that did not burn him

"or else this" Brandon said as he charges at metalphantomon

"haha how path-" metalphantomon tried to say but he was kicked in the face when Brandon jumped up

"coronamon is my sun, hes the one who brightens my day, hes the one who saves me from my darkest hours"Brandon said as he continuously punches and kicks metalphantomon

"whats this power i feel inside of me" coronamon said as his body started to glow

CORONAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... FLAREMON!

A big lion standing on his 2 back legs with a fire at the end of its tail and a bit of armour stood in coronamon's place

"so this is the power of an ultimate" Flaremon said looking at his hands putting them in fists

"oh now this might get interesting" matthew said as he kicked Brandon away from metalphantomon

"about damn time you decide to do something" metalphantomon said rubbing his injured face

"well lets in this now anyways" Matthew said as he turned to face Brandon

"exactly what we thought" Brandon and flaremon said as they both appear in front of there enemies

CRIMSON LION DANCE! Flaremon continuously beat metalphantomon with fiery fist

"now its my turn" Brandon said as he tries to land a punch on Mathew but his speed was to fast for Brandon to hit

"haha your gonna have to try harder then that" Matthew said as he went up to Brandon and kicked him

"ahh" Mathew screamed in pain because of the fire on Brandon's body

"haha so you can't lay any physical attacks can you? And you also don't got a weapon or any special attacks do you?" Brandon said with a smile because of his new slim chance of winning

"well either way you can not hit me so i just wait till you power runs out" Matthew said crushing Brandon's last chance of winning

CRIMSON BEAST KING WAVE! Flaremon shot a wave of crimson fire at metalphantomon making his data turn to ashes

"and that's where you wrong as long as i got my friend with me, my fire won't ever burn out, haaaaa!" Brandon said as the fire around him grow bigger and bigger

"what is this" Matthew said starting to sweat from the heat

"this is your final sight" Brandon said as he charged at Matthew causing most of his body to burn into ashes

"hahaha thank you Brandon Leafs, for making my last fight the only fun one" Mathew said with a smile on his face as his disappeared

"wow that was a rush" Brandon said as the flames around his body vanished

"wow that was fun"" a little digimon shaped as the sun with a little flame above his head

"yeah i kno-" Brandon said be fore dropping to the ground

"Brandon" Lilly said as she ran over to Brandon and dropped down in her knees to check on Brandon " you better not die on me" she said trying to save him by doing CPR because he is not breathing

cough, Brandon coughed up blood

" ok I'm good" Brandon said whipping the blood off on his sleeve "huh is it raining" he said but as he looks he sees Lilly crying as she is leaning over him

" i thought you died" Lilly said still crying

" you know i won't die that easily" Brandon said as he pushes his torso up and slides Lilly's hair over to the side " i will always be here,my flame will never die" he said

"it better not" she said hugging him making both of them fall back to the ground " don't you ever die on me ok" she said holding him tightly

"don't worry i will live as long as you do" he said rubbing her back

"ok how about you 2 get a room" Kai said as he walks up to Lilly and Brandon

"well at least i will need a room later on" Brandon said making Kai regret saying what he said

"well i can't say you got a ugly girl there cause you actually got a hot blonde hugging you and your grabbing her big t-" Kai said when Rose slaps Kai before he finished his sentence

"wait what" Lilly said looking down and sees that Kai was right, "ah" Lilly says before giving Brandon a big slap across the face making him spit out more blood again

"owwwww!" Brandon said whipping the blood of his face again

"well its you fault for grabbing me there" Lilly said turning her head ' maybe i should not have slapped him so hard' Lilly thought to herself

"and ow why did you slap me" Kai said turning to Rose

" because you ruined there moment" she said with a pissed of face

"well its my not fault you pretty much jumped on me trying to hug me!" Brandon said arguing with Lilly

"wow its pretty funny watching our tamers argue" palmon said to the other digimon just on the side watch

"mhm" all the other digimon said

"rose that's still no reason to slap m-" Kai said but Dawn slapped him

"oww what was that for" Kai said looking at Dawn

"that's for arguing with a girl" Dawn said as she turns around and cross her arms

"what but that doesn't make any sens-" Kai said but this time both Rose and Dawn slapped him

everyone's digivice started to glow and everyone was teleported back to the Rose's house but they were all in her living room

Brandon and Lilly on the couch and everyone else standing up

"well that was strange" Kai said as he sits on the floor

"wait wheres Geo!" Rose said as she runs up the stair and runs into her room to see that no one was there all that was left was the picture on the pillow i was using " Geo where are you" Rose said as she started to cry

" Rose whats the matter" Kai said as he walks into the room

"Geo is gone" Rose said crying

" don't worry I'm sure hes alright cause after all he does got veemon with him" Kai said as he tries to comfort Rose by wrapping his arms around her. ' Geo how can you make Rose cry like this , where are you' Kai thought to himself

-in an unknown place-

" wake up boy" a voice said

"u-ugh where am i" i said as i look around and i don't see anything just a white open space like before " not again!" i shouted

" we are not done talking my boy and this will keep on happening until you stop denying your fate" the voice said

" ok i don't care if I'm meant to alone or not" i said to the voice

" you are meant to be alone and you will stop denying it, every Death Knight needs to have a negative emotion and your is meant to be loneliness that's why i had your friends _be killed!_" the voice said

"WHY DONT YOU COME OUT HERE AND SHOW YOUR FACE YOU BASTARD SO I CAN KICK YOU ASS!" i shouted as i fill up with anger knowing that it was him who caused that day to happen

" haha yes Geo i am the one who caused that day to happen" the voice

"who the hell are you" i said as the light blue aura engulfed my body

" i am destiny" i pick everyone's fate and your fate is to be alone!" the voice said

"if its my fate to be alone then why do i got veemon with me, why do i got all my friends, tell me that and tell me why i got this from Rose!" i said as i pull my chain off holding it up

" do you really think that chain means anything" the voice said as he a screen popped out of no where " look at this" the voice said as the screen shows a video of the present in rose's room

-at Rose's house in her room-

"where could he be" Rose said still crying in Kai's arms

"i don't know " Kai said still holding her

-the unknown place-

" you only hurt people, you made your girl friend cry and your best friend is the only one there to comfort her" the voice said

"this is all your fault, if your the one who decides everyone's fate then why don't you make this a peaceful world!" i shouted

" and now where did that come from young Geo" the voice said

" your the reason why Blake and Katie died, your the reason why Rose is crying, your the one who decides everyone's fate to be so shitty" i shouted

"well i guess i am" the voice said

" i swear to god i will have my revenge on you and i don't care if you are destiny i will kill you and make this a world where no one has to suffer what you put me through!

" we shall see Geo my boy, we shall see" the voice said

-in Rose's room-

"huh whats that light" Kai said pointing at rose's bed

"what" rose said looking over at her bed

"ah, ohh my chest hurts a lot" i said as i look down and veemon is standing on my chest " veemon get off of me"

" ok" veemon said as he jumps on the floor

"Geo" Rose said as she runs and jumps on the bed hugging me " don't you ever leave like that again ok?"

" agh, ok don't worry i won't

-down in the living room-

"owwww that hurts" Brandon said as Lilly wraps some bandages around his injured chest

"suck it up" Lilly said while shes wrapping him

"so how long did you like me" Brandon asked making the moment go awkward

" i don't like you " Lilly said pushing him down by pushing on his chest

" owwwwww" Brandon says while Lilly is pushing him

"well this was a pretty great chapter if i say so myself"

" you left me alone and Kai was the one who walks up to comfort me and you calls this a pretty good chapter" Rose

"well sorry but i was brought to some strange pl-" slap!

"ow what the hell"

"you never argue with a girl" Dawn

next time on digimon the shining ace

" refuse to watch from the side lines, its time for me to fight"

" lets go Gaomon"

chapter 4 Kai's pride pride

ps i still need some oc and also im having a vote if Kai should go out with Dawn or Jen or just be by himself just write it in a review or pm me ok Geo out


	4. Kai's pride

Hey guys yup im back in my place i just had a little vacation from telling the begging and i sure did have a lot of sleep during it

oh well here is what happen last time, Brandon and Coronamon got some action when they fought a Death Knight named Matthew and his ultimate level partner metalphantomon but Brandon got his ass handed to him until coronamon was about to die and that's when that strange aura went around him except it was bright orange and it turned into flames witch is pretty awesome but it was a pretty epic fight but to bad i wasn't there to see it oh well besides that i got in a argument with destiny... yeah i don't even understand it but oh well enough of the past and lets look at the present before we miss it

* * *

>I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON I ONLY OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS<p><p>

" well we might as will sleep now" i said leaning back on the bed

"oh no you don't " Rose said grabbing my hand and pulling me up

" and why not?" i asked wanting to go to sleep

" because Geo, tomorrow is Friday and its the last big dance of the year and its also gonna be our first dance together" Rose said getting happy about the thought of the dance being our first dance together

"what are you getting on with, we went to lots of dances together" i told Rose trying to understand what she was talking about

"yes we did go to dances together but not together like this" Rose said as she grabs my shirt pulling me to her and she press her lips against mine

"... well" Kai said looking at his watch "do you 2 ever need to breathe" Kai said as he walks out the room

"i guess i should find someone to go to the dance with" Kai thought to himself as he walks down the stairs

"ouch Lilly I'm good you don't need to keep wrapping my chest" Brandon said trying to get Lilly to stop wrapping him

"listen you need to heal fast so you can go shopping for a nice outfit for the dance" Lilly said still wrapping him up

"ok first of all wrapping me up don't make me heal any faster and second why can't you just admit that you like me and you want to go to the dance with me, sunmon burn these bandages off me" Brandon said sitting up

" i don't like you" Lilly said pushing down on his chest

"owww!" Brandon said screaming in pain

" sorry Brandon but I'd rather keep on watching this" sunmon said just floating around with a smile on his face

' well Lilly is out of the question shes obviously gonna go with Brandon' Kai thought to himself

"I'm going for a walk" Kai shouted , no one respond to him so he just left

-2 mins of walking-

"so where do you want to go" Kai said with his digivice in his hands

" i want to go to that place you would always take me when i was a wanyamon" Gaomon said in the digivice

" you mean the mountain with the peaceful field on top of it?" Kai said remembering the good times he had there as a kid

"yeah we, haven't been there for a long time" gaomon said

"ok lets go there... but im to lazy to walk" Kai said as he looks around to see if anyone was on the streets but there was a huge sale going on at the mall so he didn't expect anyone to be walking around on the streets

"gaomon realize" Kai said as gaomon appeared in front of Kai and then Kai's digivice started to glow

GAOMON DIGIVOLE TO... GAOGAMON

"really Kai?" gaogamon said as Kai got on top of him

" yup pretty much and plus you did say you wanted to run around on the streets without someone freaking out" Kai said starting to laugh at the memories of people freaking out at a big blue wolf

" well i guess so, ok lets go" gaogamon said as he started to run at top speed towards the mountain

-at the top of the mountain-

"ok guilmon its safe" a girl wearing a pink shirt with a star on the front, short blue denim skirt, black thigh high socks,light brown short high heel boot , with a silver necklace that she always wears, with shoulder length black hair and and a pink ribbon holding some of it back, and green eyes said as she walks in the wide open field

" yay" a red dinosaur with some black lines and black symbols on his body said as he runs out of the bushes

" finally there is no one here, you pick a good day to come up here Sabrina" Guilmon said as he starts to run around the field chasing after the birds

"hehe you like a big puppy" Sabrina said as she finds a stick and throws up in the air

"hahaha ok" guilmon said as he ran after the stick

' i wish i was able to have a care free life like he does, then i could probably go to the dance tomorrow but i gotta stay home and study' Sabrina thought as she started to frown

"there's a digimon near by" guilmon said as he looks over to his left then gets in front of Sabrina

"roar!" a undead looking lion standing on his 2 back feet screamed as he jumped out of the woods with his claws out towards Sabrina

"PYRO SPHERE" guilmon shot a ball of fire at the digimon sending him flying back but he landed with ease and was not scratch

" that was pathetic, trying to defeat a Death Knight digimon with a rookie attack, i am madleomon and i have been sent here to kill you tamer" madleomon said

"over my dead body" guilmon said as Sabrina's pink digivice started to glow

GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GROWLMON!, guilmon turned into a larger version of his self but now he has red and black blade like things on the back of his arms and white hair on the back of his head

"go get him growlmon" Sabrina said cheering on her partner digimon

" with pleasure" growlmon said as he charged at madleomon PYRO BLASTER! Growlmon shouted as he shot large fire balls at madleomon

"ah,oh, ow" madleomon said as the fireballs made contact with him, smoke was ever and growlmon wasn't able to see anything

- the trail up the mountain-

" Kai i sense 2 digimon fighting and there is a human there to" gaogamon said as he runs up the mountain

" what well go faster!" Kai shouted hoping that it is not a Death Knight

" alright" gaogamon said as he speeds up

-at the open field on top-

"Sabrina i still can't see" growlmon said trying to see through the smoke

JUOUDAKEN!, a giant fire ball shaped as a lions head shot out from madleomon's fist as he jumped up in the air to get a clear shot

" oh no you don't" gaogamon said as he jumped out of the woods and then Kai jumping off gaogamon colliding with Sabrina pushing her out of the way of the attack while gaogamon tackles madleomon

"ugh that was a close one" Kai said opening his eyes to see that his face was just above Sabrina's " well then" Kai said getting off of Sabrina

"t-thank you" Sabrina said as she started to blush

" ok gaogamon destroy him" Kai said turning to the fight

"you destroy me ha i would like to see you try to" madleomon said as he gets up

" sorry but that's my job PLASMA BLADE!" Growlmon said as the blades on his arms started to glow as he charged at madleomon slicing through him

" no one ever touches Sabrina as long as I'm here" growlmon said turning towards madleomon who's data is starting to disappear

" haha never did i think i would be killed by a partner digimon" was madleomon's last word before completely disappearing

" did i do a good job" growlmon shouted as he degenerated into guilmon and then started running towards Sabrina

"huh did i do a good job" guilmon asked again when he was standing next to her and tilted his head side ways wondering why she isn't talking, Sabrina just blushed and didn't say anything

"well gaogamon we are here finally" Kai said petting the head of the big wolf

" I love it here" Gaogamon said as he degenerated into gaomon

" OMG HE IS SOO CUTE!" Sabrina said as she ran up to gaomon and gave him a big hug

" so i save the girl and you get the hug" Kai said making gaomon's face turn red causing Kai to laugh

Sabrina blushed even more then gaomon and just froze place

" I'm Kai" Kai said holding out his hand " wait don't you go to my school?, yes that's right your Sabrina Williams one of the smartest people in our school" Kai said realizing who she was

"y-yes i am" Sabrina said as she stood up with Gaomon still in her arms

"oh crap forgot to tell you my last name, its Steele, my name is Kai Steele" he said still holding his hand out but all Sabrina did was hide her face in gaomon's fur"

" i want to play with our new friends" guilmon said waving his arms in joy of another good digimon

" if it is alright with you ms. Williams i wouldn't mind running around" Gaomon said but thinking ' does she think i am a stuffed animal or something'

" oh sorry" Sabrina said letting go of gaomon

"catch me if you can you over grown lizard" gaomon said as he ran away from guilmon

"over grown lizard?" guilmon said with one of his claws scratching his head " oh hey wait for me" guilmon said trying to catch up to gaomon

"well then you want to tell me why you are all alone up here?" Kai asked Sabrina as he sat down

"u-m well i didn't think there would be any other digimon or human with digimon up here and guilmon wanted to come up here so badly" Sabrina said

"well i think its best for you to stay with me and my friends because that was a Death Knight" Kai said concern about Sabrina

"wait what" she said looking right at Kai , then Kai tuning his head making eye contact with her causing her to quickly turn her head way from him as her face turned as red as guilmon

" there is a group of people and digimon who want to kill all tamers and they call themselves Death Knights" Kai said as his voice went from a soft warm tone to a bitter cold tone

"huh" Sabrina said looking at Kai again only to see that a dark blue aura is around him

" but oh well me and my friends can stand up to any challenge they throw at us" Kai with a smile and the aura vanished

' what was that just then' Sabrina thought to herself

"so are you gonna stay with us?" Kai asked

" i-i don't think i should, i got to much studying to do, I'm gonna be missing the dance at school to study" Sabrina said as the wind blew a little bit of her hair in from of her face

"study for what finals are over and also it's not safe at all to be alone when the Death Knights attack and you should go to the dance" Kai said with a smile on his face

" i can't my father would be disappointed if my grades drop the slightest and it's not like i got a date or someone to go with " she said staring at guilmon

"its the last school dance and there is no test anymore till after summer and also i know how people feels and right now your lying to me you just don't want to go because your shy and sad about something" Kai said crossing his arms behind his head and lays down on the ground " every tamer and digimon always are alike, there each others best friend, they might argue and get on each others nerves but they will always be there for each other. Guilmon is a fun loving digimon and your someone who tries to hard to meet other peoples expectations " Kai said as he sits back up

"huh" Sabrina said looking at him again

"have some fun it's not gonna hurt you, your in high school and what was the most fun thing you did?" Kai asked in a cheerful tone but Sabrina didn't answer his question

"see now here's my plan, we go shopping for a nice dress for you and you go to the dance" Kai said

" and who's gonna be paying" she said looking at Kai

"my friend Geo" Kai said holding out my credit card

-at the mall in the check out line-

"well i guess I'll pay for this" i said as i take out my wallet while Rose was holding on my other arm " what in the world wheres my credit card" i said as i look through all my pockets and pulled out something from my back pocket " the hell is this" i take a closer look at it

"that sir is a condom rapper" the cashier said as Rose's face went pure red from embarrassment and letting go of my arm

' shit that back fire big time ' rose thought to her self " um i will pay for it" she said taking out her credit card"

-at the top of the mountain-

"hey Kai let us out to please!" the ogre brothers said in the digivice

"oh sorry guys" Kai said as he takes out his digivice " ogre brothers realize" Kai said as the 3 brothers come out of the digivice in their strange pose

"ahhh" Sabrina said hiding behind Kai'

"don't worry they're my digimon, you can have more then one digimon but only one of them can be your partner digimon" Kai said trying not to laugh

"oh well i will go shopping with you" Sabrina said moving back to where she was

" ok we will go when i wake up" Kai said as he lied back down " now go on guys go run around" Kai said as he stare at the big blue sky with a few clouds in it " c'mon lay back and watch the clouds"

"um ok" Sabrina said as she lays back " wow i never notice how nice it the sky looks" she said hoping for a reply from Kai but he didn't say anything, Sabrina looks over only to see that he is asleep " huh i guess it wont hurt if i went to sleep to" she said as she closes her eyes

-8 mins later-

" awwwe how cute" fugamon said looking at Kai and Sabrina as they sleep, both Sabrina and Kai move so much in there sleep Sabrina's head eneded on Kai's shoulder and her right arm around Kai

"think we should wake them up" ogremon said ready to wake them

"no you idiot"hyogamon said hitting ogremon on the head

"oww" ogremon said rubbing his head

"shhhh" fugamon said

" yup I'm waking him" ogremon said about to poke Kai

"wait gaomon said reaching into Kai's pocket and taking out Kai's cell phone and taking a pic of Kai and Sabrina " he is gonna like this pic, ok now you can wake him" gaomon said

" wait i wanna do it i wanna do it" guilmon said waving his arms again

" ok the you over grown lizard" gaomon said to guilmon

"yay" guilmon said poking Kai and Sabrina in the face to wake them up

"ugh whats going on" Kai said rubbing his eyes and looks at Sabrina who still wasn't awake yet so he gave his digimon a thumbs up

"mmm whats going oh guilmon" Sabrina said opening up her eyes to see that she was on Kai's shoulder "eeek" she said sitting up right fast as her face went red again

" haha" Kai said trying to stop laughing but he couldn't

"and whats so funny huh!" Sabrina said forgetting that she was shy

"you just then" Kai said grabbing his gut and rolling over

"yeah well you can shu-" Sabrina said until she was stopped by Kai kissing her

' wow i can't believe he just did that' Sabrina thought wondering what to do cause she just met Kai so all she did was slap him

"ouch" Kai said rubbing his face " what was that for"

Sabrina's face went red again " what was the kiss for" was the first thing that came out of her mouth

"i don't know it seamed like a good time to do it and see what happens after that and i didn't really want to get told off" Kai said trying to make Sabrina laugh but she went back to her shy self

"well either way you still gotta take me shopping" she said trying not to make eye contact

"haha ok but i don't really feel like walking" Kai said looking over at gaomon

" oh not again" gaomon said shaking his head

" come on you love running on the streets and if anyone ask i will just say you are a horse i painted blue" Kai said trying to convince gaomon to digivolve and carry him again

" alright fine but that excuse is even more lame then the costume party and the hologram one combined " gaomon said as Kai's digivice started to glow

GAOMON DIGIVOLE TO... GAOGAMON

"great" Kai said as he puts the ogre brothers in his digivice and gets on gaogamon " what your coming to aren't you?"

" on him?, but there's not enough room for guilmon " Sabrina said trying to come up with an excuse to not get on

" oh stop that there is plenty of room for him but its probably best if you put him in the digivice" Kai said wanting to get to the mall and find his friends

" alright fine" Sabrina said as she pressed a button making guilmon to go into her digivice, Kai sticks out his hand and Sabrina grabbed it and Kai pulled her up

"ok now hold on tight" Kai said as Sabrina wrapped her arms around him tightly

'why do o get a warm feeling around him' Sabrina thought as she hold on to Kai

" ok here we go!" gaogamon said jumping off the edge of the cliff and running down as fast as he can when he lands

-at the mall-

" i wonder who put that condom rapper in my pocket" i said as i lick my cone of vanilla ice cream while sitting on the mall bench with Rose leaning on my should licking her vanilla ice cream but when i said that Rose flinched a little bit " you ok? brain freeze or something?"

" um no I'm good" Rose said

" hmm i wonder who did it though?" i asked myself

'thank god Geo isn't the smartest guy around but either way i still love him' Rose thought to herself while looking up at me

"huh whats that across the mall" i said pointing at a man holding up a device and as i look closer i see a Death Knight symbol

"shit it's a Death Knight" i said running over to him about to punch him

"DEATH REALM ON!" everything was frozen and all of our digivices started to glow

we were all teleported to the same place as before except this one had lots of trees in random spots

"ok so Rose, Jen, Lilly,Brandon,Dawn ... who are we missing?"

"Kai you idiot!" Lilly said smacking me on the back of the head

"no I'm here now and so is my new friend" Kai said as Sabrina got off gaogamon

" oh hi I'm Geo" i said holding out my hand but Sabrina just blushed and put her head down " well ok then? I guess we will get to know each other later" i said turning around

" i pick you to fight Geo" the man in the cloak said

" hell no its my turn" Kai said as he and gaogamon charged at the cloaked man

" well i guess it is then, phelesmon destroy them" the cloaked man said

" wiith pleasure" i digimon that looked like the devil appeared out of no where SHADOW PIERCING! Phelesmon stabbed gaogamon with his pitchfork

"agggh" gaogamon shouted as he degenerates back to gaomon

" Kai switch with me" i shouted trying to get Kai out of there

" i refuse to watch from the sidelines, its my turn to fight" Kai shouted as he stand up and the dark blue aura engulfs him " lets go gaomon"

" haha what are you to suppose to do to me, your digimon is pathetic and your nothing like you brother you were suppose to take your family's name and show it with pride and you end up with black hair and green eyes while everyone else in your family has blond hair and blue eyes and all of their digimon are dragon digimon and you got a beast digimon" phelesmon said pointing out how Kai don't belong with his family at all

" you wanna know something, i take pride in my hair, my eyes and i especially take pride in gaomon! And that's one thing you or my brother won't ever break, my pride is not something that anyone can crush and you certainly won't beat me, i will keep on fighting for what i believe in, something my brother wouldn't ever do, that's what i take pride in, i take pride in my differences because that just means i can think for my self" Kai said as the dark blue aura enlarged and gaomon was engulfed by it

" Kai i feel the power from your pride fill me with energy, ahhhhhhhhhg Kai i will help you fight for what you believe in"

GAOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... MACHGAOGAMON! Gaomon turned into a wolf that stands on his 2 back feet wearing some sort of fighting suit with a giant metal glove on each hand, a championship fighting belt wrapped around his shoulder and chest, a jet pack on his back also wearing sun glasses

"so this is what is feels like to be an ultimate" machgaogamon said standing next to Kai

" oh well you still don't got enough power to defeat me"phelesmon said

"you wanna bet" machgaogamon said

"lets show him what we are made out of" Kai said as the dark blue aura came back powering machgaogamon up

GAOGA TORNADO! Machgaogamon moved at super fast speeds continuously punching phelesmon

"its gonna take more then this" phelesmon said trying to take the pain

"the how about this" both Kai and machgaogamon said at the same time WINNING KNUCKLE! Machgaogamon charged at phelesmon at tops speed punching with one final punch making his data to vanish instantly

" yes we did id machgaogamon" Kai said running up to him

"Kai behind you!" i shouted as i see the cloaked man appear behind Kai

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kai screamed in pain, as he look down there was a sword through his chest

"did you miss me little bro" the cloaked man said as he removed the hood and the man had short blond hair and blue eyes

"Kai!"machgaogamon shouted as he flew towards Kai

" oh no you don't " a dragon digimon in black armour said as he appeared in front of machgaogamon

"wha-" machgaogamon said until he was silenced when the digimon thrust one of his arms armed with a dramon breaker into machgaogamon's chest cause him to degenerate into wanyamon

"good job blackwargreymon" the man said as he lifted Kai up with the sword and tossed Kai over to the side leaving a trail of blood, the sword turned into an arm

"so he has the same ability as Jake" i said to myself

"come on black wargreymon" the man said as he left

" yes sir" blackwargreymon said

"oh and give this to Kai one of you" the man said as he tossed Dawn a bottle of some sort of liquid " and tell him he still got a long ways to go if he wants to beat m- V-BREATHE ARROW a arrow was heading straight for the man but he jumped dodging it

" haha you still got a long ways to go to if you ever want to defeat destiny" the man said as he vanished

everything went back to normal except this time everyone was teleported back at rose's house with everything we bought at the mall,

" quick some call for help!" Dawn shouted as Jen dailed 911

" hello 911 what your emergency" a women on the phone said

"yes we need help my friend is bleeding severally" Jen said

-8 hours later-

" Geo its time to go" Rose said when she was at the hospital room door

" that was meant to be me" i said out loud " but it was him, why Rose why" i said as i started to cry

"the doctor said he will be better in a month or more" Rose said trying to comfort me

"why does everyone I care about get hurt or they die..." i said but then i remembered it " this is your work again isn't it " i shouted as i look up

"Geo who are you talking to" Rose asked

"Destiny, it's a long story that i will tell you later" i said to Rose

"excuse me Rose "dawn said walking into the room as Rose moved and walked straight towards Kai pouring a liquid into his mouth

"whats that?" i asked whipping my tears

" i dont know but lets hope it works" dawn said throwing the bottle away

cough "ugh that was disgusting " Kai said whipping his mouth " let me guess my brother gave you guys a bottle and you had no idea what it was?" Kai asked knowing all about the bottle we all nod out heads

"oh well it was a healing potion that my family ancestors made but you can only make it once every one hundred year well either way, good night sleep and i should be better for the dance tomorrow" Kai said with a smile

" ok then i guess i don't need to stay here any longer " i said as i get up and walks out the door " later on and that friend of yours won't talk to me or Brandon but she will say a few words to the other girls but yeah she is gonna be staying with us till we get this Death Knight thing figured out" i said as i left with Rose

" ok then bye bye" Dawn said as she walked out and went ot the car with me and Rose

"thank you for helping me show what i take pride in" Kai said looking over at the little wanyamon sitting down on the share sleeping

-end of chapter 4-

wow what an interesting chapter

"interesting, i found the girl i L- never ind but we got a new member to the team, i got a sword through me and i reached ultimate all in the same day that more then interesting" Kai

" well you were the stupid one and not even pay attention to the human even though you know they fight to"

"oh yeah you wanna fight" Kai said

" no not really we gotta save our energy for the next chapter"

"oh yeah good po-" Kai

punch in the head

i win" slap

ouch what was that for?"

"for doing something soo cheap" Rose

" oh well just let me get this done"

smack!

Not as much fun when it is done to you now is it" rose

" you use a damn frying pan, are you crazy"

"shut up and tell them whats going on the next chapter before i hit you again" rose

"alright fine"

next time on digimon the shining ace

I'm tired of no action

yeah me to

and no ruins my first dance with Geo lets show em sunflowmon

Rose's perfect night

p.s i still need some original characters and also i realized that there was a few details i left out so i'm gonna say them now and for those that want Kai and dawn or Kai and Jen... Jen is removed from the vote and replaced with the new character Sabrina witch is a character someone sent to me the day before i post this chapter so if i get some original charaters i will put them in my next chapter unless i have a plan for them later

and he is a everyone's colour of digivice

mine: pearl blue with white outlines

Kai : was just blue but after the Death Knight symbol was put on the back it went dark blue with black outlines

Rose: bright red but not pink

Brandon: orange with crimson flames as the outline colour

Lilly: very light green

Jen: just an ordinary green

Sabrina: girly pink

Dawn:faded pink

and that should be that and for my readers who like this story ' but doesn't review' i will have at least 3 new chapters up a week


	5. Rose's perfect night

Hey Brandon here I know this is Geo's job but he and Rose are busy if you know what i mean... jk i got no idea where Geo last i saw him he was at the hospital with Kai and i got no idea what happen after that well either way he is problem at a restaurant eating or something well here is what happen last time, Kai decide to go on a little adventure with his digimon and left all of us at the house

and he met a pretty nice girl named Sabrina who had a partner digimon named Guilmon but Sabrina will barely say anything to me or Geo but besides that Kai then got his ass kicked in a fight with a Death Knight who turned out to be his brother and strange thing is he actually put a sword through Kai and i know brothers don't get along all the time but that family got some issues but Kai and gaomon reached ultimate but it wasn't good enough cause a mega level digimon showed up and attacked and it turned out to be Kai's brothers digimon but as he left he gave us some sort of potion to give to him and it healed him completely and that is pretty much it now whats that thing Geo always um oh yeah enough of the past or else we will miss the present.. ok i don't know what he says... just read and hopefully he will be here next time

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON JUST SOME OF THE CHARACTERS

"KAI!" I shouted as the sword goes through his chest "ahh" I said as i set up and opens up my eyes and look around and Rose is asleep next to me "holy crap it was just a dream" I said putting my hand on my head

" whats the matter?" Veemon asked as he gets out from underneath the blankets

"oh nothing buddy" I said rubbing his head

"but that's the 7th time you woke up" Veemon said rubbing his eyes

"yeah I know but either way I'm still good now go to sleep" I told him as I lay back down

"nah i don't want to" Veemon said point at the clock that is on the wall

"Damn it it's already 7:30" I said as I sat back up

" don't you got to go to go to school in like one hour" Veemon said scratching his head

"Damn it Veemon how long did you know this" I said as I started to shake him

"L-long e-enough " Veemon said as i still shake him

"Rose get up" I said as I let Veemon down and tapped Rose on the shoulder

"mmm stop I want to sleep in" Rose mumbled, not getting up

"Listen, you know the school rule,if we don't show up to every class the day of the dance we don't get to go"I said as Rose jumped out of the bed

"Shit come on lets wake everyone up"Rose said as she leaves the room only half dressed like usual

'man she got a nice a-' I thought to myself until slapped me

"Ow damn it Veemon what was that for?" I asked him rubbing my face

"for shaking me" Veemon said as he ran out the room

"UGH i don't wanna go to school" I said as i got out of bed and went down in the living room where Brandon, Lilly and Jen was sitting on the couch, Dawn witting on the floor next to them and Sabrina over in the chair furthest away from everyone and they were all ready for school

"let me guess you guys used all the hot water" I said looking at Brandon

"Nope we left enough for one person"Coronamon said

"yup so either you be a gentlemen and let Rose get in or you be a jerk and get in yourself" Lilly said with a devilish grin on her face

" or i do the third option and both of us get in the same time" I said for a joke

"ok" Rose said as she walks up the stairs

"wow Geo you said that for a joke didn't you?"Brandon asked

"yeah but that doesn't matter, I'm 17 now whats the worst that can happen my mom ground me?" I said in a sarcastic voice

" well either way you got skill some how" Brandon said holding out his fist for a fist bump

"I'm fully aware" I said hitting his fist and running up the stairs afterwards

"what is wrong with him?" Dawn asked as everyone looks at her

"what do you mean?"Jen asked

"last night he woke up 6 or 7 times screaming 'not again' "Dawn said to explain her question

"no one knows why but he will always do that when one of his friends almost dies, when i got hit by a car and almost died if i didn't jump up and hit the wind shield, all i had was broken bones but he kept on waking up saying not again" Brandon said not really knowing the answer to his question " Jen would know more then i do" Brandon said as everyone looked at Jen

" don't look at me, he doesn't tell me anything" Jen said in a sad tone

"hmmm I wonder what they are doing up there" Lilly said looking up

"They're probably doin-" Brandon said until his mouth was covered

"Listen lets not talk about my brothers love life ok"Jen said removing her hand from Brandon

"Fine but they better hurry up" Lilly said

-30 mins later after me and Rose get out of the shower-

"here is a new fox shirt I bought you" Rose said throwing me a new shirt that was white and then a neon blue fox symbol on it

"Wow you didn't really have to do this" I said putting it on " it fits like a glove"

"how come i don't get anything" Veemon said pissed off that he doesn't get anything

" because your a digimon" Lalamon said as she just floats around

"hmp its not fair" Veemon said cross his arms and turning away from Lalamon

"the bus is here!" Dawn shouted out

"shit" I said as i put on a black and white plaid shirt and puts on my belt and runs out the door at the same time

-10 min bus -

"wow i forgot how big this place was" I said as i got off the bus and sees my huge school that looked like a castle

"oh hey that's Kai over there" Lilly said pointing at Kai

"hey guys what up" Kai said walking over to us almost falling over cause he was still a bit injured from his fight

"you ok?" Brandon asked

"yeah and no I'm not going back to the hospital cause i gotta go to the dance for someone" Kai said looking at Sabrina

"Oh, I see whats going on here"I said as i look at Kai then Sabrina but then Sabrina's face turned Red and she walked into the school

" well i guess we might as well get to our classes then" I said as me and Rose went to math, Jen and Kai going to gym class

Lilly going to science and Brandon went to work shop and dawn went to art

-in math-

" hey isn't that Geo?" a hot brunet said to another one as i walked into the class room

" yeah i think it is,he is hotter then i remember, its time for me to make a move " the second one said as she walked over towards me "hey Geo" she said as she walks up to me " how about you and me ditch this place and go somewhere else" she said as she put her finger on my chest and sliding it down to my gut

" yeah you probably shouldn't do that" i said worried that Rose might see this

" and why not" she said leaning her head closer to mine

"you step away from him!" Rose said as she walking in

' and here we go.. I'm gonna sit down and watch this' i thought to myself as i sat into a desk

"and why should I" the girl said

"because he is mine!" Rose said as she walks up to her

"I don't see your name on him and plus I'm sure he would rather a girl with a better figure then yours" the girl said snapping her fingers

" i wish i had some popcorn right now" I said holding out my digivice so that Veemon can see it to

"i got more of a figure then you will ever have" Rose said snapping her fingers

"you might say that but your body doesn't" the girl said giving as she moved her finger down in a straight line

"haha and this is coming from a bra stuffer, so at least I'm natural so why don't you go find your own man who needs some tissues" Rose said as she sits in the desk in front of me and the other girl was about to try to get in a fight with Rose but then the teacher walked in and she went back to her seat

"and Geo if I ever see you like that again I will kill you" Rose said with a smile as she turns to the front

"you got lucky there Geo, If Rose would have walked in a few seconds later you would have been dead" Veemon said in the digivice

" Yeah I know" i said as I put my digivice away

-skipping every other class before lunch cause they are not important-

"damn it I always did hate waiting in line for food" I said as i was in the cafeteria line up

"Geo!, Sabrina made everyone some sort of curry or something for dinner remember" Brandon shouted out

"oh yeah" I said as i got out of the line up and sat down at a table where everyone was besides Dawn and Sabrina

"man i feel bad for that kid over there" Lilly said pointing out that there is a new kid alone at a table eating by his self

"oh wow a new kid this time of the year?"I said

"yup it's pretty sad"Jen said

"well he isn't a hot fit kid" Lilly said sizing the new kid up

"hey what are those guys doing" I said as I see the school bullies walk up to to the new kid

"hey you bought the last piece of pizza and i wanted it" the biggest bully said

"ok you can have it" the new kid said

"i want it on you!" the bully said as he put the pizza on the new kid

"Hey don't take that from them" a voice said from no where

"what did you say kid"the bully said as he grabbed the new kid by the shirt ready to punch him

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU PICK SOMEONE ON YOUR OWN SIZE" i shouted from 2 tables away

"and do you want the person to be you" the bully said as he dropped the new and walked up to me and grabbed me by the shirt

"sure" I said punching him in the face

"kick his ass"Veemon said in the digivice

" ohh why you little" the bully said as he tried to punch me but i grabbed his wrist and pulled it down continually punching him in the face

"you had enough" I said kicking him into a wall

"you are gonna regret that" he said as he got up and ran after me with his fist up ready to punch me

"pathetic, I can't stand people who think they can pick on others, I will bring justice to you" I said as a light blue aura slightly covered my body but not enough for anyone to see it

"lets see how you like this!" the bully said trying to punch me again but like before he missed and I grabbed his arm and threw him into another wall

" lets see how you like this" i said copying what he did before about to punch him in the face until

"STOP PLEASE!" the new kid said causing me to stop right before my fist made contact with him, I look over at him and I'm not sure what I saw but I think i saw his heart glow "please you don't need to fight for me" the kid said standing up and this is his appearance

tall, dark,haired boy with a stocky build. He is chubby and has a fat face. Blue eyes,dark brown, almost black hair, wearing a red hoodie and black sweatpants

"hmp, you lucky you don't get your punishment for what you did" i said turning around and walking back to the table

"attention everyone, attention everyone i hope you are all excited for the final dance for this school year the theme is 'the night of you life' so dress up in formal clothing and also it is girl choice dance so the girls got to make the first move now" the speakers said " and one more thing can Geo Knight come to the office please"

" you have got to be kidding me" I said as I got up and went to the office witch was a long walk

"well i better go with him" Rose said getting up and picking up my lunch " he is gonna want this to" she said as she walked away

-in the principals office -

"Geo please take a seat" the principal said gesturing to the seat

'Man this one is a new one, the old one looked normal but this one wears a monocle and has pure grey hair and wears a fancy black and grey suit' I thought to myself as i sat down in the chair in front of his desk

"Now Geo do you know why you are here" the principal asked

" Not a clue" I shaking my head

"Well it seams like you are the leader of your group but yet you didn't reach ultimate yet" the principal said as he looked out the window and my eyes widen when he said 'yet you didn't reach ultimate yet'

"So what do you have to say to that Geo my boy" The Principal said making my eyes widen even more

'Geo my boy' where did I here that before I thought to myself "what do you know old man!" i should as i stood up and slamming my hands on his desk

"Oh dear Geo no need to shout" the principal said still looking out the window

"I swear i will kill you, and i wil-" i said until i was cut off by him interrupting me

"And do what then? go to jail for killing an innocent man? And plus you and your pathetic Veemon won't be able to do anything about" the principal said making my body freeze and my eyes widen even more

' is he really who I think he is?' I thought to myself

"now hurry up and find your crest so you can achieve ultimate" the principal said

"what crest?" i asked starting to calm down

"it is the symbol that will only work for you and your specific quality" the principal said " It is very hard to explain but for Kai it is his pride to fight for what he believes in witch in other words can be said as his determination and for Brandon truth be told it was courage, he wasn't scared to fight the ultimate head on and his burning emotion for Coronamon is what turned his aura into his ability" the principal said looking at me noticing that I'm very confused " It takes the aura and the crest to unlock ultimate and in order to get the aura you must understand your digimon and they must understand you, you must be in sync to put it into one word and to turn that aura into an ability you must have the will to fight with all of your heart, sometimes you might not even notice that you are using it , but for the crest when the specific quality is strong enough it will cause your crest to appear and you will be able to unlock the powers of ultimate, now hurry up and find yours before its to late" he said as he pointed towards the door when he finished talking, i didn't say anything after that i just left and Rose was there just sitting out side the office with my lunch

" wow you actually waited for me" I said holding out my hand helping her up

" i will wait for you even if it was a life time and you wanna know something?" Rose said with a smile

"What?" I ask smiling back at her

"I look cute in this outfit" Rose said leaning over a little bit

"Hey never said you in a long time Rose" some random guy said as he walked past Rose slapping her ass

"eek, ouch that hurt a little bit Chad" Rose said rubbing her but

"And who do we have here? You boy friend? If so then you sure went down hill after me" Chad said, Chad was about about 6'2

and had blond hair and green eyes and was wearing a fancy looking shirt and American eagle blue jeans

"And what if he is and he is way more of a man then you will ever be" Rose said sticking out her tongue and grabbing my arm like always

" You better take that back you bitch" Chad said pissed off at Rose

" OK that's it" I said as I turn around and punches him in the gut with all i got

"uggh" he said as he went flying into a wall

"shit run" i said grabbing Rose's hand and running away from the principal's office

"hey its that kid again and he is all alone again" I said as i run past him not paying attention to where I'm going and ended up colliding with some knocking my digivice out of my pocket " sorry "I said as I quickly picks up my digivice and runs away again

"ok later on" then the student that I bumped into said as he got back up " wow Bearmon that was strange hey buddy" the student said but no one said anything " huh wheres my digivice" the student said looking on the floor only to find a Perl blue digivice with white outlines " well this is a problem" the student said putting the digivice in his pocket and walks in the direction i was going

-back at the cafeteria-

"hmm wonder where Geo and Rose is" Kai said with his face full of the food Sabrina made for everyone

"" oh there they are" Lilly said pointing out

" hey guys" I said laying my digivice on the table

"um Geo why is your digivice crimson?" Brandon pointed out

"what are you talking...about..." I said looking at the digivice that i laid on the table " THAT ISN'T MY DIGIVICE!" i screamed running around in circles "oh what am i suppose to do now"

"Hey, is this yours?" the person i bumped into said waving my digivice in his hand

"YES!"I said as i run up and trades digivices with him " Veemon you ok buddy?" i asked Veemon but all i got back was a few snores "well i will take that as a yes"

"haha well then my names Chris Putnam" Chris said holding out his hand

"my name is Geo Knight" I said shaking his hand, Chris Has short brown hair that is always a mess,His eye color is within the green-blue range, he is usually seen wearing sweat pants and usually a sweat shirt with a T-Shirt underneath.

"Why do you guys leave your digivices on the table?" Chris asked looking at the digivices

"We just put it there so that another tamers can come talk to us" Lilly said

"Oh come with us after school and we can get to know everyone" I said to Chris

"sure me and Bearmon don't got anything to do

'hmm he isn't that bad looking' Jen thought to herself

"Ok now there is one person we need to talk to though, come with me Chris" I said as i walk to where i last saw that new kid

"Sure" Chris said as he followed me

"there he is" i said looking at the kid on the bench eating a sandwich cause his pizza was ruined

"Hey remember me?" I asked as i sit down next to him

"Hello" He said in a sad voice

"ok I'm not very good at this so I'm just gonna show you my digivice and hope that you will be our friend" I said as I take out my digivice

"There is a lot of other tamers at a table and they're all friends with each other so why don't you come and join use" Chris said with a smile on his face

"Oh crap i forgot to say my name, I'm Geo Knight" i said

"and I'm Chris Putnam" Chris said

"I'm Darren Kennedy"

" come on follow us" Chris and I both said as we got up and left to walk towards the table

"Ok but am I able to meet everyone after school because the bell is about to ring"Darren said as he started to walk in the other direction

"ok just get on bus #347" and we will introduce you to everyone at my girl friends house ok?" i shouted as he walked away but he didn't reply

"I guess he is shy" Chris said as he walked towards the art room

"what you got art?" I asked as Chris walked away

"nope it's just the only class you can fall asleep in" he said with a grin on his face

"oh ok then?" i said as he walked into the art room

-2 hours later and now on the bus-

"This is gonna be a perfect night" Rose said turned around in the bus seat talking to Lilly and Dawn

"Well i sure hope so" Dawn said

"Oh and who are you two going to the dance with?" Rose asked Lilly and Dawn

"I'm just gonna go and dance with the guys who don't have a date" Dawn said trying to hide the fact that she was to shy to ask anyone and Lilly didn't say anything just blushed a little and put her head down

"WILL YOU HURRY UP AND ASK BRANDON!" Rose shouted as she look up only to see that ever on the bus was looking right at Lilly and her witch made Rose blush as red the stop light on the street so she crouched down into her seat "Geo did I say that to loud" Rose said to me but i didn't say anything " are you awake?" Rose said as she hit me in the gut

"W-what no I'm awake" I said opening up my eyes

"haha Brandon just go up to her and say yes" Kai said talking to Brandon in the same seat as him

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked Kai being confused

"Well its girls choice but most girls don't like making the first, so you just say yes before she ask" Kai said explaining to Kai what he meant by he said earlier

"Ok then I will do that after you do that with Sabrina" Brandon said trying to get Kai to do it first

"W-what are you talking about" Kai said as he blushed a little

"Pass me your phone" Brandon said holding out his hand

"ok not sure why" Kai said giving his phone to Brandon and Kai turned it on and the background picture was the picture of him and Sabrina that Gaomon had taken on the day they went up the mountain

"whats your point" Kai said quickly taking his phone back

"Kai just do it and I will do it, Deal" Brandon said holding out his hand

"Deal" Kai said shaking Brandon's hand

-5 mins later at Rose's house-

Knock Knock

"Geo you go open the door" Rose said just sitting down while typing on her laptop

"alright" I said getting up and unlocking the door and opens it up only to see that Chris and Darren was at the door " Come on in guys" I moving out of the way "oh and don't be scared to let you digimon out cause its just tamers here anyways" I said as Veemon and Coronamon was rolling down the stairs with a bar in their hands

"Haha ok" Chris said laughing at Veemon and Coronamon fighting over a candy bar "Bearmon realize" Chris said holding out his digivice and a little black bear wearing a hat backwards and it had bears and he had straps wrapped around his hands and one big one around his stomach and shoulder

"Yes finally I'm free of that grey hell" Bearmon said as he stretched his arms in the are and takes a sniff and smell the candy bar that the to other digimon was fighting over "hmmm i want some of that" Bearmon said jumping into the wrestle for the candy bar

"Gomamon Realize" Darren said as a white seal looking digimon with a few purple lines and a orange Mohawk appeared in fornt of Darren

"do I smell a candy bar" Gomamon said as he quickly got into the fight for the bar

"Hahahaha, oh I'm sure they are all gonna be the best of friends, and you guys do know that there is more in the kitchen" I said laughing them, they all dropped the one bar and ran to the kitchen completely forgetting about the one they were all fighting over

"Well then" I said as i walked into the living room and Chris and Darren followed, everyone was in the kitchen

"well come on girls it's time to get the Ready for the dance" Rose said getting up and walking towards Chris and Darren " I'm Rose and this is Lalamon" Rose said walking past them and Lalamon following her

"I'm Lilly and this is Palmon" Lilly said as she walks past them as Palmon followed her

"I'm Jen Knight, Geo's twin sister and this is Betamon" Jen said walking past them and Betamon followed her

"I'm Dawn and this is Salamon" Dawn said as Salamon followed her and then Sabrina followed her but didn't say anything

"I'm Guilmon" Guilmon said with joy as he followed Sabrina

"ok that was strange" I said as I sat down on the couch and Chris and Darren followed

"GEO!" Veemon shouted as he ran from the kitchen and jumped on my laps

"What?" I asked him

"Coronamon melted all the bars, there wasn't enough for him so he melted all of ours" Veemon said acting like a little kid

" No he gave me a headbutt making me drop the one i had so then i melted his" Coronamon said as he walked out rubbing his head

"haha oh well no more now" Brandon said as he picked up Coronamon and put him in his laps

"Now you guys don't see Gaomon acting like a little kid"Kai said as Gaomon walked into the living room eating the bar that the digimon was fighting over before

"uh oh" Gaomon said as he slowly backed and Coronamon and Veemon pounced at him

"It's mine" the 3 digimon said fighting over it

"Well moving on, I'm Kai Steele and the blue wolf over there is my partner Gaomon" Kai said holding out his hand

"Chris Putnam" Chris said shaking Kai's hand

"I want the bar" Bearmon shouted as he jumped in the fight for the bar

"And that's Bearmon" Chris said laughing at his partner

" and I"m Brandon Leafs and the little orange tiger is my partner Coronamon" Brandon said shaking Chris' hand

"I'm Darren Kennedy and that seal digimon is my partner Gomamon" Darren said shaking Brandons hand as Gomamon jumps in the fight

-some where in the city-

"hurry up and do it" a giant grey beetle said

"alright" a teenager girl said as she held up a device "DEATH REALM ON!"

-at Rose's house-

all of our digivices started to glow

"shit not now" I said as we were all teleported to the big ope field but we were all wearing the clothes we were wearing the first time we wen't there

"huh what happen to our dresses?" Jen said looking at all the other girls

"I don't know"Rose said as she was dragged to the middle of the field but some force and the force shield came up blocking everyone else

"Damn it!" I said punching the wall

"Don't worry Geo I'll finish this fast" Rose said as her digivice glowed

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SUNFLOWMON

"now where my opponent" Rose said looking around

"I'm right here" the girl said in a black cloak as she removed the hood and long brown hair went around her neck

"hey aren't you that girl who was flirting with Geo earlier?" Rose asked remembering what had happen in math class earlier that day

"Yup and now here is the deal, if I win Geo goes with me to the dance" The girl said point at me

"And what is in it for me Ashley?" Rose asked willing to bet me

"Oh come on how did i get dragged into this and are you actually willing to bet me!" i shouted as i put my head down at the fact that is was actually willing to bet me

"It's ok man if she really loves you then it just means that she will try even harder to win" Chris said patting me on the back

"Well if you win I will give you the one of a kind Dress you wanted" Ashley said

"Deal" Rose said

"good" Ashley said as a giant grey beetle appeared behind Ashley "now do you really think a pathetic champion can beat an ultimate like Okuwamon" Ashley said laughing at Rose " and now Geo is gonna be going to the dance with me

"Rose just witch with me" I said as I punch the Force shiled

"NO! I'm tired of no action" Rose said as a bright red aura engulfed her body

"Yeah me to" Sunflowmon said as her body was engulfed by the same aura

"and no ruins my first dance with Geo lets show em Sunflowmon" Rose said

"Go kicker her ass Okuwamon" Ashley said as the giant digimon attacked

SUNSHINE BEAM! Sunflowmon shot a beam of light at Okuwamon but it had no effect it just bounced off and hit the ground

SCISSOR ARM OMEGA! Okuwamon said as he hit Sunflowmon sending her flying into a tree except the tree cracked in half

"face it just give up faith you have no chance of winning and you and Geo never would have worked out anyways" Ashley said trying to end this fight fast enough so that she can go to the dance

'why isn't the tamer fighting' I thought to myself

" Give up faith is one thing i will never do, i will always have faith in Sunflowmon and everything else and i will fight with just faith alone if I have to"Rose said as the bright Red aura got bigger " Faith is something that should never be broken because aslong as someone got faith there is nothing they can do,isn't that right Sunflowmon" Rose said as the light brighten

"Right, as long as Rose has Faith in me i will never lose to any digimon no matter how strong they are" Sunflowmon said as the light brighten around her

SUNFLOWMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON! Sunflowmon turned into a pink human like digimon except she had blower pedals at the end of her wrist and ankles and Giant flower on her back and and upside down one on her head as a hat

"Come on Lilamon lets in this fast" Rose said as she gives Lilamon more power

"With please" Lilamon said as she charged in at Okuwamon, UN DEUX POLLEN! Lilamon flew around Okuwamon spreading pollen all over the place cause Okuwamon to lose it's will to fight making it degenerate into a metal bug looking digimon

"what why did you degenerate into Kokuwamon?" Ashley said looking at her partner digimon

"because i lost my will to fight" Kokuwamon said without a care in the world

"Alright fine you win this one, and when you go back to your house you should be wearing it, but this isn't over" Ashley said as we were all teleported back to Rose's house and all of us in the living room wearing what we were wearing before and the girls was up stairs changing into there dress fr the dance so they didn't have much on

"Sick" Kai said holding out his hand for a fist bump as all the girls run up stairs with all of there faces as red as guilmon's body and guilmon also had no idea what was going on but all of the boy digimon was laughing

"yup we might have been crushed by everyone one cause this time we landed in a big pile including the digimon but it was worth it" Brandon said bumping Kai's fist

"does that happen a lot around here?" Chris asked as he got up and sat on the massage chair and turning it on

"Yup" me, Kai and Brandon said at the same time

"oh hey i got a txt" I said as I pull out my phone and read the message out loud " You guys better go get dressed and I had a feeling that you were gonna invite Chris and Darren over so I had one of my father's people drop off suits that should fit them and also go with out us and wait at the dance love: your only Rose ;) " I put away my phone when I was done reading it

"well I guess we might as well go get dressed" Kai said

-20 mins later at the dance-

"well we are all wearing tuxedos like every other guy, but they still are not here" Kai said looking at his watch as the rest of us just lean against the wall of the gym where the dance is looking like losers but the suddenly the girls walked in with there hair done up looking right nice wearing there dresses, Rose had a pure white dress with silver sparkles going down the side of it and the dress really showed her figure, Sabrina had a pink dress that was just a perfect fit on the top but on the bottom was a little puffed out, Lilly had a black dress that was like Sabrina's except that the bottom part of it was shorter and at the bottom it was fuzzy at the very end, Jen had a blue dress that was like Rose's but it was just blue and some sort of jewel that held a strap going over her should shoulder witch was part of the dress, Dawn had a golden sparkly dress that was like Rose's except it had a silver line going down in a spiral

"Wow"I said as I put my fingers in my mouth then whistles then walked up to Rose

Kai looks over at Brandon and they both nod there head then Kai went up to Sabrina

"Yes" Kai said as Sabrina blushed

"Yes what?" she said as she blushed even more knowing what he was talking about

"Yes I will dance with you, just because it's the girls choice doesn't mean the guy can't make the first move" Kai said with a smile

Sabrina's face blushed to a bright red

"a-alright" she said as Kai held her hand and led her to the dance floor where a slow song was playing, Kai then put his arms around her waist as she put her's around on his shoulders

"well that worked, I guess it's my turn" Brandon said as he walked up to Lilly

"I swear to god if you does the same thing as Kai then you lose all respect that I had for you" Lilly said causing Brandon to frezze in place trying to think of something else to say

"Ok I won't do what Kai just did" he said as he got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers "mm about time you did that" Lilly said as she held onto Brandon's hand

" ok lets go dance before the song is over"Brandon said leading the way to the dance floor

"Hey um Chris do you want to dance?" Jen asked nervelessly

"Sure" Chris said with a smile on his face

"Alright but if you get to close to him i will have to come out there and attack" Bearmon said getting a little bit jealous that jen will be dancing with Chris

"Don't worry Bearmon"Jen said laughing as they went to the dance floor

"Well looks like it's just the two of us" Dawn said

"Yup"" Darren said

"Hey come on lets go pull a prank" Dawn said with a devilish smile as she grabbed Darren's hand and ran up to the control room that controlled all the lights and sound and since the 'DJ' was in the gym no one was in there "ok so when this song is over i want you to set that light over on Geo and that other one on some random guy, you got it?" Dawn said with the devilish smile on her face again

"U-um ok?" Darren said not knowing why

"Geo there's something I need to tell you" Rose said as the song ended

"Sure what is it" I said as the light was pointing at me and some random guy

"Ok here is what is going to happen the 2 people have been randomly selected for a dance off" Dawn said into a mic as a fast beat song came on

"Ok bring it"I said as everyone in the gym spread out so there was a giant opening for me and some other guy

"Lets so what you got there buddy" The other guy said as he stepped forward and pulled off moves i have only seen on t.v

"Well let's see what i can do" I said as spread my arms out and brought one in and waved my body then randomly doing a back flip cause I had no idea what to do

"alright not bad" the other guy said pulling off more moves that i never seen before

"Come on Geo don't lose" Rose and all the other people from the tamer group said trying to cheer me on

"Alright, Lets go" i said doing my usual dance moves adding a few fighting moves like a leg sweep to make it look better, the dance off went on for a few more mins till the song ended and me and the guy gave each other a 'bro hug'

"well I never knew you were good looking, good fighter, good kisser and a good dancer" Rose said as i walked up to her

"alright folks someone request this song for ironic purpose that it is almost summer" the dj said as a slow beat came on and then the lyrics started

_I can still see you standing there summer tangle in your hair_

"oh cool it's Blame it on September" I said as Rose put her hands on my shoulder and leaned her head on my shoulder and i put my arms around her waist

"Geo at the end of summer dance request this song and i will tell you what I had to tell you earlier, ok?" Rose said as a tear came from her eye

"Ok I will" I said wondering why she was crying

-END OF CHAPTER 5-

WRITE IN THE REVIEWS WHAT YOU THINK ROSE WANTS TO TELL ME

sorry that this was a long chapter and there will be no preview of the next chapter this time and also sorry that it toke longer then usual to get this chapter right and i would like to thank the people who let me use there characters and I love how adding the 2 new characters even out the number of boys and girls right before the dance chapter so no one went alone and please I am begging you guys to review this chapter... please and also i do not own ' Blame it on September' and I'm not to sure if i was allowed to use it or not...(hope i don't get in trouble) and I hope for everyone who let me use there oc that they like how u used them and that should just about rap this up and sorry for the short battle you will know why it is short in a near by chapter and please pm me or just say it in the review if you want your original character in my story... ok that should be all ... later on Geo out,

WRITE IN THE REVIEWS WHAT YOU THINK ROSE WANTS TO TELL ME


	6. the aquas fight!

Hey and yup I'm back and that is probably the last time Brandon does this because he don't even know my saying. So here is what happen last time, everyone went to school witch all you kids should go to...even though i hate it... a lot OK what ever if you are a kid and you are reading this story good job you are reading a T rated story but besides that there was 2 new tamers added to the group but we ran out of space at Rose's so some of us went back to my apartment but of course I stayed with Rose.. what were we talking about... oh yeah what happen last time, so Rose got ultimate and I still don't what the hell is up with that, I'm the strongest but yet I still don't got ultimate... that sucks... and besides that I got into a dance off... well enough of the past and lets look at the present before we miss it.

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON I ONLY OWN SOME OF THAT CHARACTERS.**

-At Rose's house about a week after the dance-

"mmmm good morning Geo" Rose said as she stretched her arms as she wakes up

"I wanna do something fun today"I said as Rose looks over and sees me already dressed and ready to go

"well I guess we could go to my private beach for a vacation, my father owns a mansion so there is enough room for everyone "Rose said as she yawned

"Wait you own a private beach!" I said in shock at how rich her family is

"Yup and the waves there are really good" Rose said as she got out of the bed

"I wanna go, I wanna go"Veemon said as he jumps up and down on the floor

"Wait if it's a private beach then that means there won't be any random people there so all of the digimon can play right?" I asked Rose who was brushing her hair

"Well duh, me and Rose go there all the time" Lalamon as she just floats around

"Cool i will call everyone and tell them" I said as i take out my phone and starts to dial numbers

-at the apartment-

"Alright that sounds like fun" Lilly said as she hangs up the phone "OK guys pack your swim suits and enough clothes for a week cause we are going to a beach with a mansion and the digimon play there to"

"YAY" all of the digimon said

-at Darren's house-

"sure" Darren said hanging up the phone

-Chris' apartment-

"Um let me see if Bearmon is up for it" Chris said

"well I have to swim?" Bearmon said some how knowing what Chris was gonna ask

"You won't have to but i will bring an extra towels for you if you do" Chris said to Bearmon "alright were in" Chris said to me on the phone

-Rose's house-

"OK everyone is in for the for" I said as I turn around and Rose was holding 3 or 4 different bikinis

"OK witch ones should I bring" Rose asked me as I tilted my head down and shakes my head

"Does it really matter" I asked Rose

"Yes it does matter, a girl has got to look their best every second" Rose said in a serious tone

"Well you look beautiful in anyone of them" I said to Rose to get me out of making a bad choice then getting blamed for it later

"Sorry Geo but your not getting lucky with that line" Rose said as she turns around and walks into a bath room that was part of her room that i never notice once

"Wow how did I never see that door before" I said looking at Veemon

" I never even knew that there was a locked box under her bed"Veemon said with his feet sticking out from under the bed

"Get out of that"I said as i pull him out from under the bed but he was still holding the box

"now why did you pull me out"Veemon asked with a sad face

"why were you under there anyways" I said countering his question with my own

"Because i put that giant cookie under there for later but it's not there now"

"Guilmon where did you get that cookie" Sabrina asked in the other room

"I forget" Guilmon said as he started to take a bite out of it

"my cookie" Veemon said as he ran into the room where Guilmon was V-HEADBUT Veemon shouted as he head butted Guilmon causing him to drop the cookie

"hey why did you do that" Guilmon asked as he got up

"Because this is my cookie"Veemon said as he walked out of the room and i walked in and dragged Veemon back in

"Now say your sorry" I said as I walked into the room with Veemon

"hmp, alright, I'm sorry for attacking you Guilmon"Veemon said as he cracked the cookie in half and gave Guilmon half of it

"YAY"Guilmon said eating the half in one bite

"Oh by the way we are going on a vacation to the beach " I said looking at Sabrina who still didn't talk to me all she did was node her head

"do you got a swim suit?" I asked realizing that no one mentioned to pack a swim suit when we packed our clothes for staying together at Rose's house but once again Sabrina didn't say anything all she did was shake her head

"well ask Rose is she got one that will fit you" I said as me and Veemon walked out of the room

"Well Guilmon I hope you like sand" Sabrina said when I left

"yo Kai we are going on vacation on the beach" I said as i walk into the room that he was in

"Wait so we will be surround but lots of hot girls in bikinis" Kai said with a huge smile on his face

"No... OK will there will be hot girls there but if you flirt with the two hottest ones you will get you ass kicked" I said giving him a harsh stare

"By who?" Kai asked not catching on to what I mean

"By me and Brandon" I said still giving him a harsh stare

"Nah never mind, if Rose and Lilly are the hottest girls there then I'm not in" Kai said as he laid back in his bed

"I's a private beach that Rose owns so the digimon can do what they want" I said and then Gaomon's tail started to wag

"Come please go" Goamon said wagging his tail

"Yeah lets go" the ogre brothers said in the digivice

"Alright fine I'll go" Kai said to get his digimon to be quiet

" OK then" I said as I left the room and went to the bath room in the hall and got in the shower

"U-um excuse me but Geo told me i should come ask you for a swim suit" Sabrina said as her face turned red from embarrassment from asking for a swim suit

"hmm"Rose said as she went around Sabrina in a circle " Well you aren't as develop as I am but one of my older ones should fir you" She said as she went into her closet and threw a lot of thing out looking for a swim suit that would fit Sabrina " OK now then we want something that looks great with your hair and eyes" Rose said still looking

"you don't have to go all out looking for the right one" Sabrina said

"Hey, like i told Geo a girl has got to look her best every second, oh here we go" Rose said as she walked out holding a 2 piece suit that was all black but had green jewels connecting the straps "This one if perfect" Rose said holding it up to Sabrina

"Um you sure I should wear a 2 piece" Sabrina said looking a bit nervous

" Well its the only one I got and Kai is into things like this" Rose said for a joke but it made Sabrina's Face turn into a bright red

"come on don't be shy when it comes to that" Rose said trying not to laugh

-few mins later-

"well that was a good shower" I said as i walk out of the bath room with blue and white cargo shorts on with a towel around my neck

"Geo you got a text"Veemon said passing me my phone

"huh wonder who its from"I said as i open the message and reads it freezing in place shocked by who its from

"Geo are you are right"Veemon asked worried about me but i didn't answer him instead i read out the message

"_how are you Geo and Veemon, Its June 20__th__ and i did tell you I will never let you forget how powerful i am, And i hear that you are able to gain power from your aura but yet you still are not able to get ultimate, that's sad and don't get to comfortable with the friends you got now cause they will disappear like the other ones from: Ren and Impmon"_

" Geo" Veemon said worried about me as i sent a message back saying _if you think your getting away with what you did then you are a idiot, i will kill you and i will not stop until you are dead so say hi to all the people you killed after I'm done with you Ren_

"its alright Veemon, we will show him how strong we are since that day and justice will be delivered" I said to Veemon not noticing that my chest was glowing a little bit

"Good,we are gonna kick his ass "Veemon said punching his hand

"haha yes we are buddy" I said patting him on the head as my phone vibrated again , I look at my phone and it is a new message from _Ren_.

"Is it him?" Veemon asked

"yup,I'll read it out, _5 weeks from now let us decide that in the digital world and then you can see your 'friends' once again hahaha"_

I said reading out the message to Veemon

"one of use are dieing that day aren't we" Veemon said with a depress tone

"Yes but it wont be either one of us" I said to Veemon

"but I don't want Ren and Impmon to die" Veemon said with a sad tone, I looked at Veemon with a harsh look

"You know that we have to do it Veemon" I said to him in a serious tone

"I know but maybe we can find a way to-" Veemon said until i cut him off

"HE WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT HE DID AND HE WILL DIE FOR THE SAKE OF JUSTICE!" I said but it wasn't my voice it had a crazier sound to it and my light blue aura engulfed my body and my hair was standing up from the intense power 'what was that' I thought to myself as the aura vanished

"And who will suffer" Kai said as he walked out of his room with dark blue shorts with white flowers on them

"Its none of your business" I said turning around and walked away put he grabbed my should and put me into the wall

"Hey what are friends for if you don't trust them" Kai said as he holds me against the wall

"Its something me and Veemon need to handle ourselves " I said kicking him into the other wall " and don't ever do that again,now lets go to the beach the girls are ready" I said walking out of the hall

"crap i got another message" I said taking out my phone and read it out loud "_5 weeks from now let us see how strong your since of justice is,_ hmp well then lets just get on with our day" I said as i walk into the living room and starts packing some beach balls and stuff for the beach

"Kai what was he talking about" Rose said as she and Sabrina walked out of her room with the swim suits on but both of them was wearing baggy blue shirts that went a little bit past their waists

"I don't know but what ever it is it's gonna happen in 5 weeks" Kai said while hes checking out the girls but then he got slapped for checking Rose out

"Your lucky that's all you got" Rose said as she turned around and walked into her room to pack for the vacation

-2 hours later still driving to the beach in a limo so that everyone can get in one vehicle-

"Hey you think we should wake them" Dawn said taking pics of everyone asleep, I was asleep sitting up in the seat but Rose was laid down with her head on my laps, Kai fell asleep next to Sabrina not sure if he tried it but she fell asleep and then he fell asleep and they were leaning on each other, Lilly fell asleep leaning on Brandon who was still awake and Jen,Chris Dawn and Darren were all awake

"how is it that most of the 'couples' are asleep?" Jen asked

"Well considering that the 4 are asleep stay in a different house they were probably up late and we all know that Lilly sleeps most of the time" Brandon said as Lilly hit him

"I'm not asleep I'm just resting" Lilly said with a drowsy voice

"Sure you are" Brandon said as he closed his eyes

"and there he goes" Chris said

"maybe we should go to sleep so we are ready when we get there" Dawn said as she fell asleep and so did everyone else

-40 min later-

"well Richard can you please bring the bags inside" Rose said to the butler

"With pleasure ms Rose"He said as he put the bags on a trolley and brought them inside

"well lets head to the beach" Veemon said eager to get to the water

"YEAH lets go" both Gomamon and Betamon said more excited then Veemon

"Alright its this"Rose said as she started to run to the beach and all of us followed running right behind her and when we got there I just threw my shirt off and ran into the water with Veemon right behind me

"AHHHH ITS SO COLD!" me and Veemon said at the same time

"Oh suck it up" Kai said as he ran up to me and tackled me into the water

"Damn it Kai you got my hair messed up" I said standing up

"Gaomon get in here" Kai said trying to get his partner in the water but the dog just stood there and Dawn ran into the water with a 2 piece suit but not really a bikini

"Salamon whats the matter?" Dawn asked her little cat like digimon who didn't even get near the water at all

"You know i don't like the water" Salamon shouted as Betamon and Gomamon rand past her

"YEAH WATER!" Betamon and Gomamon shouted as they were swimming around

"well I'm going in OK Bearmon" Chris said rubbing his partners head

"Alright ill just work on my tan" Bearmon said laying down putting on Chris' sun glasses

"Go on Sabrina show off that body of yours" Rose and Lilly said to Sabrina as Guilmon ran into the water

"A-alright" Sabrina said as she toke off the baggy shirt and then Kai whistling at her when he is in the water making her blush

"Alright Coronamon I know how much you hate the water so just do what you want" Brandon said to Coronamon

"Hey Someone let the ogre brothers out of my digivice" Kai shouted

"OK"Brandon replied as he walked over to the pile of digivices and picked up Kai's and looks at the back and notice that there was a Death Knight ' Why would this be on his digivice' Brandon thought to himself "Ogre brothers realize" Brandon said as the ogre brothers appeared in their strange position

"about time" The ogre brothers said as they run around

"Now why is there a Death Knight symbol on it"Brandon said as he dropped it in the pile and ran into the water

" He Girls and Darren come on in" I said

"No None of us want to get wet" Rose and Lilly said at the same time

"Hahaha" Kai said laughing his butt off

"Wow your dirty minded" Brandon said pushing Kai in the water

"OK Don't worry I got a solution to this"I said running out of the water and walking up to Rose

"Geo what are you doing"Rose said as I walk up to her soaked with my arms out "No Geo I swear if you do what I think your going to do then go away" She said

"What is it wrong a for a boy to want a hug from his girl friend" I said as I got closer to her

"No Geo I don't want to get my hair wet or this nice bikini"Rose said as she stood up and started to slowly walk back

"Come on just give me a hug" I said as I run up to her

"NO!"Rose said as she ran

"To bad" I said grabbing her and picking her up and walks towards the water with her in my arms

"Geo I swear If you get me wet I'm gonna kill you" Rose said as I tried not to laugh but Kai was laughing his ass off

""Shut up Kai!"Rose shouted realizing what she said

"And here we go"I Said jumping into the water with Rose in my arms

"NO!"Rose said as she went into the water

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it" I said to Rose who then looked at me then ran after me "Crap,Veemon help!"I said as i swam away from Rose

"Come on in Sabrina your missing all of the fun" Kai said to Sabrina

"Alright"Sabrina said as she walked into the water

"I guess i might as well to"Lilly said following Sabrina

"OK THAT IS IT, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU KIDS ON MY BEACH!" A digimon that looked like devimon came out of the water except he was blue and white and had tentacles out of his back instead of wings and a cape with holes and grabbed all of the tamers that are in the water but the digimon tried to get us out of it

"Get away from me you pathetic Rookies" The digimon said pushing them on shore with a wave of water

"Why aren't you guys digivolving" Darren asked

"Because you guys need to have you digivices close to you for us to digivolve"Salamon said running over to everyone

"Well Gomamon don't fight but get them out of there"Darren said as he picked up his digivice witch started to glow

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... IKKAKUMON! Gomamon became a huge walrus with lot of fur and a horn on top of its head

"Now for us"Jen said as her digivice started to glow

BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SEADRAMON! Betamon turned into a huge sea serpent and quickly went into the water charging at full speed with Ikkakumon right behind him

"How do you 2 champions expect to defeat an ultimate like me MarineDevimon!"MarineDevimon said "Gesomon attack" MarineDevimon said as white squid looking digimon appeared out of the water there was at least 5 of them

"I'll handle the Gesomon and you handle the ugly guy" Seadramon said as he went straight for the Gesomon ICE ARROW! Seadramon shot icicles from his mouth at the Gesomon witch hit 2 of them freezing them on contact

"Alright"Ikkakumon said swimming towards MarineDevimon HARPOON TORPEDO! Ikkakumon shot his horn from his head then the horn crack and several little missiles hit MarineDevimon that exploded on contact

"Hahaha Pathetic" MarineDevimon said laughing

"It's pointless, he is an ultimate and all we got is champions" Darren said losing all hope

"It's not pointless" Jen said

"Yes it is all we got is champions and he is an ultimate and he got champions with him, there is no hope "Darren said as he was slapped by Jen

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THERE IS NO HOPE" Jen said as a bright yellow aura engulfed her body "DO you see Seadramon and Ikkakumon Fighting their fighting cause they got hope and if we don't got hope then what do we have right now!" Jen said

"But why can't we just not" Darren said as his heart started to glow

"Listen i want what Geo wants and Geo wants and you think Geo is always fighting for fun"Jen asked Darren, but he just kept quite

"Geo fights because he wants to teach a lessen to everyone who fights for fun, Geo fights to protect and he Fights to make peace with everything, you gotta fight for what you believe in" Jen said

"Fight for what I believe in"Darren said as he looked at Ikkakumon fighting MarineDevimon but not actually fighting more like just trying to free everyone from MarineDevimon

"He is fighting for me, he believes in me"Darren said with a soft tone

"Divermon attack!"MarineDevimon said as some sort of fish like digimon with some scuba diving gear on appeared out of the water

"I am Divermon, an ultimate level digimon good luck beating me" Divermon said

"Now we have no hope at all" Darren said as he dropped to his knees

"WELL YOU SHUT UP! As long I believe in my digimon i will never lose hope"Jen said as the bright yellow aura grew larger and engulfed Seadramon

"I will never lose as long as you have hope!" Seadramon said as Jen's digivice changed and had a yellow outline

SEADRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...MEGASEADRAMON! Seadramon became red with green hair coming from the back of his head and a horn coming from his head

"Great lets show these ultimates what I can do!"MegaSeadramon said as he charged at Divermon and MarineDevimon

"TO Bad"MarineDevimon shouted GUILTY BLACK! MarineDevimon shot black ink at MegaSeadramon and Ikkakumon witch cause great damage to both of them

"Ikkakumon please end the fighting!" Darren said as a bright orange aura engulfed his body and Ikkakumon

"You kind heart is giving me strength and I will use that strength to end the fighting! IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ZUDOMON! Ikkakumon turned into a some sort of walrus looking human digimon with fur only on its left hand, feet and head. Its left hand had three claws and his right hand had 5 fingers and is holding a hammer, it also got a horn from it's head and wearing a turtle shell like thing

"What is this, 2 on to is it"MarineDevimon said getting into a fighting position

"Yes but the 2 of us are gonna kick your ass!"both MegaSeadramon and Zudomon at the same time

THUNDER JAVELIN! MegaSeadramon shot several bolts of lighting at Divermon

VULCAN'S HAMMER! Zudomon hit is hammer of the surface of the ocean and lightning was heading straight for MarineDevimon cause him to drop everyone and Zudomon catching everyone

"Alright we will leave you alone" MarineDevimon and Divermon said as they go into the ocean with the Gesomon following them

"Well that was strange Zudomon said scratching his head and then suddenly he degenerated into Gomamon

"Yes it was"MegaSeadramon said as he degenerated into Betamon

"well I think I'm gonna stay on land and work on my tan with Bearmon" Chris said as he walked up to Bearmon and laid down next to him

"See now if all of you just did what I was doing none of this would have happen"Bearmon said turning around on his stomach

"hahaha"Everyone was laughing at the same time

"Well who up for Beach volleyball?"Kai asked with a plan in his head

"Sure whats the teams?"Rose said

"um how about boys vs girls and of course their digimon"Brandon said

"OK"

"I serve first, this one if for you Geo" Rose said winking at me

"Oh my" Jen said as Rose hits the ball over the net

" I got it" I said diving for it causing the ball to go up in the air

"Now I got got it" Bearmon,Coronamon and Veemon said at the same time but they bumped into each other and the ball bounced of Coronamon's head

"Nope I got it" Gaomon said jumping up and spiking the ball over to the other side

"Mine" Guilmon shouted as he ran over to where the ball was going to land and he caught the ball in his mouth causing it to pop

"Guilmon" everyone said at the same time

"well since that is over I'm going for a bit" I said as i walked over to the pile of digivices and picked up mine "Come on Veemon" I said as the little dragon followed me

"where are you going" Chris asked

"It doesn't matter"I said as i started to run behind a cliff and kept on running

"Well I wonder if this has to do with what happen this morning" Kai said looking at Rose

-how ever long it takes to run a few miles later-

"Come on Veemon lets start training" I said stopping when i was a few miles away from everyone surrounded by boulders

"Alright"Veemon said as my digivice started to glow

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!

"hahhhhhhhhh"I shouted as I thought to myself ' I will show him justice' and then my light blue aura engulfed my body "OK lets start breaking these boulders to build up strength" I said looking at all the boulders

"Alright!" Veedramon said HAMMER PUNCH! Veedramon's fist started to glow and he continuously punched boulders over and over

"Now my turn" I said copying Veedramon and punched the Boulders

-few hours later-

"Well come on Veedramon fight me instead of hitting the boulders and go all out!"I said with the bright blue aura still around my body

"Alright then"Veedramon said as he opened up his mouth V-BREATH ARROW! Veedramon shot a blast of energy shaped as an arrow at me but i jumped over it and punched him in the head with everything i got in me

"huh well it looks like you hard dragon skin makes physical attacks pretty much useless

-some where else in a giant room with almost no light besides a giant screen-

"Well it seems like he is training hard" Kai's brother said to a teenager about my height with medium length black hair and and hazel eyes, wearing a red hanker chief around his neck, a white shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants with a chain on the side who was sitting on the couch

"Well Ray Steele , his hatred towards me is making him train hard but he will never be able to beat me" The teenager said looking at the screen that showed me and Veedramon training

"It seems so Ren K-" Ray said until he was cut off

"Never call me by my last name, I never want to be consider part of that family, and I'm sure no one of that family wants me back anyways" Ren said with a harsh tone

"Alright then Ren" Ray said looking back at the screen

"Why are you here anyways, you obviously care about your brother but yet your a Death Knight" Ren said

"I don't know what you mean"Ray said not looking at Ren

"You could have easily killed Kai in your fight but yet to only put your killo through his chest missing all the vital spots and we all know you got to much skill to miss like that, and then you gave him a sacred potion to heal him so all that's left is a scar" Ren said

"Listen i don't care about my brother, I let him love the same reason you let Geo live that day"Ray said

"And whats that"Ren said

"So that this war will be more fun" Ray said with a devilish smile on his face

-end of chapter 6-

well swimming was fun until we were attacked

"hey um Geo, you sure its a good idea to let those digimon live in the human world ocean unguarded?" Darren

shit I forgot all about that, oh well I'm sure it will be OK

and now time for the preview!

-next time on digimon the shining ace-

"YOU MADE BEARMON CRY THAT IS IT!"

-end of preview-

yup so i hope this chapter was good and i also hope you guys are wondering what Ren has to do with me and that day, please if you have any question comments or concerns about this story then please say so in the **review** and or pm me and also the guessing game for what rose has to say to me at the end of summer is still on and also for those of you who are wondering what killo is, i got no idea what the word really means if it is one but i am going to be using it as the term for the abilities that the tamers have like the swords, the speed ,the fire and anything that the aura causes, also once again if you want to have your **original character** in this story then say so in the** reviews** or pm me and for those of you who have sent me some but i didn't put them up yet don't worry i got a plan for them later, you can even have your **original character** as a **Death Knight if you want.** That should be it besides one more thing some people have sent me messages saying that i got problem with gays and lesbian so to make things clear i don't got a problem with them its just that none of my characters are gay or lesbian, I wanted this story to be k+ but i decided to make it T and i have been told by some that it should be rated M for some reason. That should be it... Geo out.


	7. Love and Justice

Hey whats up people, Geo here and let me tell you what happen last time. We all decided to go a Vacation! But only because the Death Knights haven't attacked in a while but it's not a vacation for me and Veemon, we got 34 days left to train before the moment of my life. Oh and we we were all in the water besides Jen and Darren and we were all attack by WHILD ULTIMATE LEVEL DIGIMON! But luckily for us Jen and Darren obtained their crest causing Gomamon and Betamon digivolve to there ultimate levels what an intense day.

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, I ONLY OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS **

"Come on Veedramon keep fighting!" I said breathing heavily with a few cuts on my body

"Geo your only human, If you keep on fighting then you are gonna drop and please its night time anyways, lets head home"Veedramon said not caring about the training

"Veedramon I'm able to fight, we I drop from losing or exhaustion then you can carry me back to the mansion, OK" I said charging at him

"Geo!"Veedramon said grabbing my arm "Listen I care about you more then anyone else in this world so I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself like this"

"Veedra-"I said until I pasted out

"Told you"Veedramon said as he picked me up and carried me back to the mansion

"Oh my" Rose said as she opened up the door only to see Veedramon holding a beat up body with ripped clothes

"Hey who is it"Brandon walking up to the door " What the hell happen to him!"

"He pushed himself too far past his limit"Veedramon said as he gives my body to Brandon to bring in as Veedramon degenerated into Veemon

"Wow, I wonder what he was training for"Chris said looking at my body as Brandon laid me on a huge comfy couch

"I don't know but if I every see you train like that I would have you chained up to a chair so you wouldn't hurt yourself like that"Bearmon said looking at Chris as he pokes my face with his paw

"Bearmon stop that"Chris said pulling him away from my body

"Why,I just want to make sure he is still alive"Bearmon said as Chris pulls him away

"w-what happen to him"Sabrina said holding Gaomon in her arms and then everyone looked over at her and she blushed as red as Gaomon's boxing gloves

"huh what is Gaomon wearing"Kai asked and all the digimon laughed at Gaomon because Sabrina put pink bows on his ears and put a pink neck tie and a pink skirt on Gaomon

"Kai you owe me big time!"Gaomon said as he jumped down and ran into a random room and Guilmon followed

"Huh there is a bowling alley in her!" Gaomon shouted from the room he ran into

"Gaomon that there is a huge problem here"Kai shouted

"Alright but why would he push himself so far" Jen said

ZZT ZZZZT my phone was vibrating from a massage

"Huh I wonder who that is from"Jen said taking out my phone and reads the message out loud "_Hello I think it's time someone explain what you guys call the aura is, when you obtain the aura and grow stronger with it you gain an ability that is called KILLO, Like Brandon's fire in his fight with Matthew, his fire is his killo, once you get your ultimate you obtain your Killo and once you get the basic of your killo you will be able to in a way digivolve, yeah that is a way how i should put it the aura rookie, first killo champion, then you surpass it and it will in a way digivolve to ultimate and then mega, now that's all that I'm allowed to tell you and when Geo wakes up explain it all to him, from Ren_," " how would he know about all of this"Jen said to herself quietly

"Who is Ren" Rose said looking at Jen

"What do you mean?" Jen asked trying not to answer Rose's question

"Earlier today he was saying he will show Ren justice"Rose said in a serious tone

"it doesn't matter"Jen said looking at Geo

"But" Rose said

"LISTEN IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO HE IS OK!"Jen shouted as loud as she can

"Calm down" Betamon said as Jen looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her

"Well OK then"Rose said as she quite down

"Well I don't like it how there is something this powerful that makes Geo want to train this hard"Brandon said as everyone looked at him

"Wait didn't the message say something about you having a 'killo'?" Chris said to Brandon

"Um yeah but I haven't been able to call out the fire ever since that battle"Brandon said disappointed in himself

"Well we might as well all train to"Kai said as everyone turns towards him who was behind everyone leaning against the wall acting cool

"What" everyone said at the same time

"Well the message said that once you go ultimate you are able to obtain your killo and so far there is 10 of us and so far 5 of us went to the ultimate level but only 1 of us actually used their killo and that is Brandon who isn't able to use it anymore"

"ugh w-what the hell is poking me"I said barely able to breathe and everyone looks over at me and sees Bearmon poking my face

"alright Coronamon you win the bet he did wake up " Bearmon said giving Coronamon the last cookie

"huh why is everyone looking at me like that"I said looking around only to see that everyone looks either very pissed off at me of disappointed because of me

"Its 1 am and Veedramon had to carry you home from where ever the hell you were and we need to ask you if you know anything about a killo" Lilly said

-10 mins of explaining the message-

"OK so then after obtaining the crest you go to the ultimate level and when you unlock the powers of ultimate you obtain a killo" I said putting all the pieces together

"It's all a chain reaction"Dawn said

"exactly and 5 of us got ultimate witch means 5 of us got our crest and our killo's "Brandon said

"Yes but you are the only one who can actually use theirs" Kai said looking at Brandon

"Hmm well I guess I should explain what a crest is" I said looking at everyone

-6 mins of explaining-

"So my crest is determination" Kai said staring at his digivice

"And mine is courage?"Brandon said wondering why his is courage

"I guess mine is hope because that is what gave Betamon the power to digivolve to ultimate" Jen said looking at Betamon

"But what mine?"Darren said looking at me

"I don't know" I said shaking my head

"So then what is mine?"Rose said looking at me

"Listen I don't even know what mine is so how am I suppose to know what yours is" I said

"It was your faith in me that made me digivolve" Lalamon said just floating around like she always does

"So my crest is faith?" Rose said

"I guess so" I said getting up of the couch and falling to the ground

"Geo!" Veemon said catching me from hitting the ground to hard

"Huh oh well I guess its time for every to go to sleep anyways"Brandon said as i got back up

"Nope! The Bleach marathon is on and I am not missing it" I said as I turned on the TV

"Whats Bleach?" Chris asked as I turned towards him with a blank stare

"Bleach is one of my favourite animes,Its about soul reapers and stuff like that"I said as the theme song came on

"I thought digimon was your favourite anime?"Veemon asked me

"Why would I watch show that's about stuff that I already everyday pretty much" I said just staring at the TV

"So your saying you would rather soul reapers then digimon?"Veemon said with a sad face

"You Crazy I'd rather you then any T.V show"I said grabbing Veemon and puts him in a head lock

"Alright then, well go to bed in a few hours OK" everyone said as they went to their rooms

"Alright later on" I said watching the show

-7 hours later-

" hmm you think he is still alive" Dawn said to everyone who was in a circle around me as i was asleep on the floor

"Yeah I'm alive" I said getting up

"Oh OK good"Chris said as the world was frozen in place

"Not now"I said as everyone's digivice started to glow and we were sent to the same field as every other time with the same outfits we had the first time we went there

"It is your turn Chris Putnam"a 6' man said with a black suit all around him and all that was left was was an opening for his eyes

"W-what no!" Bearmon said as he and Chris was dragged by some force and a shield was put up to block the rest of us like always

"Now hurry up and bring out your killo and digivolve your digimon" the man said

"sorry but I don't got a killo but I won't lose" Chris said his digivice started to glow

BEARMON DIGIVOLVE TO!...GRIZZLYMON! Bearmon turned into a purple and white grizzly bear with red gloves witch his huge claws come out of and also a crescent moon on his forehead

"I will not let you lay a finger on Chris!"Grizzlymon said

"You have got to be kidding me, I'm fighting a 17 year old with no killo and just a champion, well Mamemon" the man said as a little metal ball with arms and legs comes out of no where and spikes came out of the mans fore arms

"come on Micheal lets end this fast" Mamemon said

"Please that little thing beat m-"Grizzlymon said until he was cut of after Mamemon punched him in a flash and sent him flying through some trees

"GRIZZLYMON!" Chris shouted as the man ran and kicked Chris in the back sending him flying into Grizzlymon

"Haha pathetic" The man and Mamemon said at the same time

"I will not let you hurt Chris like that again" Grizzlymon said as he got up in front of Chris

"Oh the Bear care more about the human then himself" Mamemon said

"heh well I think I can handle this" The man said as he charged at Chris and sliced a cuts all over Chris' body and left him just standing with blood all over his body

"CHRIS" Grizzlymon shouted as Mamemon charged at Grizzlymon

SMILEY BOMB! Mamemon shouted as explosions went all over Grizzlymon causing him to degenerate into Bearmon

"and I'll finish the human off" the man said charging at Chris with his fist out about to hit him and Bearmon crying at the sight of Chris covered with blood and Then all of the suddenly everything slowed down in Chris' view

"Bearmon crying about my injuries even though he is more damaged then I am, his love for me is very high" Chris said as his motionless body quickly grabbed the mans fist with his right hand

"YOU MADE BEARMON CRY! THAT IS IT!" Chris shouted as his right arm burst into flames and Bearmon was engulfed in a crimson light

BEARMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... GRAPLEOMON! Bearmon turned into some sort of lion/man digimon with armour on his body and turbines on his arms and legs so he can fly

"ahhhhhh, what is with this flame" The man said quickly moving back holding his burnt hand

"well I guess this is what a Killo is"Chris said looking at his right arm

"oh well It's just a basic level Killo mines far beyond yours"The man said as his spikes started to blow and extend

"I will not anyone make Grapleomon cry" Chris said as his flame spread to his other hand and 2 chakram like weapons with strange symbols on them

"Well what is this here"The man said as he charged at Chris with his spikes out

"BURN FOREVER WITH THE LOVE IN MY HEART!" Chris said as his chakrams burst into flames and he swung them and spinning flames hit the man stopping him

"What the hell how is a basic level killo able to do this much damage" The man said

"now your pathetic"Mamemon said notice that he Couldn't see Grapleomon any where

"Chris' love is so intense it cause my power and his power to increase far beyond yours!" Grapleomon shouted as Mamemon looked up in the air and Grapleomon was there getting ready to attack

SHISHIJU HAZAN! The turbines on Grapleomon's arm started to rotate in great speeds and and hit Mamemon dead centre of his little body cause him to turn into data and turn into a digiegg

"Mamemon!" The man said as he walked over and picked up the egg "I'm retreating, I didn't think my partner would be reborn" the man said as he walked away from Chris

"Oh no you don't you either fight till you drop or he dies, or I kill you myself" A teenager about my height and black hair and hazel eyes wearing a red chief around his neck

"But Mamemon is" the man said until he saw me break through the shield and with my aura i jumped and tried to punch the other teenager

"Well Geo our fight isn't for an other 33 days" Ren said catching my fist

" I'm not gonna let you kill you any one else while I'm around justice will be severed to you" i said as my digivice started to glow

"Alright then let us have a quick little battle so you can realize how far out of your league you are"

IMPMON WAPR DIGIVOLVE TO... Baalmon! A human looking digimon with long arms and wearing a white out fit with some black and baggy pants holding a red dagger and a gun is another arm except the arm with the gun was cover by a huge sleeve

"I'm only gonna go ultimate on you to remind you of the power I used to that day" Ran said with a huge grin on his face

"That is it This is My sense of JUSTICE

VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... AREOVEEDRAMON! Veemon turned into a slightly larger version of veedramon except he has wings, more muscle, sharper claws and blades coming out of his elbows and all of the sudden a katana with white symbols on the black blade and a diamond shape flange above the handle and light blue and wrapping on the handle and 2 red ribbon like thing attached to the end of the sword blowing in the wind and my outfit changed, i was wearing a black jacket with diamond shaped patches on the shoulders and also the same symbols going down my arms as the ones on my sword also wearing black pants and a white cloak over it all

"Well I didn't expect this" I said looking at my self and admiring my new sword

"Well Killos most times take the image of what the user is think the first time, so let me guess you were up watching the bleach marathon and was thinking about the soul reapers, am I right?" Ren said looking at my out fit

"Well I guess so" I said throwing my cloak off

'wow this in tense digital energy I'm sensing from Geo, his killo has to be near its final form if it's not in its final form; Ren thought to himself and as a handle appeared in his hand then a flange on the front and the back and the 2 blades appeared on both ends of the handle

"Well I won't lie to you, My digimon won't be at full power but I will be going my second strongest form of my killo"

"Well If i was thinking about bleach at the time then I should be able to do this" I said as I held up my sword GETSUGA TENSHOU! I shouted as the blue aura engulfed my body and my sword and I swung my sword and a giant energy wave of my light blue aura was went flying right towards Ren, but he vanish in a instant

"What the hell where did he go"I said looking around for him

"Well I never did want to fight you but Geo is right you must suffer for what you did" Aeroveedramon said to Baalmon

DRAGON IMPULSE! Aeroveedramon shot a energy wave shaped as a Dragon at Baalmon

"Pathetic"Baalmon said dogging the attack

KAMIUCHI! Baalmon shouted as he quickly beat Aeroveedramon with his dagger like weapon

"Ughh!" Aeroveedramon shouted as he grabbed Baalmon's arms when he beat him with the weapon

"What!"Baalmon shout as Aeroveedramon looked at him

MAGNUM CRASH! Aeroveedramon shouted as he flew up in the air holing Baalmon then flying straight towards the ground holding Baalmon in front of him so he takes all the impact

"ahhhhg!" Baalmon shouted as he hits the ground "OK I had enough of you I'm not as kind hearted as you so I got no problem fighting full strength on you" Baalmon shouted as he held out his gun and shot it

"it won't pierce my dragon ski-"Aeroveedramon said until the bullet went into his arm

"Hahhhh!" Ren shout as he appeared be hind me and swung his sword at me but I blocked it with my own "So do you have a name for your killo" Ren asked while or swords are crossed

"I don't really care to name"I said trying to keep my ground

"OK c'mon name it is half the fun"Ren said as he kicked he back but making me slide standing up and not falling

"I call mine tensaga, don't ask why but I just did" Ren said holding his sword out

"Well I guess I'll call mine 'my will to protect'" I said repeating a phrase I would always say when I was a little kid

"ah that saying and what is it you are trying to protect now?"Ren asked me

"I will protect all my friends!" I said charging at Ren head on then suddenly me behind him in a flash

'Damn it he already learned how to control digital energy like Matthew did' Ren thought to himself as I swung my sword at him but he blocking it with his sword and moving it so that the other side will hit me while blocking my sword

"Shit"I said jumping back as the sword cut a little bit of my hair off

"Well you need to become a better fighter" Ren said as he charged at me in a flash he was above and in Baalmon was above Aeroveedramon

FINAL SLASH! Ren sword was glowing with a pure black aura as he came down with the sword

KAMIUCHI! Said as he was about to hit Aeroveedramon with his dagger like weapon

SPINNING FIRE! 2 rings of fire hit Ren before his attack hit me

VORTEX KICK! Grapleomon kicked Baalmon with one of the turbines on his legs spinning at top speed

"huh" I said looking back only to see Chris still with blood over him holding his chakrams witch still got flames on them

"were not about to let our friends die" Both Chris and Grapleomon said at the same time except Chris was breathing hard

"Well then Geo lets finish this an other tim-"

GETSUGA TENSHOU! The light blue wave was sent flying towards Ren as I swung my sword

"ahhhhhhG!"Ren screamed in pain as his chest was cut from the intense power of my attack but at the sound of his scream my body was frozen and a memory came back to me

-**flash back**-

"Ahhhhhg" I screamed in a little boys body about 5 with a ripped pear of jeans and blood over the knee part

"Huh Geo what happen" an other kid about 2 years older with black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a red chief around his neck asked

"I hurt my knee" I said crying in pain

"Oh well come on Impmon help me lift Geo to his house" The other kid said to a purple imp like digimon with red gloves that only has 3 finger and a red chief around his neck also got a yellow smiley face on his gut also has a purple tail

"What about Demiveemon?" I asked

"Don't worry he is still here" the other kid said putting Demiveemon on top of my head and him and Impmon lifts me off the ground and brings me to my house

"Thanks Ren"I said giving him a hug

-**flash back end**-

"Geo do you still want to kill him" Aeroveedramon asked me some how knowing what I was just thinking about

"now is not the time to even think about letting him go with out suffering for what he did" I said as i disappear and in a flash I was behind him with my sword in the air about to slice him

"Oh no you don't" Ren said turning around with his sword almost slicing me

SPINNING FIRE! Fire rings hit Ren but barely did any damage

"How pathetic, how are you gonna hurt me with that weak attack" Ren said laughing at Chris as Chris dropped to one of his knees

"Heh, it wasn't suppose to do a lot of damage"Chris said

GETSUGA TENSHOU! I shout as I swung my sword and a Huge blue wave made contact with Ren but he block It with his sword

"Shit" I said almost out of breathe

VORTEX KICK! Grapleomon shout as he tried to kick Baalmon but Baalmon jumped into the air dogging it

DRAGON IMPULSE! Aeroveedramon shot a energy wave shaped as a dragon at Baalmon but he destroyed it with his dagger like weapon

"how are they soo strong" Chris and Grapleomon said at the same time

"They were always like this whether it was digimon or just everyday bullies Ren and Impmon would always be stronger would always be strong" I said still out of breathe

"Well then we will just have to kick it up a notch" Aeroveedramon said as he flew up into the air

V-WING BLADE! Aeroveedramon shouted as his wings started to glow and then his blade like horn started to glow and his horn hit Baalmon in the should but it went right through his should that held his dagger like weapon

"Know Grapleomon!" Aeroveedramon shouted as Baalmon couldn't move

VORTEX KICK! Grapleomon kicked Baalmon in the gut sending him flying into a tree but as he was in the air and shot 2 bullets at Aeroveedramon and Grapleomon each hitting the 2 digimon causing them to degenerate into Demiveemon and Wanyamon, witch made Kai and Gaomon's jaw drop at the sight of a Wanyamon coming from a Bearmon

"Well lets in this fight now!"

TWIN FINAL SLASH! Both ends of Ren's sword glowed in a dark aura and then he swung his sword and 2 waves of energy was sent flying towards me and Chris but U blocked most of the damage with my sword and Chris blocked most of the damage with his chakrams but it was still enough damage to make both of us drop to the ground but live at least

"Well that shows that your sense of justice still isn't strong enough yet, now then David come on" Ren said to the man in the black suit

"I would prefer not to" David said

"and why is that"Ren said in a harsh tone

"Because the only thing that was keeping me a Death Knight was the threat the king made to me about Mamemon and now that he is already an egg there is nothing else that he can do to Mamemon so I am no longer a Death Knight" David said as he looked over at the group "but I will not become part of the tamer group over there, I will find more tamers like me to stop the Death Knights" David said with pride

"Heh well alright but next time we meet that will mean I will have to kill you" Ren said turning away and walking into the shadows

"You can try" David said as he disappeared and all of us was sent back to the mansion and everyone started to Treat mine and Chris' wounds

-10 mins later-

'can you really kill him Geo?' Jen thought to her self as she looked at me bandaged up next to Chris with Demiveemon next to my head and Wanyamon next to Chris' head

-**end of chapter 7, Love and Justice**-

**OK people go to my profile and make a vote on the tamers team name!**

Sorry for making this chapter a little bit shorter then usually and I also do not own bleach and this is not a cross over of digimon and bleach and what else am I Forgetting oh yeah **REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! **Oh and one more thing if you would like to send me an original character the either send me a pm with all of their info or put it up in the reviews and now for the preview... I got no idea what to say for the preview so there will not be one this chapter.. later on Geo out


	8. show your true self and fly

Hey guys Geo here an I don't really feel like talking because of what happen last time, Stupid Ren, oh will me and Chris both got or ultimates and our killo but apparently most time killo's take on the form of what ever your thinking of for the first time... and I watched a Bleach marathon and yeah what ever, enough of the past and lets look at the future before we miss it

-Few hours after the fight-

the sun is shinning bright and I'm just sitting on the edge of the cliff with my killo on and holding the blade is the air

"Geo what are yo doing?" Demiveemon asked

"I don't Know buddy"I said putting my sword down and lays on my back and looks at the sky

"Well, lets go play with everyone else" Demiveemon said as he jumps up on my gut

"Nah, I just want to stay here for a bit" I said as the little dragon got a little bit sad

"Oh come on GEO!" Demiveemon said jumping up and down

"Alright in a bit I said looking to the right of me where there was a huge boulder

"What are you doing?"Veemon asked as I got up and held my sword in front of me

"huh wait when did you Digivolve?" I asked Veemon

"I don't really know but what are you doing?" Veemon asked again

"I was only able to do 3 attacks until I was out of power and only one actually hit Ren, so I'm gonna start training so It's probably best If you digivolve to ultimate" I said as the light blue aura engulfed my body

"Alright!"Veemon shouted

VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...AEROVEEDRAMON! Veemon shouted as he jumped up acting like he can fly

"Sorry Veemon but you didn't digivolve for some reason? Hmm oh well just digivolve to Veedramon for now" I said as my digivice started to glow

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON! Veemon said as he digivolved to Veedramon

"apparently a killo can have more attack then just 1 like digimon so how about we train?" I asked Veedramon pointing my sword at him

"Hmm you think you can handle me" Veedramon said hitting his chest

"Better question is, can you handle me!" I said as I used my digital energy to move fast enough so Veedramon couldn't see me

"Hmm now where would he be" HAMMER FIST Veedramon said turning around and tried to punch me but I moved my to the left of him

'crap that was close' I thought to myself

"shouldn't be distracted in a fight" Veedramon said as he tackled me

"Owww"I said as he tackled me into a tree

"heh heh, and that's how you fight" Veedramon said

GETSUGA TENSHOU!

-Down on the Beach below the cliff that i was on-

"huh" Bearmon said looking up at the cliff far from the beach and sees a light blue wave of light sending trees flying

"What the hell was that" Kai said as he and everyone else runs to the trail that leads to the top of the cliff

-at the top of the cliff about 10 mins later-

"Come on don't tell me that your beat out already" Veedramon said with a huge grin on hid face

"Yeah right" I said breathing heavily

"Well at least your able to fight " Chris said as everyone got to the place that I was but Brandon and Bearmon was helping him stand up

-In a bar like place with the lights turned down low-

"Hmm we have to get Kai to activate his killo before we get him with the Death Knights" Ray said looking at a screen that showed everyone on the cliff

"Well maybe we need to use someone he truly cares about just as much as Gaomon" Ren said throwing darts at a dart bored on the wall

"And just what would that be?" Ray asked sitting on a couch and still looking at the screen as Ren turned around and threw a dart at the other wall that had a picture of everyone on it and the dart hit the picture of Sabrina and Kai when they first met and took a nap but hitting Sabrina

"The Girl huh?" Ray said admiring Ren's aim and pushed a button on the arm of the couch

"Yes how may I help you" a female voice said coming from the speaker

"Bring me Kirin and Alex" Ray said

"As you wish" the Female voice said

"SO you know their not gonna get anything done so bad choice there" Impmon said

"Hey you shut up Ray always think things through" A black dinosaur like digimon said

"You tell me to shut up, why I should- "Impmon said until he was cut off by the other digimon

PEPPER BREATH! The black Dino shot out a ball of fire at Impmon sending him into a wall

"BlackAgumon!" Ray shouted as the fire ball hit him

"Sorry"BlackAgumon said

"And why didn't you kill Geo yesterday" Ray asked Ren asked

"Well you know the king wants him at full power when he dies but also because I want to fight him when he is full power to make it an interesting fight" Ren said as he sat down on the couch

"Hmm oh well" Ray said

"And why did you get those 2 to attack?" Ren asked Ray

"Kirin knows how to find peoples true feeling and then exploits it and Alex just pisses people off" Ray said with a grin on his face

"So in other words you want to piss Kai off so much he will Activate his Killo" Ren said

"In a way yes but I got other plans, Remember he is still wanted as a Death Knight" Ray said sitting as a door open and a Female about 5'6" with long pink hair and a and a pale blue long sleeve shirt on with Death Knight wrote on it going down the arm and wearing a short white skirt and and white tights (I got no idea about Girls clothing so don't judge me) and a male about 6'3" with black hair and a emo style hair cut and a black hoddie with the hold up and the Death Knight symbol on the shoulder and black jeans with a chain on the side

"Now then you 2 are gonna target this girl but do not kill her" Ray said holding a picture of Sabrina

"Until Kai uses his killo"Ren said ad Ray looks over at him "Well she isn't needed alive and she is a tamer so if we let her live she might grow stronger and who knows what her killo may be, so kill her once Kai activates his killo" Ren said

"Fine but only one of you fight, once Kai steps in then the other one fights to, I don't care witch one fights first as long as Kai's killo is activated, Do you understand?" Ray asked

"Yes sir, but are we allowed to kill Kai" They both asked at the same time

"Haha, you wouldn't even be able to" Ray said as he laughed

"Hmm alright then" the male said

-back at the cliff-

"Wait so you have been up here training while all of us have been relaxing?" Brandon said in a pissed of tone

"Yeah pretty much" Me and Veedramon said at the same time

"Well why isn't Veedramon AeroVeedramon?" Jen asked

"I don't know I guess we don't got enough energy" Me and Veedramon said at the same time again

"Oh?" Brandon said

"Well why don't you guys try digivolving to ultimate?"I asked them

"Alright" everyone who has gone ultimate said as there digivices started to glow

GAOMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO...

BETAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...

BEARMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...

GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...

LALAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...

GAOMON

BETAMON

BEARMON

GOMAMON

LALAMON

"What why are you all still rookies?" Lilly asked

"Exactly what I thought" I said as everyone looked at me

"What are you talking about?" Brandon said looking at me

"the crest, remember how we are suppose to get some sort of symbol when we are able to go to ultimate" I said looking at Veedramon

"Wait so how are we suppose to get the crest?" Dawn asked me

"I think it's in the digital world" All the digimon had a worried look on there face

"NO!" all the digimon said at the same time

"We don't need ultimates" Bearmon, Gaomon,Veedramon and Betamon and Coronamon said at the same time and everyone looked at them

"None of you guys are going to the digital world: Betamon said

"Why not" Jen asked

"Because it is a very dangerous place"Veemon said

"How would you know? I found you in an egg" I said giving Veemon a harsh stare and Veedramon's eyes widen

"W-what I don't know"Veedramon said

"And I found you as an egg to" Jen and Kai said at the same time to their partners

"We have something to tell you" Gaomon said as Veedramon covered his mouth with his hand

"Veedramon LET GO!" I shouted at Veedramon

"All right this is what I'm hiding from you" Veedramon said as the world stopped moving and all of our digivices started to glow

'Saved by the Death Knights... who would have evened guessed' Gaomon, Betamon and Veedramon thought at the same time as we were all teleported to the same place as always wearing the same clothes we ere the first time besides me because my killo changes my clothes to

"well I'm ready to fight" I said pointing my sword at the female in the light blue shirt and white skirt

"Well you are a cute one and I would love to kill you but I got something I need to do first" The Death Knight said pointing at Sabrina as Sabrina and Guilmon was pulled into the middle of the field

"NO!"Kai shouted as he tried to stop her but the shield was already up

"Well now then I hope your ready to fight, and first of all my name is Kirin" Kirin said

"S-Sabrina" Sabrina said

"Grrrrrrg" s the only sound that Guilmon was making

"Well I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to kill you now Sabrina" Kirin said with a devilish smile on her face as as her body was engulfed in a black aura and black angle wings came out of her back and on her arm was a black bow

PPYRO SPHERE! Guilmon as he shot a ball of fire at Kirin

"Oh no you don't!" A digimon shouted as he appeared (no idea how to descripe the digimon so click here)

"haha now you know a pathetic rookie attack wouldn't have done anything to me" Kirin said

"Damn it come on break!" Kai shouted as he continuously punched the invisible shield

"Kai It's not gonna break"I said to him

"SHUT UP!" Kai said as he kept on punching it

"Well one quick shot is all it is gonna take" Kirin said as he held up her arm with the bow and pulled back and shot a dark arrow at Sabrina

"Oh no you don't!" Guilmon said as Sabrina's digivice stated to glow

GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GROWLMON! Guilmon digivolved into Growlmon and blocked the arrow

"Thanks you Growlmon"Sabrina said

PYRO BLASTER! Growlmon shot a big ball of fire at at Kirin and smoke went everywhere

"Seriously the digimon fights the digimon and I am you opponent, please call me Mephistomon " Mephistomon said as the smoke cleared up and he was in front of Kirin

PLASMA BLADE! Growlmon shouted as he charged towards Mephistomon with the blades on his arm glowing

"Pathetic" Mephistomon said as he held his hands out

DEATH CLOUD! A dark cloud came out from Mephistomon's hands and hit Growlmon making some of his data slowly disappear

"GROWLMON!" Sabrina said running over to the big dragon

"Even though your only a champion I expected more from a former Royal Knight" Mephistomon said picking Growlmon up by on of his horns and tossed him closer to Sabrina

'whats a Royal Knight' almost everyone thought to them selves and Veedramon had a worried look on his face

"come on hurry up and BRAKE!" Kai said still punching the shield

"Kai just stop before you pass out"Jen said putting her arm on his shoulder

"NO! I won't ever give up on something!" Kai said as his body was engulfed in a dark blue aura and I look at Brandon and nods my head and Brandon was on fire again

"Why are you n fire" Lilly asked

"Because I'm not scared of helping Kai" Brandon said as he held out his hand and started to shoot fire balls at the shield

"Well I guess I might as well" I said as a blue aura engulfed my body and I started to slash the shield continuously

"Hmm now I know where I saw you before, 5 years ago you were found after being missing for 10 years, and that explains why you are so shy in school and don't like to talk to many people" Kirin said with a Devilish smile as everyone stopped moving besides Kai and everyone's eyes open cause none of us know that and Kai just kept on punching over and over

"and then 2 years after you were found your mother died" Kirin said and Sabrina started to tremble "Haha well I'm not allowed to kill you yet but that Doesn't mean I can't kill that ugly thing over there" she said pointing at Growlmon who was still laying down and data still coming from his body

GETSUGA TENSHOU! I shouted as I swung my sword and the wave hit the shield causing it to crack

Kai's body was flowing with his Dark blue aura "Hahhhhh!" he shouted giving it one last punch causing the shield to fall apart and he some how used his digital energy to increase his speed with out a killo and ran towards Sabrina

"Well this will be fun for me, good by Royal Knight" Mephistomon said as he held out his hands

DEATH CLO- "NO you don't" Kai said jumping up and upper cutting the Mephistomon stopping the attack

Growlmon's Data that was leaving his body was going over Kai's hand and his fore arms

"Huh whats going on?"Kai said looking at his hands and red gauntlets with white on the centre of the back and 3 claws coming from the paces in between the knuckles and blades like Growlmon's blades on the forearm of the Gauntlet

"Huh well now its time for you to show up Alex" Kirin said as Alex came out of a tree and held out his a digivice

"So he is a Death Knight tamer" I said

"DarkSuperStarmon realize" Alex said as a dark blue star with dark red arms and legs with stunt devil boots and gloves

"I am DarkSuperStarmon and since you are still only champions this is gonna be easy" The star looking digimon said

"Yeah right"Kai said holding out his digivice

"Oh so the little tamer is gonna digivolve his digimon" Kirin said

"Kai you know I'm not able to go to ultimate" Gaomon said after trying to digivolve to ultimate

"well then go to champion" Kai said as he digivice started to glow

GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GAOGAMON!

"pathetic well he now has his killo so we can kill the girl now and put the shield before they interfere" Kirin said to Alex as a new shield came up from the ground blocking everyone out besides Kai and Sabrina

"Well lets see what these things can do" Kai said as he puts his hands into fist and hold them up

"Oh please you just a little pretty boy who tries to be stronger then his brother and acts cool and care free even though your just a little cry baby who is trying to find his place in the world" Kirin said causing Kai's eyes to widen and his body to tremble a little

"Haha oh Kirin you are cruel to them, first you make the girl tremble just with words and then you make the boy tremble the same way" Alex said laughing at Kai

"Well its true though, that girl is a shy kid who doesn't open up to many and she is cheerful at times but really she is just a little girl who is scared for life, and the boy is just a cry baby trying to top his brother thinking that is the only way to find his place in the world" Kirin said with a devilish smile

"well just finish them off I don't really feel like using my killo" Alex said

"Why do you always make me do all of the work"Kirin said with a strange smile on her face

"well then how about I do the work nest t-" Alex said until he was interrupted by Kai

"CRESCENT SLICE!" Kai shouted as all blades on his gauntlets glowed as he swung his arms and 3 crescent shaped waves came from each gauntlet and they were spinning

"Whoa!" Alex said jumping up dodging all six of them

"Why you little brat!" Kirin shouted as she shot an Arrow at Kai hitting him in the leg

"Ahhh!" Kai shouted as he went down on one knee

BLACK MIST! DarkSuperStarmon shot a black mist around Gaogamon cutting off his vision

DEATH CLOUD! Mephistomon shot his dark cloud at Gaogamon

"AHHHG!" Gaogamon shouted trying to stay standing

"well we are not aloud to kill the boy even though i wanted more of a Challenge" Alex said

"I know how you feel, I expect a lot more from a former Royal Knight" Mephistomon said

"Oh well we got a cry baby trying to find his place and a girl who hides her true self, what do you expect?" Kirin said as she flapped her black wings and flew up into the air "well time to finish the girl off" She said pulling back on the bow and shot the arrow

and Kai looked over

"this can't be it" Sabrina said closing her eyes getting ready

"Never give up" Kai said breathing heavily

"Huh" Sabrina said as she opened up her eyes and sees one of Kai's Red Gauntlets in front of her face holding the arrow barely an inch away

"Never give up, never give up and don't ever give up on your true self" Kai said as he crushed the arrow in his hands

"Well then I Ray never did say we aren't allowed to kill you" Kirin said as she pulled back the bow expect this time a black circle appeared in front of her "DARKNESS SHOWER!" Kirin shouted as she pulled back and shot one arrow through the circle and at least 100 arrows came out the other end

"Shit" Kai said as he grabbed Sabrina and held her close to him but he was back on to Kirin "AHHHHG!" He shouted as all the arrow stuck into his back and everything went slow motion

'Kai is going to die for me' Sabrina thought to herself as she looks up at his lifeless face with blood running down from his mouth as he coughed it up 'Growlmon still didn't get up and even Gaogamon is down and all my fault' she thought to herself "That is it, I'm tired of hiding!" Sabrina shouted as beautiful white angle wings cam out from her back and a short white sleeveless dress appeared over her clothes like when my jacket appears on me with my killo

"The Light Of Radiance" Sabrina said

"WELL looks like the little girl has her killo" Alex said

SACRED HEALING!" Sabrina shouted as he wings unfolded and some feather landed on Growlmon,Kai and Gaogamon and then went into their body and all damage was healed and All of them stood up

"You say I'm just a little girl who hides her true self then how do you like me know!" Sabrina shouted

"I feel the power!" Growlmon said as Sabrina's digivice glow gold and Growlmon was engulfed in the same light

GROWLMON DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGROWLMON! Growlmon grow to a huge version of him self and had a some sort of cyborg armour on his chest and his arms was made of metal and the side of each arm was a blade and he had two burners on his back letting him fly

"hump" WarGrowlmon said looking at the opponents

"well no big deal" Alex said until he notice that me and Gaomon was no longer in sight

"CRESCENT SLASH!" Kai shouted as he was above Alex

"Shit" Alex said jumping away " Well I'm going now" he said as DarkSuperStarmon disappeared into his digivice

"What why would you go" Kirin said

"Because DarkSuperStarmon isn't my partner, just like Mamemon was to David he is my friend and I'm not putting him in any danger, I'm a tamer unlike you, Mephistomon isn't your friend he is just a Death Knight pawn" Alex said as he started to walk away

"Oh really If I'm not a tamer then explain this killo" Kirin said as she landed

"All Death Knights have a killo, The leader of the Death Knights uses the darkness in our hearts and turns it into a killo, if you need me I think I might join the Group with David and Ashley, if you want to come with us I'm sure we can go to the digital world and you will find your real partner... what am I saying I mean your real friend" Alex said with a smile as he disappeared

"I'd rather kill that girl first" Kirin said as a pitch black aura engulfed her body

"That's a good girl, let your dark emotions give me the power" Mephistomon said as he grow bigger

" DARKNESS SHOWER" Kirin shouted as she shot the hundred arrows again but Sabrina just waved her arm and a shinning barrier appeared blocking all the arrows

"You will pay for what you have done" WarGrowlmon said

"And what are you suppose to do, your just like that Veedramon down there" Mephistomon said pointing at Veedramon "Just a former Royal Knight who I'm gonna kill!" Mephistomon said as he held out his hands

"Well too bad I'm gonna destroy you for trying to hurt Sabrina!" WarGrowlmon shouted and his chest started to glow

ATOMIC BLASTER! 2 shots of highly concentrated ray of energy shot right through Mephistomon and slowly started to delete him

"Well then when we meet again I will kill you but I think you should all go to the digital world" was Mephistomon's final words before he turned the remaining bit of his data into a digital gate and we were all sucked into it

-in a palace like place with a giant screen and 3 mega levelled digimon looking at it-

"Well hes back" one of the digimon said as the screen zoomed in on Veedramon

"not only that he brought his friends" the second one said noticing Gaogamon, Betamon,Bearmon and Coronamon

"hmm it seems that one of our other old friends are back to" the 3rd one said as the screen zoomed in on WarGrowlmon as he degenerated back into Guilmon

"This might just get more interesting" the first one said

-back to the group as the went through the other side of that gate and are now falling to their death-

"oh mad this is gonna hurt" Dawn said holding down her skirt but Sabrina used he killo to put a barrier below almost everyone besides me, Rose,Brandon and Jen

"I don't got enough power to get them" Sabrina said to herself in a sad tone

CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... FIRAMON! Brandon and Jen landed on firamon but they were still to far away to be with the group so they landed in a desert

"Veedramon get in my digivice!" I said as Veedramon disappeared into my digivice ' gotta focus my power' I thought to myself as my eyes glowed a very bright blow and I some how pushed off on air and caught Rose and landed safely in a forest but then fell to the ground

"Geo are you OK" Rose said in a worried tone

"Yeah just wasted to much energy that all, i just need to sit down for a bit" I said with a smile

"OK thank god we landed safely" Lilly said as Sabrina gently brought the barrier to the ground next to some ruins and then fell

"Don't worry I got you" Kai said catching Sabrina and then Giving her a big smile as she looks up at him

"Thanks "Sabrina said as her wings vanish and the white dress, she was back in the outfit she had the first time everyone was sent to the weird field in fact everyone was

"Don't thank me, your the one who saved all of us"Kai said with a smile but Sabrina was out cold and Guilmon degenerated into his intrianing Gigimon

"Well I guess we should probably get out of the sun and rest" Kai said as he walked into the ruins with Sabrina in his arms and Gaomon carrying Gigimon in as everyone who is with them follows

-end of chapter 8-

well that took me longer then it should have and sorry about the lousy fight but I do everything for a good reason and I would like to greatly apologizes for how long it took me to write this chapter but from the rest of this week to next Friday I probably won;t get any chapters up if not any now then I;m gonna have a few pools going up and they are **1**. What should be the tamers team name, **2.**Who is the best couple **3. Who should be going out with who!** And remember If you have any original characters you want in my story then** REVIEW ** or send me a pm and there is some people who gave me oc and I know you want them in my story but trust me they will be in here whether its soon or later I will get them in here, well that should be all oh and send me a pm or say it in the ** Reviews ** if you think Geo should fight Ren sooner OK that should be it now so Geo out.


	9. Then War Begins

"Well hey guys I'm back and this is what happen last time, the Death Knights wanted Kai to activate his killo so they targeted Sabrina who got to ultimate and she has one strong killo witch must be the same level as mine... what ever ever that was but it wasn't basic but Kai also go his killo and man Sabrina didn't look half bad with those wings and that out fit" SLAP

"OWWW, Damn it rose why did you slap me"

"Why are you saying other girls are good looking" Rose said with her hand in a fist

"I think you should probably run"Veemon said

"Yup" I said running

"Well to conclude what happen last time, we were sent to the digital world and some of us were separated and now none of us have any idea of what to do... well what ever what my idiot of a boyfriend says, enough of the past and lets look at the present before we miss it" Rose said

-**-chapter 9: the war begins**-

"mmmm man It felt like I slept on a rock" Lilly said looking around forgetting that they slept in a ruins in the digital world

"Huh, morning already?" Dawn said getting and stretched her arms

"I just want to go back to my house and sleep" Darren said still laying down on the rock floor

"Yeah I know" Kai said getting up and cracked his back and notice that there was a strange carving in the wall "Hmm whats this" he said walking over to it

"It's the same shape as our digivice, but then whats that symbol next to it" Chris said pointing at the symbol that was 2 circles one in the other and then 8 triangles going around it like a compass 4 being bigger then the other 4

"I wonder" Kai said putting his digivice in the carving shaped as the digivice

"It's a perfect fit but nothing happen but nothing happen" Darren said and Gomamon said

"lets try this mine" Chris said putting his digivice in his... "wait a minute, the carving has colour to it, its orange and then crimson flame out lines?" he said trying to remember who's digivice is that colour

"Brandon's!" everyone said

"could it be that this symbol is his crest?" Kai thought to himself

"Well it's Brandon's to bad that knuckle head isn't here " Lilly said

-**in the desert where Brandon is not to far from the ruins**-

Acho! Brandon sneezed as he, Jen and Coronamon was walking in the desert towards the ruins with Betamon in Jen's digivice

"Well someone must be talking to you" Jen said with a smile on her face

"Man this is talking to long! Coronamon do your thing" Brandon said holding out his digivice

" Alright" Coronamon said as Brandon's digivice

CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... FIRAMON!

"Great" Jen said as Brandon and Jen got on Firamon

-**in the forest**-

"Hey Geo wake up" Rose said

"Huh what am I'm awake" I said as I open up my eyes and sees that me Veemon Rose and Lalamon are tied up and are being carried by yellow caterpillar like digimon

"quiet down you non bug type digimon" The swarm of digimon said as they carry us on there heads

" Hey let us go!" I shouted squirming around trying to get lose

"Geo it's no use" Veemon said just chilling on on one of the digimon's head tied up

"Yup these Kunemon don't got arms but they sure are good at tying knots" Lalamon said on top of a kunemon's head

"Hey but you can fly why are you still here" I asked Lalamon

"Because they used some of their web like stuff to keep down on their heads" Lalamon said trying to fly up but got pulled back down by the stretchy web

"well then Digivolve" I said looking at Veemon

"OK sure just get your digivice" Veemon said in a saucy tone

"Hey wheres my digivice" I said looking around

"The one in the front got it"" Rose said

"Well then lets see how they like this" I said as my body was engulfed is a light blue aura

"MY WILL WILL TO PROTECT!" I shouted but nothing happen

"you must be all out of power after you used up every last bit of power you had to land gently on the ground remember" Rose said

"Crap, well where are you guys taking us anyways?" I asked the Kunemon up in front

"You are in bug type sacred ground and we are taking you to our queen for punishment" one of the Kunemon said

"hmm maybe I can use my amazing charm" I said to myself

"Oh please what charm do you got, you cant get nothing from me let alone use your charm on other girls" Rose said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh really" I said squirming over to her

"Yeah" Rose said putting her face right next to mine and a little stare down was going on

"You wanna make out as much as I do right now" I asked her

"Really we are tied up and your talking about making out" Rose said in a disappointed tone

"en" i said as I shrugged my shoulders

"You really don't worry about anything do you?" Rose asked

"Nope not really cause if they try anything I'll show em justice" I said about to kiss Rose

"We are here" the Kunemon said throwing us off before I had a chance to kiss her

"Ouch" Me and Veemon said as we landed and Rose and Lalamon fell on top of use

"We don't weigh that much" Rose and Lalamon said in a pissed off tone

"No but if you didn't notice ROCKS ARE HARD!" me and Veemon shouted

"Well well well who do we have here" A teenager girl said

"Oh you have got to be kidding" Rose said looking up

-**Back at the Ruins**-

"Well you think we should go and find Brandon then?" Darren asked looking at Kai

"What, why are you asking me?"Kai said looking at everyone

"Because when Geo is out your the leader" Lilly said and everyone nodded there head

"Well I guess we should go through the ruins a bit more to see whats in here and who knows there might be more digimon like the ogre brothers to join us" Kai said as he started to walk

"Maybe we should wait for them to wake up first" Dawn said pointing at Sabrina sleeping next to a wall and Guilmon curled up in a ball next to her

"Oh no need for that" Kai said holding out his digivice "Fugamon Ogremon realize" Kai said as the green and red ogre digimon appeared "Do me a favour and carry them" Kai said pointing at Sabrina and Guilmon

"Yes sir" both the ogre digimon said as Ogremon picked up Sabrina and Fugamon picked up Guilmon not waking either of them up

"awe aren't they cute when they're sleeping" Fugamon said holding Guilmon

"Yes they are"Ogremon said rocking Sabrina like she was a baby

"Will you 2 grow up" Dawn said stopping Ogremon

"Alright" both ogre digimon said in a depress tone

"OK come on" Kai said as he started to walk and everyone followed but then his left hand started twitching "Ahhhg!" Kai shouted as he dropped to his knees holding his left hand with his right hand 'whats going on' Kai thought to himself

"Kai!"everyone shouted

"I'm alright" Kai said

"It must be that your still tired out from using your killo" Chris said

"Y-yeah that's it" Kai said ' I'm not out of power and my hand is feeling strange' He thought to himself as he got up

-**in the desert**-

"oh man my throat is so dry" Brandon said

"Hmm" Firamon said as he ran faster and flew up in the air and went through a cloud "hows that?" He asked

"refreshing but how about next time you wait for me to open up my mouth" Brandon said shaking his head getting some of the water out of his hair

"well now my shirt is wet" Jen said

"get ready there is another one" Firamon said as he flew through an other cloud

"Better" Brandon said as Firamon started to fly towards the ruins

-**in the forest**-

"Well hello again" I said to the queen still tied up on the bottom of the pile

"well If it isn't my old friends Geo and Rose" The queen said as she got up

"Well did you capture us to get revenge or are you gonna force yourself on Geo" Rose said in a saucy tone

"heh you really think I would go for a guy that would settle for you" the queen said as she walked over us

"Well then Queen Ashley what will it take for you to untie us" I said looking at Ashley

"Well honestly I only want you to join my team" Ashley said

"What team?"Rose asked

"Right now there is only 3 teams as far as I'm aware of, The Death Knights, Team Metal Star and then there is your group" Ashley said

"We Don't want to be on any team" Veemon snapped

"what is up with these teams?" I asked

"Every 100 years there is a war for the digital world, any tamer is able to join and anything goes, the Death Knights want to win so they can rule the digital world and none of the Death Knights know what the leader wants to do with the power he will have but rumours say that he is gonna enslave all the digimon and destroy all the humans and that's why I want to make my own team to get them back for using me" Ashley said

"Hahahahahahahahahaha" I laughed rolling over making rose and Lalamon fall off me and Veemon

"What do you find funny human!" One of the Kunemon

"Oh man, Why would I join you, you probably don't even have a Killo" I said still rolling over laughing

"well I might not have a Killo but i do have an army" Ashley said starting to get pissed off by my laughter

"Yeah an army of rookies" I said still laughing

"Oh Really" Ashley said as she snapped her fingers and 2 bee like digimon, 3 dragon fly like digimon and a skeleton scorpion like digimon showed up

"Meet Flymon there champions" She said pointing at the bee like digimon

"and Yanmamon also champions" she said pointing at the dragon fly like digimon

"and last but not least SkullScorpiomon who is an ultimate" Ashley said pointing at the skeleton digimon

"Oh well either way Geo can't" Veemon said

"And why not" Ashley asked

"Because Roya-" Veemon stopped talking for some reason

'what was he about to say' Geo, Rose and Lalamon thought

"I-I can't say" Veemon said

"MY WILL TO PROTECT!"I shouted as my outfit changed and my sword appeared in front of me and I ripped through the rope

"what the hell" all of the Kunemon said

"Well Veemon we are gonna be joining this war and you know why but we will be sticking with the team we got now and that is Soul Fighters" I said pointing my sword at Ashley

"Oh blue eyes really look good on you" Ashley said in a flirty way

"I got no idea what your talking about" I said still holding my sword out

"your eyes glow bright blue when you use your killo, and she is right blue eyes look good on you" Rose said winking at me

"Well now there is 4 teams in this fight and the fourth one is Soul Fighters"I said as I used my digital energy to move fast enough to cut everyone free and get our digivices in a flash

"Well later on" Rose said as we walked away

"Alright then Geo how about we not fight each others team until the Death Knights are gone" Ashley said winking at me

"Heh alright but stay away from the Death Knights, there trouble that I'm gonna stop" I said as we walked away

"Ashley why do you want to be the queen of the digital world?" A metal bug asked

"Well Kokuwamon look around, all of these insect digimon are being pushed around being bullied by other digimon I'm gonna make a insect empire when I'm the queen of the digital world" Ashley said to the metal bug

"I'm glad I'm now your partner and not just another Death Knight digimon" Kokuwamon said

"Well come on lets go find more insect digimon to help us" Ashley said as she pulled out a grey digivice with dark red outlines and it started to glow

KOKUWAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KUWAGAMON! The metal bug digivolved into a huge red beetle like digimon

"Let's go" Kuwagamon said as Ashley got on top of him and they flew away

-**back in the forest**-

"Hmmm I wonder If Metal Star has anything to do with David and Alex" Lalamon said

"Mamemon was a metal ball witch WAS Davids partner and then there is DarkSuperStarmon witch is Alex's partner so if they did join to form a team I guess it would be a good name" Rose said

"OK this is far enough"I said as I sat next to a tree

"Why do you want to rest" Veemon asked as my Killo disappeared

"I don't want to rest I want to ask questions" I said looking right at Veemon

"What questions?" Veemon asked

"What is up with all of this crap I hear about the Royal Knights" I asked Veemon with a stern voice

"I can't tell you" Veemon said in a depress your voice

"Veemon I know how digimon turn into eggs and they forget about their past life but not all do and it seems like you sure know a lot for a digimon who I found as an egg in the human world!" I shouted punching a tree next to me and it cracked and fell down

"G-Geo" Rose said quietly as the tree fell

"I-I can't tell you" Veemon said turning his head slightly

"Veemon whats more important our friendship or reasons from your past life" I said getting up

"Listen I just can't tell you!" Veemon shouted

"VEEMON!" I shouted as the aura engulfed my body but it was so intense the ground was was shaking and the leafs on the trees were going up in the air and and my hair was sticking up

-**off in the distance**-

"Hey Patamon do you sense that" A teenager about 6' with blond hair and red eyes wearing a red shirt with a black crescent moon on the shoulder and black jeans with red crescent moons on the thighs of the pants and then grey shoes

"Yes I do a " A orange and white creature with 4 little legs and big ears that's shaped as wings that he flaps so he can fly

"How about you Monodramon?" The man said to a small dark purple dragon

"Yes I do to, do you think it is him?" The purple dragon asked

"I don't know Monodramon but maybe we should go check it out" The man said

"If it is the one who we heard had fought Ren and lived then he will be a great addition to our team won't he" Patamon said

"Yes he will" The man said as he starts to run through the forest towards the spot that I am

-**back to the spot that I'm at**-

"Veemon tell me now!" I shouted as Rose stepped back

"ALRIGHT!"Veemon shouted looking down "I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything, I'll tell you why those 2 died, I'll tell you why you have been put through hell, I'll tell you why Ren had to betray you" Veemon said as he started to cry

"What are talking about" I said as the aura got less tense

"I used to be a Royal Knight but I didn't agree with what they were planning so I got my friends to fight against them! Gaomon,Betamon and Bearmon. Coronamon used to be an Olympian but he agreed with me and joined me, Guilmon used to be a Royal Knight to one of the strongest ones so they sent him to get rid of me but because I used to have unmatchable speed I easily dodged everyone of his attacks and because of a special power I held, I was able to repair damaged Data and after a long fight he decided to join me but we were all banished out of the digital world and sent to the human world, i don't remember what digimon i use to be but I know that we were all at mega level but there was one more thing" Veemon said looking at me with tears coming from his eyes

"What" I said with a soft tone

"Impmon's mega was a Demon lord and I killed him and when he turned into an egg and he was sent to the human world and that is how he ended up with Ren and when I was sent to the human world as an egg 3 years later when the Death Knights was formed they decided to get rid of the Royal Knights so they targeted me and you first since I was still weak and I was sent to you because you have a great power inside of you that reacted with the power I held so I was sent to you and you spent so much time with those 2 your power rubbed off on them and they were killed instead of you" Veemon said as he started to cry

"Veemon did you think all of this time it was your fault" I said as the aura left and I started to cry

"It is, If I didn't kill Impmon when he was a demon lord he would not have been sent to the human world and If I didn't try to defy the king I would not have been sent to the human world and then you would not have been targeted and you would still have your 2 best friends" Veemon said as he started to cry even more but then I knelled down and wrapped my arms around him "huh" he said

"Veemon don't you ever think It's your fault again, I wouldn't trade you for anything, your my real best friend and if it wasn't for you I would never have met Rose or Kai or anyone else in our group, Of course I miss Amber and Ryan but I can't Imagine a life with out waking up and seeing you right next to me every morning, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world so don't you ever think it was your fault again" I said hugging him tightly crying just as much as he is

"Well what a moment, but I'm gonna have to test you now" The blond hair man said

"Huh and who are you?" I asked as i get up and wipe the tears off my face

"I'm Cyber and these 2 are my partners" The man said gesturing towards Patamon and Monodramon

"I'm Geo Knight and this is my partner and Friend Veemon" I said

"Well this is gonna be a test just for you lets leave the digimon out of this" Cyber said

"And just what are you talking about?" I ask him as he held both his hands out to his sides

"light and darkness from the hearts of the world take form and slice through the flesh of the Victims show your selves CARNARKO (car-nar-ko) and LIGHSATH(Lie-sa-th)" Cyber shouted as a huge sword with a greyish blade , a flange that looks like a demon head, black handle and a black ribbon on the end of the handle appeared in his left hand and a sword the same size but a white blade, angle wings for the flange, white handle and a white ribbon on the end of if

' those swords look so heavy but he lifts them with ease' I thought to myself

"Well are you gonna get your killo out already or are you gonna make this boring" Cyber said pointing the white sword at me

"Well I guess there is no way out of this, Well your about to see MY WILL TO PROTECT!" I said as my out fit changed and my sword appeared in front of me and my eyes went light blue

"Well no digimon OK, I want to only test you not your Veemon" Cyber said

"Well Veemon don't worry I'll end this quick" I said turning back to Cyber

"Well lets get started" Cyber said as he moved in a flash and ended up in front of me and swung the white sword at me

'hes so fast with those huge swords' I thought to my self as I blocked the white sword with my sword

"oh someone has quick reaction time"Cyber said as he swung the black one at me

"Shit"I said jumping back barely dodging it

"Oh come on make this fun" Cyber said as he charged at me and swung his white sword again

"OK gonna have to use some power now" I said as I dodge the sword using digital energy and went above him

GETSUGA TENSHOU! I shouted as I swung my sword and the blue wave of energy was heading straight for him

"You have got to be kidding" Cyber said as he held his white sword above his head and blocked the attack

"What the hell!" I shouted as I see him completely block the attack and then he jumped up and kicked me

"Uggh!" I said as he kicked me and twisted so that he is on above me and I was heading straight for the ground

"How is he so fast with those to huge sword and how is he so powerful" I said as I got up and coughed up blood

"Oh come on you have to be more fun then this" Cyber said as he gently landed on the ground

"Geo!" Veemon shouted as he tried to run to me but Patamon and Monodramon stopped him

"He agreed to tamer on tamer" Patamon said

"So your not gonna interfere" Monodramon said

"Whats the matter you can't be done already can you" Cyber said putting the back of the blade of the white sword on his shoulder and tilted the black one down

"heh not yes" I said wiping the blood that I coughed up off my face

"good" Cyber said as he quickly charged at me

"here we go" I said dodging to the left and swinging my sword above my head and down on him but he turned around and blocked by crossing his swords swords and my sword went in the top of the x

"well this is better I guess" Cyber said kicking me away

"oh I'll take that as a compliment" I said charging at him using digital energy to speed myself up

"a direct attack huh" Cyber said getting ready to block but the I disappeared "What!"

GETSUGA TENSHOU!" I shouted swinging my sword as Cyber turns around and the energy wave hits him

"Ahhg!" Cyber shouted as he is pushed back

"And how was that" I asked pointing my blade at him

"Better but I say that must have taken up a lot of energy to move fast enough for my eyes not to see" Cyber said with a Grin on his face

'2 down only one left' Veemon thought to himself with a worried expression on his face

"Well why don't you use elements instead of energy" Cyber said

"element? You mean like wind fire lightning and stuff like that" I asked

"Yes, the only elements I can use is light and dark if you count them as elements, you can use elements as an attack with out using as much energy but still do the same amount of damage" Cyber said

"Then how come your not using any special attacks?" I asked Cyber

"Because I'm only playing around right now" Cyber said with a devilish grin on his face and my body froze in place

'He is this powerful and he isn't even trying' I thought to myself

"Haha does that surprise you? How did you fight Ren and live with that amount of strength, If you plan on winning this war then your only choice is to join my team but now that I see your true strength I don't even think your strong enough" Cyber said laughing

I closed my eyes and looks down as a blue aura engulfed my body and this time there was some silver in it

"I will win this war with my own strength and my friends!, and we will not lose so how about we finish this right now!" I said as a silver chain went around my right arm in a spiral and the symbols on my jacket became a silver and my my sword had silver on the back of the blade and black on the front of the blade and the symbols on my sword was black on the silver half of the sword and silver on the black half and I look up and open up my eyes and they are glowing bright blue but the pupil are in a star of a compass shape and are silver and my hair went silver and the bang part light blue the only thing that didn't change was the ribbon on the end

"Wow" everyone on the side said as it happen

"Well it seems like someone got there killo to the next level" Cyber said

"just shut up so we can end this" I said as I hold my sword up

"huh well then" Cyber said as he charged at me and swung the white sword at me but I blocked it with my sword but then he swung the black sword at me and I used my digital energy to move fast enough to dodge

"well then lets see how you like this" I said holding my sword in my right hand across my chest

GALE FORCE SLASH!" I shouted swinging my sword and a wave of wind was heading straight for Cyber cutting through everything in the path but he held his white sword and blocked it

"hmm that was a pretty strong element attack and remember element attack still use energy" Cyber said as the white sword started to glow

HEAVENS SLASH! Cyber shouted as he disappeared and was above me swinging his sword and a bright white wave of light was heading straight for me but I closed my eyes the looked up and opened up my right eye and the light was absorb into my right eye

"Ahhg" I said as I put my Hand over my eye

'now what was that, better use just physical attacks until I figure out what he is capable of' Cyber thought to himself as he came down at me

LIGHT DARK DANCE! Cyber shouted as he disappeared and reappeared all around me swinging his swords at me each time but i was only able to block half of the attacks

'nope its just to much power for me to store and it doesn't match mine at all so I can't use it for my own power' I thought to my self as blood came from my right eye as i open is and the white wave of light came out of my right eye

"what the hell"Cyber said dodging it

"heh... you go some intense power" I said putting my hand over my eye again

"ahh I get it now you store the power in your right eye and then unleash the power when you want" Cyber said thinking he understands my new power

"Well you partly right, I can absorb the power and use it for my own or store it to attack when ever I want but your power was to intense to store and it didn't match my power at all so I wouldn't be able to use it" I said taking my hand off my eye

"so then what does your left eye do?" Cyber asked

"Not to sure" I said as I charged at Cyber crossing swords with him and I closed both my eyes and opened up my left one and suddenly I was able to predict his movement and he was about to kick me but instead I kicked him

'how the hell did he know what i was going to do' Cyber thought to himself

"whats the matter you can't done already are you" I said pointing my sword at him mocking what he said

"oh please I'm not even going my full strength yet" Cyber said as we cross swords again

-**back at the ruins**-

"Kai how much longer are we gonna walk through these ruins" Dawn said

" until we find something" Kai said looking at his hand 'The further we walk in the ruins my more my hand hurt, I gotta find out whats causing it' Kai thought to his self

"Are you OK Kai" Gaomon asked knowing that something was going on with him

"Yeah I'm fine" Kai said as the floor opened up "And now I'm not" Kai said as everyone fell through the dark hole

" Shit Sabrina is still asleep" Kai said as he sees the Ogremon and Fugamon fall to

Chris' digivice started to glow

BEARMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GRIZZMON!

Grizzmon jumped wall to wall catching everyone but the Ogre brothers as they are falling

"what about them" Chris said pointing at the 2 digimon holding Sabrina and Guilmon

"They're champions they are gonna be OK" Grizzmon said as he landed and the ogre brothers land

and as everyone got off Grizzmon he degenerated back to Bearmon

"Thanks for saving us" Dawn said giving Bearmon a hug "oh wow your so cuddly" Dawn said feeling his fur

"How cuddly can he be? "Lilly asked as Dawn moved and she gave him a hug "Oh wow his fur is s soft" Lilly said feeling his fur

"I'M NOT CUDDLY!" Bearmon said as he got away from Lilly and ran behind Chris' leg and everyone laughed

"Yeah he doesn't like being called cuddly" Chris said rubbing the back of his head

-**back in the forest**-

" Hahhhhhhhhhhh" Both Me and Cyber was saying every time we swung our swords

"OK come on Geo this is fun at least try to stay standing" Cyber said looking at me while I was breathing heavily

"Heh Alright"I said charging at him and His sword goes through my right shoulder

"GEO!"Veemon and Rose shouted

"Just drop your sword and then we can say I win" Cyber said moving his sword higher in the air lifting me up with it

"AHHHG!" I scream as he lifted me "I will never drop my sword!" I shouted as my light blue and silver aura engulfed my body again and I got away but blood was dripping down my arm

"Huh so you still want to fight do yeah" Cyber said

'I gotta find Sabrina after this and hopefully she can use her Killo to heal me' I thought to myself

"Well here I come!" Cyber said as he charged at my

**-end of chapter 9: the war begins-**

well how was it and I would love to hear what you guys think of Geo's new killo and the new character Cyber is an oc that one of my friends gave me and I still go some oc's that I have to get into the story and don't worry they will be in just at a different time, um let me see what else is there.. oh yeah I'm starting to post my original story and it is called Digimon The Black Ace, it was the story that I edited and it came out as this story but now I'm posting both so check it out and there will not be a preview of the next chapter because obviously the fight between me and Cyber is gonna keep going to the next chapter and a few other surprise's so post in the **Reviews** of team names because there are gonna be a nice amount of teams, alright Geo out, nope never mind not out I got one more thing to say, Check out CHRIS 'FISHY' PUTNAM he is currently writing an awesome story OK Geo out.


	10. First Step To Power

Well I'm just gonna get the point , last time on Digimon The Shining Ace, I leaned that every 100 years this is a war for the digital world and that so far that we are aware of there is 4 teams in the war, The Death Knights, Metal Star, Insect Kingdom and now the fourth one my team Soul Fighters and then some strange man randomly said he needed to test me and it ended up being a tamer on tamer fight and my killo basicly levelled in other words I guess I digivolved but that's not it I also found out that Veemon was a Royal Knight who didn't agree with what the others were planning and he ended up being turned back into an Egg and some of the other digimon was fighting on his side and was turned into eggs to so long story short the fight is still going on between me and that strange man, oh well enough of the past and lets look at the present before we miss it

-**chapter 10 first step to power**-

"Just drop your sword and then we can say I win" Cyber said moving his sword higher in the air lifting me up with it

"AHHHG!" I scream as he lifted me "I will never drop my sword!" I shouted as my light blue and silver aura engulfed my body again and I got away but blood was dripping down my arm

"Huh so you still want to fight do yeah" Cyber said

'I gotta find Sabrina after this and hopefully she can use her Killo to heal me' I thought to myself

"Well here I come!" Cyber said as he charged at my and I tried to move my arm holding the sword to block but it was to damage to move

"Shit I can't move my arm" I said jumping out of the way as Cyber swung the black sword at me

"Haha what the matter can't move your arm?" Cyber asked as he disappeared as soon as I jumped out of the way

"Huh" I said wondering where he went

"Right here!" Cyber said as he appeared behind me and kicked my back to the ground and my body landed flat on the ground motionless

"Come on Geo get up!" Cyber said as he landed on the ground and put his foot on my back

-**flash back**-

"Come on Geo get up!" a kid version of Ren said stepping on my back as I lay on the ground in a park that is empty

"I can't your to strong" the kid version of me said

"GEO! What are you gonna do if someone had you like this, would you just stay there like a little baby and not fight back" Ren said pushing down on me

"Your just to strong and it hurts to much" I said not even trying to get up

"GEO! Look at Jen over there" Ren said pointing at Jen "Now look at Amber and Ryan" he said pointing at a boy and a girl playing with DemiVeemon "What are you gonna do if they need someone to protect them, what are they gonna do if you just give up, what if a moment like this happens again and you can't even stand up to bad guys" Ren said with a hard tone at fist but at the end he had a soft and regretful tone

"I-I don't know" I said still not moving

"Then what about DemiVeemon, What will you do if you need to protect your _best friend_" Ren said pushing down harder on my back

and my eyes went blue as he said it

"I use MY WILL TO PROTECT to fight!" I shouted as I got up and pushed him Ren off me

"hmm now that's a nice phrase 'my will to protect' remember that always and use your will to protect to fight for what you believe in and bring justice to everyone who deserves it" Ren said in a soft tone and then in a regretful tone at the end again

-**back at the fight**-

"Get up, how is a team suppose to win with a weak leader, just drop out of the war so that your friends can stay alive and then you can join my team, team light dark moon" Cyber said pushing harder on my back

"I-I will fight with MY WILL TO PROTECT!" I shouted as the silver and blue aura engulfed my body

'well he still has a long way to go but he still has a great amount of power but still not at the same level as me' Cyber thought to himself as he jumped of me and I stood up my right arm down with blood all over it but still holding my sword

"I will not lose I will use my will to protect to protect the one's I care for and I will use it to show Justice to REN!" I shouted as I look up and my silver and blue aura more intense then what it was before and the ground started to crack

-** in a castle like place where there is 2 digimon**-

"huh do you sense that" a digimon that looks like a Centaur with red armour covering it's whole body

"yes I do" a digimon that is the shape of a human and he is covered in purple armour

"You think it may be him" The red one said

"You mean the who our old friend was sent to"The purple one said

"well i suppose it could be him but I mean 'him'" The red one said

"oh you mean him" the purple one said turning around and looks at a wall with painting of a man covered by aura

"Heh who would have guess that our old friend would have him as a tamer" the red one said

"Yes who would have ever expected that" the purple on said

"Well what if he wins the war ?" the red on said

"Well we will just have to get tamers and win this war" The purple on said

"Well it seams that this time the Royal Knights are gonna be in this war " the Red one said in a pleased tone

-**back in the forest where the fight is going on**-

"Well I guess that is it" Cyber said as he turned around and started to walk away

HEAVEN SHOCKING LUNAR FANG! I shouted as I swung my sword and a wave of light blue and silver energy was heading straight at Cyber but he held out his white sword and blocked it but he was pushed back by the force

"well that was stronger then the other attacks" Cyber said

"This isn't over yet" I said charging at him and my left eye widens

"Well well" Cyber said as he tried to swing the black sword at me but I blocked it with my sword

SHINING LIGHTNING! I shouted holding my left out out ad a bolt of lightning hit Cyber sending him flying into a tree

"Heh well then Geo why don't you use your eye to Dodge THIS!" Cyber said as he disappeared and reappeared behind me put his sword through chest

"AHHG" I shouted as the sword goes through my chest

"GEO!" Rose, Veemon and Lalamon shouted as my blood went all over the ground in front of me

"You see now Geo, If you want to win this war your only choice is to join my team" Cyber said with the white sword still in my chest 'he's still holding onto his sword even after all of this' Cyber thought to himself

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Veemon shouted and Cyber looked over at him

"Well he was the one who was going to fight until he died, all I did was make it so that he didn't die, there is a lot of stuff about Killo's that can be fatal for example when a killo evolves it shouldn't be used as much as Geo is and plus he was also out of energy when his Killo evolved so that just adds more to the risk" Cyber said as his swords disappeared

"Team Soul Fighter will win this war" Rose said as she ran and caught me before I fell to the ground 'wow you can even feel how tense the power is' She though to herself as she holds me up and blood going on her shirt

"Well when he wakes up tell him that the first step to power is to know how it feels to be a digimon, I wanted a 1-1 fight so that he would know how the partner digimon feels when they fight and so that Veemon can know how Geo feels when Veemon fights" Cyber said

"heh w-well then l-like Ashley said" I said as I coughed up blood "Lets not kill each others teams until the Death Knights are gone" I said coughing up more blood over Rose's shoulder

"Well I hope you guys got a healer " Cyber said as he vanished

"Lalamon you should probably digivolve so that you can carry us to the others where ever they are"Rose said

"Alright Rose" Lalamon said Rose's digivice started to glow

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOMON!

"There's n-no need for th-at" I said as I coughed up more blood

"Geo listen,you have a hole in your chest that isn't gonna heal on its own and you lost a lot of blood we either need Brandon's medical knowledge or Sabrina's healing abilities" Rose said in a stern voice

"OOOK then queen of the bossy" I said but then she let me go and grabbing me right before I hit the ground "Well I was little worried that you would let me drop" I said as Rose gave me to Sunflowmon and then Rose got on Sunflowmon's head and Veemon went into my digivice

-**mean while at the ruins**-

'I'm getting closer I can just feel it' Kai thought to himself as everyone walks behind him as he walks

"MMM whats going on" Sabrina said stretching her arms as she realizes that she is being carried and her that her skirt is wrinkled up and pushed up a little bit "Ahhh" She shouted as she pulled her skirt back down and Ogremon and Fugamon dropped her and Guilmon and Sabrina landed on her rear end (i find it funny saying rear end for some reason)

"You OK" Kai said holding out his left hand and Sabrina grabbed it he pulled her up until his hand started to get that feeling again "AHHH!" Kai shouted as he let go dropping her by mistake and she landed on her rear end again (still find it funny)

"Ouch" Sabrina said as she hit the ground again and Kai went to his knees holding his hand again

"AHHHH" Kai said 'Why does it hurt now' Kai thought to himself

'no way can this be just because he used a killo' Chris thought to himself

'I agree' Bearmon thought in his mind and Chris was able to hear him

'We need to keep an eye on him' Chris thought and Bearmon was able to hear what he was thinking

"OK I'm good now" Kai said getting up and holding out his right hand and Sabrina grabbed it and this time he pulled her up

"Ouch that hurts" Sabrina said rubbing her rear end ( still find it funny)

"haha" Kai, Dawn, Lilly and Darren started to laugh and so did the digimon besides Bearmon and the laughter made Sabrina's face go red so she went over to Bearmon and knelled down hugging him and hiding her face in his fur since he was the only digimon not laughing

"Huh Your so cuddly Bearmon" Sabrina said with a smile

"I'm not cuddly!"Bearmon shouted swinging his arms back and fourth

"haha" everyone laughing including Chris

"Hmp" Bearmon said as Sabrina let go of him and he turned his back on everyone and crossed his arms

"Well i guess we should continue walking" Darren said

"Nah I think we should take a rest" Gomamon said

"Yeah Salamon is tired" Dawn said as she picked up the cat like digimon

"Yeah we have been walking for while" Palmon said as Lilly picked her up

"No we gotta keep on going" Kai said as he started to walk again

"if the digimon are tired they can go in the digivice" Kai said as him and Gaomon just kept on walking

"Geo would let us take a Break" Chris said

"Listen do you got a problem!" Kai shouted at Chris when as he turned around

"Yeah I got a problem with you hiding your real reason for us to keep walking" Chris said and Kai just stopped talking

"Well then what is your real reason" Lilly asked and everyone else just wondering what is going on

"I don't know and that is why I want to find out" Kai said as he turned back around and started to walk again

-3 mins of walking-

"Huh" Darren said as the group walked through an opening and they ended up in a big open room with nothing but an old man and a digimon in a red robe and a yellow/white hod and yellow wings

"Well well well, Who do we have here" A women about 6' with silvery spiky hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt with black flames going around her in a spiral and a crescent moon on the right shoulder, faded blue jeans and black shoes, she has some sort of back pack on her back and a base-ball bat in it

"who are you 2" Dawn asked

"Well I'm Yukyno (YOU-Ki-NO)" The women said

"you can wise man" the old man with a long beard and a grey robe

"Well Wise man what is up with my HAND!" Kai shouted holding up his left hand and is was starting to glow

"Ahh the key" Wise man said as he walked over to Kai and examined his hand

"What Key,Key for what?" Kai asked

"Well every team has a primary leader and a secondary leader, the secondary leader has the key to unlock the hybrids form that will only last a week" Wise man said

"Oh good times as a hybrid" Yukyno said remembering her times as a hybrid for a week

"Why would we want to be a Hybrid for a week?" Lilly asked

"Well the first step to true power is to understand your digimon and being a hybrid will help you understand your digimon, every type of digimon has a personality trait" Wise man said

"Wait what?" Guilmon said

"For example Dragon type digimon have what I call dragon ambition, in other words most time they will do what they want when they want, some digimon are able to control there special trait easier then other digimon" Wise man said

"Wait what teams" Chris asked

-10 mins later because Guilmon had to be told 7 times to understand-

"so I guess we will have to join then" Kai said looking at everyone

"well actually you guys already have a team name, Geo recently came up with the name during his last fight" Wise man said

"You mean his fight with Ren?" Salamon asked

"No the fight he had in the digital world with the leader of Crescent Moon and Geo lost saviour" Wise man said

"Wait what! Cyber got in a fight with a newbie?" Yukyno said

"Hey who are you calling a newbie?" Brandon and Jen as they walk into the big room and Lilly ran over and gave Brandon a big hug

"Hey did you notice the crest on the wall?" Chris asked

"you mean this" Brandon said as he snapped his fingers and the symbol that was on the wall appeared in mid air in flames and then disappear

"Oh OK then, so whats this about hybrids?" Kai said turning around and looked at Wise man

"Well once the Secondary leader is with the primary leader the team will all turn into hybrids" Wise man said

"OK tell me where Cyber is and what did he do to Geo?" Yukyno asked

"Well he only wanted to test him but then the kid evolved his killo but after that he used up all of his energy but he still wanted to fight and you know how fatal it maybe if you ever use a newly evolved killo" Wise man said

"OK so what did Cyber do to stop it?" Yukyno asked

"He put the white sword through the boys chest" Wise men said as he walked along

"What"everyone said

-**mean while in the sky**-

"Hey there is a village down there" Rose said pointing out as Sunflowmon lands in the village

"Master there is visitors" A small white blob like digimon said

"Huh what Visitors?" A Digimon who looked like an adult Veemon with armour that is flame colour sad as he walked out of a building

"Huh visitors?" A bunch of digimon said as they walked out of random building

"please we need some help" Rose said as Sunflowmon should the leader digimon My body and all of the digimon gasp and all that you can hear in the crowd "Silver and blue hair" "Black and silver sword"

"NO way"The leader said

"Um excuse me but can you help us" Rose asked

"Oh yes and please excuse my manner my name is Flamedramon" the leader said

"Wait Flamedramon"Veemon said as he walked out in front of everyone

"Good to see you my old friend" Veemon said holding out his hand

"Excuse me but do i know you" Flamedramon asked

"Haha oh yeah that's right I guess you never did see me in my rookie form, but I can't remember what I was as a Royal Knight" Veemon said

"No way it has been a long time" Flamedramon said SHAKING Veemon's hand

"Alright now please help my tamer" Veemon said looking at my body

"Oh yes right this way" Flamedramon said as he walked towards a hospital like building

"AHHHG!" I shouted as I coughed up more blood

"Geo" Veemon and Rose shouted

"Oh no I seen this before, please don't tell me that he is still using a killo" Flamedramon said

"Huh yes but what would th-" Rose was saying until she remembered what Cyber said

"No Please don't let Geo die"Veemon said as he started to cry

"Quick we must hurry"Flamedramon said as he takes me from Sunflowmon and runs inside the building and everyone follows

-**mean while in the ruins**-

"Old man where is he!"Kai said grabbing the Wise man's robe

"Hahaha let go of him" The digimon in the red Robe said

"And what are you suppose to do" Kai said still holding Wise man

"I am Wisemon an ultimate level digimon so you better let him go" Wisemon said

"Well he is the lost village, it is where the remaining army of the rouge Royal Knight stays"Wise man said and Gaomon, Betamon, Bearmon and Coronamon eye looked right at Wise man

"haha well I can teleport you there" Wisemon said

"Wait so then teleport me to where Cyber is" Yukyno said

"I'm sorry but I don't know where he is, you know as well as I do that he can hide his power but Geo's power is so intense I don't think he can hide it or that he just don't know how to hide it"Wise man said

"Alright just teleport us there then" Jen said

"I can insure you that you won't like what you see"Wise man said

"What do you mean?" Everyone in the group asked

"I mean as we speak he is dieing, Cyber tried to prevent this but he was to late , The poor boy over did it with his newly evolved killo"Wise man said

"W-what do you mean hes d-dieing" Jen said

"I mean he has less then 10 minutes" Wise man said as he turned around to face everyone

"t-ten minutes" Jen said as she dropped to her knees 'I already lost one brother but Geo is my twin... what will I do with out him' Jen thought to herself

"Well If one of you have at least a second level killo that can heal then he has little to no chance of living" Wisemon said and as he said that everyone looked right at Sabrina

"Aaa yes the shy one who has recently got her killo" Wise man said

"Please Sabrina are you able to use your killo to heal Geo" Jen said

"I-I suppose I c-can" Sabrina said as her face blushed

-**back at the village in a hospital room**-

"Geo won't die" Rose said to Veemon as both of them are in chairs next to a bed with my body and Lalamon just floating around as usual

"I know but he has already been through so much and its all because of me" Veemon said as he looked down

"well all that we can do for him is to have faith that he will heal fast like he always do" Rose said as she yawns

"How are you tired?" Veemon asked

"Well I was the first one to wake up when the Kunemon the was carrying us and they are very slow digimon so I woke up at least 5 hours before you guys" Rose said yawning again

"Yeah OK then you get some sleep I'm gonna go talk to Flamedramon" Veemon said getting up

""I guess it won't hurt to get some sleep"Rose said as she closed her eyes and leaned forward a little bit fell asleep and then she leaned over more and her head was on my left said of my chest not touching the wound

-**inside Rose's dreams**-

a women about 30 and a girl about 12 with long brown hear in a dance room, the women in a fancy red dress and the 12 year girl in a dress pretty much the same just smaller

"No no no Rosalita" the women said with an Italian ascent

"But mom I don't like dancing like this it's to formal" The girl said

"Rosalita me and your father expect a lot from you and being a dancer is one thing we expect you to do" the mother said

"No! I want to go see Deuce" the little girl said

"Stop calling your brother by that name and he has failed to meet our expectations so don't even bother to talk about him" The mother said

"But he is in the hospital dieing and you don't even care about your first born son!" The girl said

"You do not talk like that to your mother" the mother said

"but mom I do-" The girl said until she was slapped across the face and started to cry

"Rosalita you do not talk back to your mother like that" The mother said

"I-I hate you!"the girl said as she ran out of the room and got into the back of a car

"Where to miss McKay" The driver said

"To the hospital I want to go see my brother" The girl said as she rubs her face

"As you wish" The driver said with pity

-14 min driver-

" Hey Deuce" the girl said walking into a room with a man hooked up to a lot of machines the man had black hair and blue eye and over on the calendar the date was August 23

"Hey Rosey" the sick man said coughing

"Don't call me Rosey, it makes me sound like a little girl" the girl said

"huh then what am I suppose to call you" the sick man said couching

"Call me Rose" The girl said

"Alright then Rose...y" the man said laughing and then coughing

"I just told you not to call me that" the girl said cross her arms

"Haha OK then Rose" the man said as he opened up his eyes "Well someone looks beautiful" the man said looking at Rose in the dress but then notice that she was crying and that her right cheek is red so then he had a depressing look on his face

"Whats the matter brother?" Rose asked

"Did mother hit you?" Deuce asked

"Y-yeah" Rose said

"Come here" Deuce said holding out his arms and Rose walked over to him and he gave her a hug and Rose started to cry

"I don't know what I'll do with out you" Rose said quietly and crying

"Don't worry Rosey everything well be OK" Deuce said rubbing the back of her head "and your little boy friend came in her for stitches on his shoulder

"Geo's not my boyfriend" Rose said wiping the tears from her eyes

"Haha well you 2 would be a perfect match" Deuce said as he let go

"Yeah well either way we don't go out and we probably won't Geo keeps his heart closed for some reason, its like he has 2 different personalities, one being the sweet Geo that everyone loves and then there is the serious one who doesn't want to show any emotion " Rose said

"Well either way both sides always fight for others" Deuce said

"You were good friends with his older brother what happen to him?" Rose asked

"I can't say, but come here again" Deuce said as Rose walked back over to him "Now hold out your hand"

"Alright" Rose said holding out her hand and then Deuce placed a a bright red digivice in her hands

"huh whats this when you see Geo show him this and he will show you one of his secrets" Deuce said

"OK?" Rose said wondering what he's talking about

-another day-

Rose walks back in the hospital room and the man looks even worst and the calender on the wall the date is September 2

"Hey there Rose" Deuce said

"Hey Deuce" Rose said

"huh who else do we have here" Deuce said as he coughed

"It's Geo and I hear you were good friends with my 'brother'" the 12 year old version of me said

"OK, I know sooner or later you would start asking me questions, Rose please leave for 3-5 mins" Deuce said

"um OK" Rose said as she left the room and closed the door

-5 mins later-

Rose walks back into the room

"I see so he actually tried to do it" Deuce said with disappointment "and Rose never lose faith even if everyone turn there back on you never lose faith"

"Yes but I got one more question,how do you know him?" I asked

"oh me and him went on a few adventures together before he decided to be-" Deuce stopped talking and breathing and all you can hear is one loud and long beep

"D-Deuce!" Rose screamed as she ran over to him but there was no reply and suddenly everything changed and instead of Deuce in the bed it was me and we were all at our present age "Huh Geo"

the loud long beep was still there " huh first Deuce and now Geo, why" Rose said crying but then my eyes opened up and my hair went black and the front part red and my jacket was all black and the symbols was red and the colours on my sword was the opposite order

"haha what are you doing sleeping on my heart" the other me said as he got p and pushed Rose on the ground

"W-who are you" Rose asked

"I'm the real Geo, the monster that lies deep inside of his heart waiting for the moment for him to die so that I can take over his pathetic body" the other me said

"w-what" Rose said

'When you fell asleep on Geo's heart I decided to take a look into your dreams and now if i take you out her you will be lifeless when you wake up so hold still why I kill you" the other me said with a devilish smile and I swung my sword at her

"What!" Rose said jumping out of the way

"Hold still before I start to try" the other me said as he started to charge at rose until he someone start to sing

_I'm at war with the world__  
><em>_And they try to pull me into the dark__  
><em>_I struggle to find my faith__  
><em>_As I'm slipping from your arms__  
><em>_It's getting harder to stay awake__  
><em>_And my strength is fading fast__  
><em>_You breathe into me at last__  
><em>_I'm awake, I'm alive__  
><em>_Now I know what I believe inside__  
><em>_Now it's my time__  
><em>_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life__  
><em>_Right here, right now__  
><em>_Stand my ground and never back down__  
><em>_I know what I believe inside__  
><em>_I'm awake, and I'm alive__  
><em>_I'm at war with the world__  
><em>_'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul__  
><em>_I've already made up my mind__  
><em>_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold__  
><em>_When my faith is getting weak__  
><em>_And I feel like giving in__  
><em>_You breathe into me again__  
><em>_I'm awake, I'm alive__  
><em>_Now I know what I believe inside__  
><em>_Now it's my time__  
><em>_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life__  
><em>_(Here, right now)__  
><em>_Right here, right now__  
><em>_Stand my ground and never back down__  
><em>_I know what I believe inside__  
><em>_I'm awake, and I'm alive__  
><em>_Waking up, waking up__  
><em>_Waking up, waking up__  
><em>_Waking up, waking up__  
><em>_Waking up, waking up in the dark__  
><em>_I can feel you in my sleep__  
><em>_In your arms, I feel you breathe into me__  
><em>_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you__  
><em>_Forever I will live for you__  
><em>_I'm awake, I'm alive__  
><em>_Now I know what I believe inside__  
><em>_Now it's my time__  
><em>_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life__  
><em>_Right here, right now__  
><em>_Stand my ground and never back down__  
><em>_I know what I believe inside__  
><em>_I'm awake, and I'm alive__  
><em>_Waking up, waking up__  
><em>_Waking up, waking up__  
><em>_Waking up, waking up_  
>Waking up, waking up<p>

both the other me and Rose look over and nest to the window I'm sitting on a ledge holding my sword

"Hahaha what are you talking about awake and alive your gonna be sleeping and then be dead soon" The other me said

"you wanna know something I had enough of you trying to take over, and one of these days i will need your power but not today" I said pointing my sword at him

"Oh please you couldn't even beat Cyber how are you ever suppose to beat the one who gave you that scar under your eye" The other me said

"I don't know and I don't care how i just well" I said as i moved in a flash and my sword was through his chest

"Heh Well see you next time" the other me said as he started to disappear

-out side of Rose's dream-

"huh" Rose said as she got up and looks at me sitting up my hair gone back to brown and my eyes are back to normal

"Good morning sleeping ugly" I said for a joke

"Geo!" Rose said giving me a hug "If you ever say that again I you will be back her but you won't be waking up" she said still hugging me

"And just forget about what you just dreamed" I said in a quiet voice

"OK?" Rose said

"Hey where Veemon"I asked

"He went to talk to Flamedramon" Rose said as Veemon walked in the room and with the rest of the group and Yukyno

"Hey guys, who's that?" I asked ' why do I get the same feeling I had when I was fighting Cyber' I thought to my self

"I'm Yukyno and please forgive Cyber for what he did" Yukyno said

"Well someone looks fine" Jen said as she ran over and gave me a hug

" Wait you know Cyber" I said as Jen lets go

"Yes he's my boyfriend and also the team leader" Yukyno said with a smile

"What!"I said realizing that she had a crescent moon on her shoulder

"Well then tell Cyber that next time i see him things will be different" I said in a playful voice

and my right hand started to glow then Kai's left hand started to glow

"Well here it comes" Kai said as everyone prepared their selves for what Wise man told them

"Huh whats going on" I said as a blue appeared on me and my ears became like Veemon's and

Kai had a tail like Gaomon and ears like Gaomon,

Sabrina had a tail like Guilmon and ears like him,

Chris had ears like Bearmon and paws like him,

Darren had paws like Gomamon and ears like him,

Dawn had ears like Salamon and a little tail like Salamon,

Jen had blue lines on her face and had a little green tail like Betamon,

Lilly's hair turned into pink flower peddles and had a short green tail,

Rose's hair went pink and felt like a flower peddle and then had a yellow thing coming from the top of her head like Lalamon,

Brandon had orange lions tail with a flam on the end of it and orange cat ears like Coronamon

"AHHHH what going on" everyone said but the digimon looked happy for some reason

"Yay new friends" Guilmon said

"Guilmon we are still all the same people we just look different" Kai said chasing his tail like a dog "Why am i doing this!" Kai shouted

" you will act like the kind of digimon you are for the nest week" Yukyno said as she left the room

-**end of chapter 10: first step to power**-

well this is a turn of events, how does an everyday Veemon act... oh my... If i act like Veemon I'll be doing a lot of stupid things

VEE HEADBUTT!

"ouch, Veemon why did you do that

"You said i do stupid thing!"

oh well who cares

**NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON THE SHINING ACE**: "Why am i doing this!" I said 'I really want to hit him but for some reason i don't' Rose thought to herself "yup that's your dragon ambition" Veemon said trying not to laugh

**end**

the song is by a band called Skillet and the song is called Awake and Alive and you should check it out cause it is a good song

OK I just want to say Yukyno is a oc given to me by the same person as Cyber and literally I just want to keep on writing but I had to end 10 ... so I'm probably gonna be working on 11 since for some reason i just want to write... and **review **if you agree that saying Rear end is sorta funny and check out a story call Digimon: Warriors witch is wrote buy Chris'Fishy'Putnam OK then that should be it OK then later on Geo out!"


	11. Why Are we Doing This

OK I'm just gonna skip all of the useless crap and go right to the one important thing that happen the last chapter... the words REAR END! Was used jk jk but here is the main thing that happen and it happen at the end we all became part digimon and for some reason Kai started to chase his own tail so apparently we will have the personality of the kind of digimon we got, not our digimon personality but the kind and besides that I found out I have an evil side to me that so far only I know about but Rose might know but I doubt it well enough of the past and lets look at the present before we miss it ... why the hell do even say that

-**chapter 11: why are we doing this!**-

"Kai, why are you chasing your own tail?"Gaomon asked

"I don't know!" Kai said still chasing it and I got up and punched Brandon in the face

"Shit why did I do that" I said just standing there with my fist still out

"RRRRRRRROAR" Brandon said on all fours acting like a lion about to fight

"s-sorry i got no idea why i did that" I said 'Yes you do you hit him because he made you pay his share of the rent and brook the deal' a voice said inside my head

"your gonna regret that!"Brandon said as he pounced at me and we broke through the wall and the fight went out on the street

"What is going on her!" Flamedramon shouted as he walked into the room only to see that there was a hole in the wall

"Its a long story" Veemon said as Sabrina picked Veemon,Salamon and Coronamon up squeezing them

"I don't like hugs!" Coronamon said squirming around but Sabrina just growled

"I think its best if we let her remember she's part dragon now" Veemon said terrified of what she might do

"haha this is funny" Darren said clapping his... Paw? Flippers? (I got no idea what to call the things Gomamon has)

"I smell fish" Chris said as he sniff the air and he turned to Darren and Jen and licked his lips

"Uh-Oh"Both Darren and Jen said as they ran away from Chris

"Oh man that was weird" Chris said putting on of his paws on his head

"I guess since your part bear your gonna act like one and bears eat fish" Bearmon said

"Then how come you don't?" Chris asked

"Because I have self control over my animal instincts" Bearmon said giving a thumbs up

"Wait so self control is the way to fight the animal?" Chris asked

"This is so much fun!" Kai said chasing his tail

"I guess self control is something Kai don't" Everyone said as they laugh

"Yup I guess he d-"Bearmon said until Sabrina got him

"Don't move" Veemon,Salamon and Coronamon said

"O-OK"Bearmon said

"your so cuddly" Sabrina said

"oh no"everyone said as they all got away from Bearmon and Sabrina

"I'M...NOT...CU-" Bearmon was saying until Sabrina started to grow and that sacred Bearmon so he just kept quiet

"Well I wonder what plant types act like?" Dawn asked as everyone is lined up on a wall away from Sabrina but Kai still chasing his tail

"Well who knows" Gaomon said until

GETSUGA TENSHOU! The blue wave was heading toward Brandon who had some sort of armour over his body and armour over his tail, the armour was crimson and the feet was tipped off with small blade and his fingers was tipped of with tiger claws that are on fire, he had a lions mane made out of fire but he jumped out of the way

"Huh" every one said as they walk through the hole in the wall Sabrina holding Gomamon and they all see me in my black jacket and pants with my ordinary black sword, hair normal colour

"huh did Brandon's Killo evolve" Lilly asked

"Oh please call it what it is" a voice said and everyone looked over on top of a building and it was David sitting on top

"Huh so what would you call it?" Chris asked with a grin remembering him

"I call it digivolving" David said

"But then why is Geo in his ordinary killo" Rose asked

"Because he didn't digivolve into the next form yet" David said

"So he can't go that form any more?" Rose asked

"It's not that he can't its just that he chooses not to let me explain it, human= Rookie, first Killo= champion, second killo= ultimate" David said

"oh so in other words he is going easy on him" Kai said still chasing his tail

"yup and i see you guys decided to make your first step to power becoming hybrids for the test"David said

"Wait you mean there was other options!"Jen said

"Haha yes Metal Star decided to make their test being switched with the digimon, digimon in the human body and human in the digimon body" David said

INFERNO TIGER CLAW! Brandon shouted as he pounced at me with his claws out and his claws burst into bigger flames he

"Heh" I said holding my in a defensive position and I blocked his claws with my sword

"Oh come on if your in an ultimate form then you should be stronger then this" I said pushing him back with my sword

"Huh whats going on" Sabrina asked as she switched from Gomamon to Gaomon

"Well people If were gonna be in this war we all have to at least have out first killo" Kai said as he stopped chasing his tail because he was dizzy

"Well why don't you say the name of your killo then and let me see your killo" David said looking at Kai

"Alright her is my Killo..." Kai said remembering that he didn't give his killo a name

"yup you didn't name it when u had it" Alex said as he came out of no where and sat on the same building next to Alex

"No big deal" Kai said trying to activate his Killo

"Well if you don't name your killo then you can't activate it" David said

"Wait but Chris didn't name his" Kai said

"Yes but he uses a phrase or chant what ever you want to call it, go ahead Chris show him" David said

"but its gonna be kinda hard to hold them with these" Chris said looking at his paws

"Haha don't worry about that just do it, the killo will adjust to your body" David said

"Um alright? Burn forever with the love in my heart!" Chris shouted as his right arm caught on fire

"Wait you mean to tell me that the chakrams is your second killo!" David shouted

"I guess so" Chris said

"Well that explains why you defeated me" David said

"OK so what am I suppose to do!"Kai said bringing all attention to him

"Your gonna have to find you crest and get ultimate all over again" Alex said

"GETSUGA wait the Crest!" I said remembering one of the reasons why we were gonna go to the digital world

"Crimson claw!" Brandon shouted as his claws glowed a crimson red and swiped his claws and crimson waves was heading towards me

"Crap" I said as the attack hit me and smoke went every where around me

"Geo!" Veemon shouted

"GALE FORCE SLASH! A wave of wind sliced through the smoke and hit Brandon and as the smoke cleared everyone was able to see my silver and blue hair, my black an silver sword my and basically everything else that changes colour for my second killo

"Wow" everyone in the group besides Veemon, Rose and Lalamon said

"Well it seem try to block it again!" Brandon said

CRIMSON CLAW! Brandon shouted as the waves of crimson energy was heading straight towards me again

'he is just gonna use his right eye again' Rose thought to herself

'don't use your eyes the enemy team is watching' Veemon thought to himself as i closed my eyes

'huh did I just hear Veemon, wait he's right' I thought to myself as i just dodged the attack and hit Brandon with the back of my sword on the back of his head knocking him out

"Heh I get why you guys are here now" I said pointing my sword at David and Alex

"Oh looks like we are caught" David said as he got up

"Wait a minute you said you need a name to activate a killo, but you guys didn't" Kai said

"Well those weren't real killos they were killos made from darkness in our hearts but when we left the Death Knights we lost them" David said

"Wait Alex how come you didn't fight" Kai said

"huh well because i didn't need to" Alex said

"Well how about you guys leave before we kick your ass's again" I said

"huh, is that a threat?" David said as he stood up

"you wanna go?" Brandon said

"haha sorry but still waiting for the egg to hatch" David said

"and plus you have a newly evolved killo you shouldn't fight" Geo said

"SHUT UP!"Brandon snapped

"now whats going on here" Lilly asked

"its his lions personality" Flamedramon said

"Wait what?" Dawn asked

"he is part Coronamon now and coronamon is a lion"Flamedramon said

"so then how come im not acting like a cat then" Dawn said

"Because nothing triggered you to act like one yet" Flamedramon said

"OK so when Geo hit Brandon it made Brandon get right aggressive like a lion" Darren said

"Correct" Flamedramon said and Darren started to clap his flippers(?)

"Yay, Im smart" Darren said still clapping

"Wow, wait so what does plants act like?" Rose and Lilly asked

"mellow and peaceful and wont fight back most times" Flamedramon said

"wait so usually if someone besides Geo touches Rose she would hit them, so now she wouldn't hit them" Kai whispered to Flamedramon

"Correct" Flamedramon said once again

"Alright then" Kai said as he walked over to Rose

"What are you doing?" Rose asked

"Testing something"Kai said as he grabbed Rose (in places I cant say cause there very will maybe kids reading this witch im still wondering why they would be if its rated **T) **everyone gasp waiting for Rose to give him the hardest slap he ever got in his whole life

'Why am I not hitting him' Rose thought to herself as she just stayed still and then I look over to see what was going on and my eyes widen as i move above him in a flash with my sword coming down on his arms

"Whoa" Kai said as he moved his arms before they were cut

"Geo what the hell you could have cut my arms off" Kai said but I just had a pissed off look on my face

"And Dragon ambition" Flamedramon said

"Uh-Oh" Jen said

"HEVAN SHOCKING LUNAR FANG!" I said swinging my sword and the attacked was heading right for Kai

"The Light Of Radiance" Sabrina said as her wings appeared and her outfit changed and she went in front of Kai and put up a barrier

'this isn't gonna hold' Sabrina thought to herself as the barrier started to crack

"nope" Brandon said as he quickly pushed Sabrina and Kai out of the way

"Are you Fucking Crazy that would have killed them" Chris said

"W-wait what" I said shaking my head

"you all need to control your second instincts and then the test will be over" Flamedramon said

"So basically we gotta have self control" Rose said

"Besides for you to, since your plants you need to be more aggressive" Flamedramon said to Lilly and Rose

"Hey Flamedramon I need to talk to you" Veemon said

"Yes General Veemon" Flamdramon said as the 2 walked away again

"Wonder what they have to talk about" Kai said as Geo remembered what Geo told him about there past life

"Hey there is something I have to tell most of you guys"Geo said as he started to explain about what happen in the digital world a long time ago

-**10 mins of explaining**-

"What!" Sabrina, Kai, Chris, Jen, Brandon said looking at their digimon

"We are sorry" Gaomon said

"We didn't want to trouble you about our past" Coronamon said

"We just wanted to forget about it all in general" Betamon said

"WE all just wanted to protect you guys from our past" Bearmon said then everyone looked at Guilmon expecting him to say something but he just had a blank look on his face

"Why is everyone staring at me... IS THIS A STARING CONTEST!" Guilmon said as he started to stare back but then he blinked "Noo! I lost" He said as he looked down and everyone just shook they're heads

"I guess he is either to naive to remember or he just lost his memory when he turned back into an egg" I said

-on top of the building with David and Alex-

"Well there is no point in staying here now, 2 royal knights in one group and then one Olympian and then a savers and then 2 other former mega digimon" a man about 6' with a black cloak on over his entire body but there wasn't a death Knight symbol any where instead there was a white shuriken on the arm

"Yes if we are going to win this we will have to take them out before they reach mega and one at a time" A black and purple ninja like bird said

"Your right falcomon" the man said

"So what we just leave now" Alex asked the man

"Yup " The man said as the 3 of them and falcomon disappeared

"huh" I said looking at the building and no one was there so I just deactivated my killo

"why did you deactivate your killo?" Brandon asked

"no reason to keep it up" Geo said

"I guess I should stop mine" Brandon said as his armour burst into little pieces of data and then just vanished

"Well then how about we go get something to eat" Gomamon said

"yeah, there has to be a restaurant here some where" Rose said

"yes there is" a white and light red dog like digimon said

"Awwe your soo cute" All the girls said as Sabrina' eyes went dragon like and she Grabbed him and picked him up hugging him

"I'm Labramon" the dog like digimon said trying to get away from Sabrina

"Stay perfectly still" All of the digimon said to Labramon said

"O-OK" Labramon said with fear

"Wow this is pretty funny" Kai said wagging his tail and he saw it in the corner of his eye " Hey what was that!" He said as he started to chase his tail again

"Oh my, here we go again" Rose said

"Get back here!" Kai said chasing his tail

"Will you stop that!" Gaomon said as he Kai in the back of the head knocking him to the ground

"now why would you do that"Kai said getting up

"because your making me look bad!" Gaomon said

"hey how about you shut up" Kai said

"How about all of you shut up!" I said "OK getting down to business, we gotta find the crest, right after we get something to eat"

"Well If this human puts me down I can show you the way to our finest restaurant" Labramon said as he squirmed around trying to get away from Sabrina and got free so Sabrina went to lalamon " OK this way" Labramon said as he walked towards a building

-in a high tech looking room-

"CYBER!" Yukino said as she walked into the room and Cyber was there

"Yeah?" Cyber said sitting in a chair looking at a screen not turning around

"did you really have to hurt that kid soo much?" Yukino said as she walked up to him

"well we need to win this war" Cyber said still looking at the screen

"Well wouldn't it help if you had more friends to help instead of giving that kid a new reason to fight" Yukino said as he leaned over behind the chair and wrapped her arms around

"What are you doing" Cyber said

"Uggh would it kill you to try to be a little bit romantic" Yukino said as she let go and walked back

"Oh that's what you were trying to do" Cyber said

"Oh so now your thinking" Yukino said as she walked back to him and about to kiss him when the door opened up and then the man in the cloak,David and Alex walked in "Oh come on!"

"Sorry to barge in but i got some info for you" The man said to Cyber

"Well Kevin what is it" Cyber said to the cloaked man

"Soul Fighters has 2 former Royal Knights, 1 former Olympian, 1 former Saver and other former mega" Kevin said

"I already know, and I doubt they'll ever be as strong as they use to be"Cyber said

"But what about the Key" Kevin said

"I already witnessed his power, its nothing to be worried about" Cyber said

"OK then If your willing to take that risk" Kevin said as he and the other 2 left

"Well then where were we" Yukino said as a beeping sound came from a computer

"Huh, well well well there is a new comer to this game" Cyber said as he ran out the door and then Yukino looks at the screen and it was a map and a picture of a boy about 13 years old wearing a blue hoddie with DC on the chest and brown hair with goggles on his head and blue eyes, grey cargo shorts

"Now whats going on" Yukino said

-somewhere in a forest-

the kid and a dragon with just a snake like body, wings and a head flying away from 2 humans wearing all black outfits with Death Knight written on their sleeves

"Get back here tamer" the one on the right said as 2 revolver handguns appeared in his hands

"Quick Airdramon fly faster" the boy said

"Im going as fast as I can Cody" Airdramon said

"Alright then kid, DUOBLE TAP!" the one with guns said as he fired 2 bullets but then an angle like digimon with 8 shinning wings blocked it with a purple sword like beam on his right arm

"Fore shame on thou for attacking an innocent child" The angle said

"Good job MagnaAngemon" Cyber said as him and monodramon jumped on a tree branch

"Wow who is that" Cody said to Airdramon

"Shit, run that's the leader of Crescent Moon" the Death Knight with the guns said as he tried to run

"oh no you don't" Monodramon said as Cyber's digivice started to glow

MONODRAMON WAPR DIGIVOLVE TO... Cyberdramon! Monodramon said as he turned into a black and grey dragon with a human like body and 4 red wings and then 2 blades on his elbows

ERASE CLAW!' Cyberdramon shouted and he clawed both Death Knights and the Vanished

"Wow that was amazing!" Cody said as Airdramon landed

"Well Kid dont get into any more trouble" Cyber said

"Please train us" Airdramon and Cody said

"Sorry kid but I got more important things to deal with" Cyber said as he started to walk back

"Come on please" Cody said

"Listen kid I'm not gonna train you, you get stronger training with just you and your digimon anyways"Cyber said

"Fine but I'm Gonna keep on following you till you do" Cody said

"Fine go ahead" Cyber said as he started to walk back to his base and MagnaAngemon degenerated back into Patamon and Cyberdramon degenerated back into Monodramon

"Who's your new friend?" Yukino asked as Cyber and Cody walked in

"he isn't a friend he is a..." Cyber said trying to think of a word

"Well then I'm Yukino" She said holding out her hand

"Im Cody" He said shaking her hand

"So who is your partner" Yukino asked

"He is a little bit to big for this room since he cant go below rookie anymore so he's in my digivice" Cody explain

"Oh OK then" Yukino said

-back at the restaurant-

"oh wow this food is amazing" I said eating some noddles

"Yea it really is" Jen said

"How are you 2 twins?" Kai asked

"Easy, we were both born the same day from the same mother" I said

"not what i meant but oh well" Kai said

-in the dark room that looks like a bar-

"Well the Royal Knights are gonna be joining in huh?" the leader of the Death Knights said "Ren and Ray you to better make sure the Royal Knight drop dead"

Impmon looked at the leader with a devilish smile

" Im gonna need my full power back, for that" Impmon said

"Alright then" the leader said as he through a black Crystal at Ren and he caught it and crushed it

"Ahhh, I missed this power" Ren said

"Well your now at my level again" Ray said

"Shut up, And Geo will be surprised of what my real power is" Ren said

"And If Veemon thinks he can kill me twice then he is horribly mistaken" Impmon said as he warped digivolved into biker like digimon "Cause Beelzemon IS BACK!" Beelzemon said

-END OF CHAPTER 11-

OK if you guys are wondering why it has taken me so long to post a new chapter then here is why... my laptop wasn't working, yup the charger broke and i had to wait to go buy a new one, forgive me for rushing this chapter but i just wanted to get it out and im gonna have a poll wither i should in a way uncensor the parts in my story cause this was a whole lot longer but then i got rid of parts to make it more appropriate for kids witch i hated to do so please Vote this one really mater and **REVIEW!, and oc'c**


	12. Intro Of The First Sin, Wrath

Well guys here is what happen last time... shit all, besides Kai pulling a stunt that almost got his arms cut off... by me! (shakes head) man I hate being part Dragon, gets me right aggressive, well im just gonna inform you guys about who got their crest and what level of killo they reached

people in soul fighter who have crest... Brandon

people in Soul Fight Killo level... Geo-second, Chris-second, Sabrina-picoseconds, Kai-first,Brandon-second...everyone else... don't got one yet

-**Chapter 12: intro of the first sin**-

everyone was in a hotel with and everyone was in a separate room to prevent anything happening because of the hybrids

" not this again!" I shouted as my body was motionless in a white blank space again

"Hello Again, Mr. Knight" the same voice as always said

"Listen how about you stop doing this cause i will not be alone and I will win this war" I said

"Oh really well this is one thing blocking you from winning the war" the voice said

"Heh and whats that" I said with a cocky voice

"Ren, he will kill all of your friends when you lose the fight and then he will leave you there surrounded by all of their dead bodies and there is nothing you can do about it, at least not in the state you are, let the dark you in control and then all of your little friends will live" the Voice said and my eyes widen

"I... will... never let that fucking happen!" I shouted

"Then let the dark side of you in control" The voice said

"If you know so much then come out here and tell me what ill do next" I said

"Haha i wont show myself yet but i will give you a slight glimpse of my power" The voice said as as lightning went all over me

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as i was being electrocuted "MY WILL TO PROTECT!" I said as my body burst with light blue and silver aura and then my hair changed and my eyes and my out fit changed then my sword appeared and i closed my right eye then opened it and the lightning went into

"Hmm interesting" the voice said

'what is this power' I thought to myself as blood came from my right eye 'its more intense then Cyber's' I thought to myself as lightning went around my sword

"Well looks like your a lightning wielder as well as a wind wielder" The voice said

'hes right i can use the lightning as my own power' I thought as I wiped the blood from my eye off my face

"Well you better hurry up and get your crest" he voice said as the white room and everything else went black

"Wait where is it" I said reaching out my arm as I sat up and everyone was my room "huh why is everyone here" I asked looking at everyone as blood dripped off my chin and onto my chest

" Geo your eye is bleeding" Jen said

"What happen" Kai asked as I wiped the blood from my eye and got up

"Come on lets go find the crests" I said as everyone looked at me

" where are we suppose to find those" Jen asked

"who knows lets just find them"I said as i looked around the room

"Wheres Dawn and Salamon?" Kai asked but everyone just shrugged

-**off in a forest**-

"Our master will be very pleased about this one" a digimon that looks like an abombable snowman as he walks next to a snowman like digimon who is holding Dawn who is tied up and the other one is holding Salamon who is also tied up

"Yes Mojyamon, our master did tell us if we didn't come back with a cute girl don't come back at all" the snowman said

"well Frigimon" Mojyamon said to the snowman

"Well we are almost to the tundra, I can already taste the great treats our master will give us" Frigimon said

"mmm whats going on" Dawn said as she open up her eyes

"quiet down little girl we are bringing you to our master" Frigimon said as they walked into a palace and Into a throne room with a man about 6'1" with black hair that goes a little bit past his ears, he has blue eye and he is wearing white tight jeans and and a white tight shirt with a black rose going across the chest was sitting on a throne

"you dumb idiots, the one i wants is a Girl with BROWN hair and her partner is a lalamon not a Salamon" the man said

"Please forgive us master Ryuu" Mojyamon said as a white version of Devimon came out of no where

"Think we should Give them another chance IceDevimon" Ryuu asked the white Devimon

"Nah" IceDevimon said as he held out his hand but then Dawn got up in front of the 2 digimon and her digivice started to glow

SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... Gatomon! Salamon changed in a cat that stands on its back to feet and the ring on its neck on smaller and on the end of its tail and it had glove on that was yellow and then red and 3 long claws on the end of the glove

"Back off you creep" Gatomon said

"awww whats the little puddy cat gonna do" IceDevimon said

"This, LIGHTNING PAW!" Gatomon said as she charged at IceDevimon but IceDevimon grabbed Gatomon's hand

"Haha sorry little kitty but your dieing here" IceDevimon said as he was about to attack Gatomon

"SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH!" Frigimon said as he threw a punch and then a blue light hit IceDevimon's hand and a ball of ice covered the hand with spikes going the way it was heading

"you traitor!" IceDevimon said as the Ice broke

"no I'm not the one who is betraying anyone, I'm fighting on the side I should b, this little girl was able to stand up to you so I'm gonna fight with her"Frigimon said as a diamond with 2 katanas crossing through it then glow on Frigimon's arm

"never seen that team symbol yet" Ryuu said

"Tell me girl what team do you fight for" IceDevimon said as Gatomon got away

"Soul Fighter"Dawn replied with a pissed off tone

"Haha well then if don't mind me asking, is there a girl named Rosalita in that team?" Ryuu asked

"Yeah why" Dawn said

"Let them leave" Ryuu said and Mojyamon moved to the side and the door was revealed and Frigimon went into Dawn's digivice

"You know what Mojyamon, you get to live" Ryuu said as Dawn and Gatomon leave

"Now why did you let her leave i was hopping to have a little bit of fun" IceDevimon said

"because now i know my fiancee is here" Ryuu said

(Bet ya none of you saw that coming now did you, bam in your face to the person who said i was to predictable)

-back in the hotel-

"Guys!" Dawn said as she and Gatomon walked into the room

"Oh there you are D-" Lilly said but she was cut off by Dawn

" Shut up, Rose some guy is after you" Dawn said but because of her plant hybrid she didn't have much of a reaction to it but I did

"Oh who is it" Rose said

" Some really hot guy, goes by the name Ryuu and he has a IceDevimon, his 2 digimon kidnapped me thinking i was you and brought me there but then I fought him and then Gatomon almost got killed but then the snowman decided to help me and then a diamond with katans going through it appeared on him and then left again and then we i left he went into my digivice" Dawn said really fast then taking a breath

"strange that's what i was thinking for the teams logo" I said as he looked at his the back of his digivice and the same symbol was there " Oh" Geo said

Kai looked at the back of his and half of the Death Knight symbol was there and half of the Soul Fighter so he put his digivice back into his pocket

" OK then why don't we go crest searching" I said

"Um excuse me but I might know where one is" Frigimon said as he came out of Dawn's digivice

"Well then where to?" I asked

"In the ice palace" Frigimon said

"Alright then lets go" I said

"Sorry but it's full of traps and he probably is waiting for you" Figimon said

"Listen here you snow man, If he even tries to touch Rose I will kill him" I said

"But you don't understand" Frigimon said as Dawn put him back in the digivice

" Sorry Frigimon but Geo is stubborn enough with out being part dragon, so now he can not be talked out of something, wheres Kai and Sabrina?" Dawn asked

"well how about we find them after and plus Sabrina is to shy to do anything anyways" I said and everyone looked at me and they pointed at my tail

"Yeah what about it?" I asked

"Hello if you didn't hesitate to cut Kai's arms off because your part dragon, then nothing is stopping Sabrina from being shy" Jen said

"Oh shit!" I said

"Kai is bad enough alone and then a Sabrina who is not shy..." Rose said and everyone had blank stare and it was all quiet

"Can Hybrids have kids?" Darren asked breaking the silence and everyone looked at him

"Hey whats up" Kai said as he and Sabrina walked in the room holding hands and Kai's tail wagging and Sabrina has a huge smile and her hair messed up

"there holding hands" Lilly said

"Kai's tail is wagging" Brandon said

"Sabrina has a huge smile" Chris said

"Sabrina's hair is messed up..."Bearmon,Coronamon and Palmon said and everything went quiet

"YOU TO HAD S-" me and Veemon said until a wall was destroyed and a huge white hand grabbed Rose and there was a note left where she was

"you better fucking let her go!" I said as I jumped through the hole in the wall (on like the 5th floor)

"Lalamon DIGVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON!" Lalamon said as she digivolved as she went through the hole following me

"That looks like Devimon" I said as i was going through the air and a other had hit me to the ground

"Sorry about that but I'm just taking back what belongs to my master" IceDevimon said as his eyes grew a bright and Rose fainted

"SUNSHI-" Sunflowmon said as she was about to attack

"To slow" IceDevimon said as he kicked Sunflowmon in the gut and she degenerated back into Lalamon

"Veemon!"I said as I held out my digivice

" Nope!" IceDevimon said as he shot a blue beam at Veemon and Veemon was frozen solid

"Geo!" Labramon said

"I'm one of your digimon and a power in you matches me like something else matches, use the Ace!" Labramon shouted as he ran towards me and everything was frozen but me

"Ace"I said as everything went grey and there was 3 lights a bright white/silver one on the left, a bright blue one in the middle and a black one one the right

"What are these lights" I said looking at them as the black one began to take shape and it was the dark me from before

"Now when I said we will see each other again I didn't think it would be this soon" -Geo said

"what are you doing here" I said as my body was engulfed in black and my outfit and sword appeared

"you the one who called me didn't you?" -Geo said

"What are you talking about, i didn't call you" I said holding my sword up

"Shut up kid, I'm Ace, now hurry up and get those lights out of here" -Geo said

"A-Ace" I said 'Is he what Labramon was talking about' I thought to myself

"For crying out loud, there is actually a digimon that matches the dark power of yours" -Geo said

"What dark power" I said

"Listen, I'm one of the 7 dark powers that everyone fears, you wanna know why your destiny to be alone kid" Ace said

(_Ace is the name of the dark me)_

"What" I said

"Yes kid, I'm the dark power of loneliness, the first one created and that's where my name ace comes from" Ace said as my body freezes up and my eyes widen

'_you can't defy destiny' 'you are meant to be alone'_ was all that was going through my head and I dropped to my knees

"Haha well I guess its time for me to take over then"Ace said as a sword appeared in his left hand and he walked over to me and held the sword above my head

"Good bye" Ace said "Ughhh!" He said as he blood came from his back and ran down my sword

"I'm not dying here" I said as his blood went on my hand and I then stood up with my sword still through him "And I'm not gonna be alone" I said as "Now Give me the fucking power" I said as I pulled my sword out

"Heh you want my full power, you can't handle it yet but what you can handle is the Chaos" Ace said as he shot a dark orb into my chest and my eyes went pure black

"This power...its amazing GIVE ME MORE!" I shouted as he jumped back and his blood dripping off my sword

"use the ace impulse" Ace said as he vanished and time was unfrozen and my killo vanished

"Lets do this Labramon" I said holding my digivice out

"ACE IMPULSE!" me and labramon both shouted as my digivice started to glow black and so did Labramon's body

LABRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DOBERMON! Labramon changed into a bigger dog with black and brown fur and a metal collar with spikes around his neck

"whoa what do we have here" Wise man said as he walked up to Dobermon who just stood there

" I thought the Dobermon were extinct" Wisemon said

"Well then Geo Knight come to the palace if you want her back" IceDevimon said as he flew away

"Well you should get that Veemon out of that Ice before he is complete dead" Wise man said as Dobermon looked at Veemon who was completely frozen

"BLACK LASER" Dobermon said as lasers shot from his eyes and broke the ice and everyone ran out of the hotel

"About time you guys got her" I said

"Well sorry that it we decided not to commit suicide" Brandon said as Sabrina hit me on the head

"Ow Damn it what was that for!" I said rubbing my head

"For jumping to conclusions about what me and Kai was doing" Sabrina said as she looked over and Kai was on all fours chasing his tail... again

"Damn it I don't got time for this" I said as Veemon went into my digivice and I got on Dobermon's back and we went the same way as IceDevimon

"Hey wait up whats the point if the captain leave alone" Kai said as Gaomon digivolved and Coronamon digivolved and Kai got on Gaogamons back and Brandon got on Firamon's back

"Sorry but you guys will need a healer" Sabrina said as she got on with Kai

"I'll stay here in case anything happens" Chris said as he and bearmon waved and then Dawn jumped on with Brandon

"Plants aren't good with ice" Lilly said

"Neither is fish" Jen said as Darren was playing patty cake with Gomamon

"Alright we better catch up with Geo" Brandon said

"Hey Gaogamon a little race?" Firamon said

"Alright then 321 go" Gaogamon said as both the digimon ran at top speed

-**at the ice palace**-

"Aaa my beautiful Rose" Ryuu said as he slid his hand across Rose's face and she was cold " Damn the plant hybrid must be weaking her, get her into warmth"

"Sir there are Soul fighters coming this way" a digimon made out of Ice said

"Well then Icemon how about you stop bothering me and deal with it, they can't even go ultimate" Ryuu said

"but sir they are using some sort of dark power" Icemon said as the sceen zoomed in on Dobermon

"W-what a Dobermon" Ryuu said with fear

"What is the matter sir"Icemon asked

"a dobermon means that he is the Black Ace" Ryuu said

"But we were given info that he was a Death Knight" IceDevimon said

"Hmm maybe, but what would he be doing with the Black Ace?" Ryuu said

-**with the Group-**-

"Come on Dobermon!" I said as a black aura went around him as Dobermon jumped and broke through the ice wall but on the other side he was a different digimon , a bigger dog and looked like he had 3 heads

"Where are we to" I asked who I thought was Dobermon and then looked down and notice that he was bigger and now looked like he had 3 heads

"I don't know" the new digimon said

"Wait who are you?" I asked

"I am now Cerberumon, when your will got mixed with the ace it generated enough power for me to digivolve to ultimate" Cerberumon said

"Well excuse me but you are in the dungeon of what use to the kingdom of flame" a digimon that sorta looks like a human boy with broken horns said as lights turned on and there was lots of different kinds of digimon chained up and locked up

"Who are you?" I asked the Digimon hanging on the wall chained by his arms

"I am Flamemon" the digimon said

"Please help us out" a bunch of of little fire balls said all locked up in a cage

"Wait you said that this was the Flame Kingdom" Cerberumon said

"Yes it once was" Flamemon said

"This human on me is the tamer of a Royal Knight" Cerberumon said and then ALL the digimon gave Me a harsh look

"But he is one of the respected Royal Knights" Cerberumon said as the harsh looks turned into looks filled with joy

"So you mean one of the Royal Knights who actually fought for what he believed in" All of the little fire balls said

"Yea-" Cerberumon said until he was interrupted by some sort of fire lizard digimon

"Can you just let us out of this icy prison" The lizard said and Cerberumon gave him a harsh look

"come on lets get them out" I said

"Where will they all go, if half of them step foot out side of here they will die" Cerberumon said and I pulled out my digivice

"Veemon you think there is enough room for about forty other digimon?" I asked and then Veemon came out of my digivice

"Sure why not" Veemon said and everyone of the trapped digimon gasped

"You live"

"your not who you use to be"

"you use to be a Royal Knight and now your just some rookie"

"How are you suppose to help us"

"your weak and pathetic no-"

"SHUT UP!"I shouted

"what ever Veemon use to be forget about him, cause this isn't him, this is my friend and my partner Veemon" I said

"What ever I did use to be im not that anymore, I'm no longer a Royal Knight but I will be stronger with Geo's help, and if all of you wish" Veemon said and I finished what he was gonna say

"You can help us win this war and show justice to all evil" I said

"I will help you" Flamemon said

"We will help you" all of the fireballs said as they all merged to form one digimon that looked like a man on fire " I will help you" the man said

"I see your back Meramon, will I suppose i will help you to" the lizard said

"Good choice FlareRizamon" a flaming tiger Digimon said

"How is it I didn't see the ones that's on fire when it was dark?" I asked and Cerberumon got surprised when he looked at the flaming Tiger

"Lynxmon, its me... Labramon, I'm just in my ultimate form" Cerberumon said

"No way" Lynxmon said

"Yeah" Cerberumon said

"No one ever did think the little Labramon would ever digivolve and now look at you" Lynxmon said

"Um if you wouldn't mind could you guys stop the chit chat and free us!" All of the digimon said

"It Depends you all wanna go inside my digivice" I asked holding up my digivice and close to 30 digimon flash into a light and went into my digivice

"hah take that Kai" I said as Gaogamon and Firamon burst through the wall

"I WIN" Both the digimon says the same time

"No I do!" They said at the same time as they presses their foreheads together

"Why are you guys here?" I asked as I looked at them and then looked at Kai and Sabrina "What did you guys do anyways?"

"You'll never know" Sabrina said

(I'm just to lazy to think of something)

"Hey where are we anyways?" Brandon asked

"We are in the dungeon of the palace" Frigimon said inside Dawn's Digivice

-**in the throne room**-

"Damn it, he has the Black Ace, I'll never be able to defeat him" Ryuu said

"What if i told you I can help you" A voice said

"Who are you" Ryuu said as he looked around

"I'm just your everyday Demon Lord" The voice said as a biker like digimon walked out of the shadows with a human walking behind him

"W-who are you" Ryuu said as IceDevimon got in front of the throne

"I'm Ren of the Death Knights" Ren said

"And I'm Beelzemon Demon Lord of greed and you know what i want right now" Beelzemon said

"What" IceDevimon said quickly

"I want all of the Demon Lords back and it seems that you have a bit of demon lord data in you and since most of the demon lords are in the dark area, ill have to turn your body into one and then when you die your body will be switched with the real one" Beelzemon said

"So basically you give us power and then when we fall you get your friend back" Ryuu said and Ren nod his head

"Why would you want the Demon Lords out anyways, if your the sin of Greed then why would you want to share the darkness" IceDevimon said

"Well you see it takes Seven Keys to unlock the Gate Of Deadly Sins and all 7 of the Demon Lords must be in the same place and I don't plan on going to the Dark Area" Beelzemon said

"Alright then we will take your offer" Ryuu said as Beelzemon thrusted his arm through IceDevimon

"From now till the day you day you will have the sin of 'wrath' you got that" Beelzemon said as IceDevimon turned into a new Digimon that looked like a red skeleton with a staff and wings

"Well now your the ultimate level digimon SkullSatamon" Ren said

"If you want mega your gonna have to do that yourself" Beelzemon said

"Well now I have to go find 3 or 4 more" Beelzemon and Ren said as they vanished into the shadows

"Come at us now GEO" Ryuu and SkullSatamon said

-**END**-

Whoa what just happen and what is the Gate Of Deadly sins about... I know but you wont know unless you keep reading hehe

-**PREVIEW-**-

"I will Destroy all of you, FLAME INFERNO!"

"This is my will to protect! ARMOR MERGE ACTIVATE!"

-**now a word from the author-**-

well if you guys like this story and want to share in the universe of the story and if i still didn't put your oc in her yet and your sick and tired of waiting then check this out

forum. fanfiction .net/forum/digimon_xros_wars_Shining_Ace/105601/ (no spaces... it wont let me make write it all together)

Its a place where you can rp and be part of the war, right now a few people are in it but its slow at times but its over all allot of fun, so come and join me and a few friends. Now to those who read my story and don't **review**.. i will hunt you down... so you might want to **REVIEW**


	13. The Lost Power, Armor Merge

Well this is what happen last time, Rose got kidnapped, I discovered a new power and Beelzemon and Ren is now trying to revive the other Demon Lords and blah blah blah i rescued a bunch of flame digimon and ... I'm not to sure what else but i got one thing to say, if you like this adventure and you want more and you want to be part of it then go to http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/forum/digimon_xros_wars_Shining_Ace/105601/ (no spaces in the address, i just got spaces so that i can have it here) and the rest is there

-**Chapter 13: The Lost Power, ARMOR MERGE**-

"Alright then we will take your offer" Ryuu said as Beelzemon thrust his arm through IceDevimon

"From now till the day you day you will have the sin of 'wrath' you got that" Beelzemon said as IceDevimon turned into a new Digimon that looked like a red skeleton with a staff and wings

"Well now your the ultimate level digimon SkullSatamon" Ren said

"If you want mega your gonna have to do that yourself" Beelzemon said

"Well now I have to go find 3 or 4 more" Beelzemon and Ren said as they vanished into the shadows

"Come at us now GEO" Ryuu and SkullSatamon said

-**in the dudgeon**-

"well them let us take back the kingdom" Flamemon said inside my digivice

"Alright lets go" Me, Veemon and Cerberumon said at the same time

"Wait there is a symbol on the wall" Dawn said and everyone looked at it

"It looks like my crest but more girly" Brandon said and then notice the place that fits a digivice

"It's faded pink" Kai said and then everyone looked at Dawn

"Ok then" Dawn said as she walk as she walked over and placed her digivice in the hole

" Well nothing is happening" Kai said as Dawns body was engulfed with a bright pink aura

"you spoke to soon" I said to Kai

"Well then lets go" I said

'the light' Dawn kept on hearing in her head as she got back on with Brandon

"Whats the light" Dawn said to herself quietly

"Where is Ryuu" I asked Flamemon in his digivice

"In the throne room" Flamemon said as Dobermon was running through hall ways filled with ice and a few lights on the walls

'Dont worry Rose I'm on my way' I thought as Cerberumon stopped at a dead end and I look around and there was no openings just a wall

"What the hell" Kai said as my eyes turn into dragon eye

"blow the wall down" Geo said and everyone look at Geo

"don't let your dragon ambition get in your way of thinking straight" Kai said

"SHUT UP IM GONNA SHOW THAT BASTARD JUSTICE FOR ALL OF THE DIGIMON HE MADE SUFFER!" I said as my body started to burst with a black aura

"HELL FIRE" Cerberumon said as he shot blazing flames out of his mouth and destroyed the wall and there was another hall

"Knew it he rearranged the palace just by putting up walls made out of ice"I said as Cerberumon started to run again

- In the throne room-

"send something to distract the others, I only want Geo here" Ryuu said

"Like what sir?" Icemon asked

(I hate making up digimon but I'm gonna do it anyways)

"Send all of the IceBakemon" Ryuu said

"And Bring them up here i want to destroy them" SkullSatamon said with a crazed look in his eyes

"Dont worry We will destroy them and cause the rest of the digital world to cause havoc and start to fight with each other" Ryuu said with the same look as SkullSatamon in his eyes

-in a random hall way-

"Hey Flamemon where to?" I asked Flamemon who is in my digivice

"just go straight up and you should be in the throne room" Flamemon said

"Alright" I said looking up as the ceiling opened up

"What" Everyone said as icicles fell down through the opening

"Look out" Sabrina said

"What the hell" I said as everyone jumped out of the way of the icicles

"Pathetic" Kai said

"What us pathetic?" Gaogamon asked

"those Bakemon" Kai said

"Sorry but we are not Bakemon" The ghost like digimon said as 20 of them came down through the hole in the ceiling

"They are more blue then ordinary Bakemon" Gaogamon said

"We Bakemon have been digixrosed with Icemon and we have become and we have become IceBakemon" all of the ghost digimon said

"Whats Digixros?" Dawn asked

"It is when you xros 2 or more digimon to share their strengths to create a stronger digimon and since we are made of 2 champions each we are just as strong as an ultimate" an IceBakemon said

"What an ultimate each!" Kai, Brandon,Dawn and Sabrina all said at the same time as Cerberumon jumped pass them and through the hole in the ceiling

"I know you guys can handle him" I said as i waved my hand

"Wow he really believes in us" Kai said

"Well Firamon you ready?" Brandon asked and Firamon nod his head and Brandon and dawn got off Firamon and the crest of courage appeared on Brandon's chest and on Firamon's forehead

"The CREAT OF COURAGE!" Firamon and Brandon said at the same time as Firamon was engulfed in fire

"FIRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...FLAREMON!" Firamon said as he digivolved and broke through the flames

the IceBakemon moved back as the flames appeared

"Guilmon" Sabrina said as the read dragon came out of her digivice and her digivice started to glow

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GROWLMON!" Guilmon said as he digivolved

"Come on Gatomon" Dawn said as a voice went through her head '_show the light'_

"Dawn what does that mean?" Gatomon asked knowing what Dawn was thinking

"I don't know" Dawn said

"Lets get this started !" Kai said

-in the throne room-

"Welcome Geo" Ryuu said sitting on the throne in a big open room covered by sparkling ice and an ice chandler and Cerberumon walks into the room with Me and Veemon on his back

"Where is she" I asked as I got off Cerberumon's back and Ryuu started to laugh

"Wouldn't you want to fight first?" Ryuu asked

"Alright if you think you can handle us" I said and Ryuu tossed a tablet at me and a symbol on the tablet started to glow and it was a 8 pointed star like the one you would see on the compass

"What is this" I asked

"Your crest of justice" Ryuu said

"Yes we want this fight to be one to remember" SkullSatamon said as he came out of the ground

"My crest of wh-" I said as my body was engulfed in a bright blue light and the symbol went on my chest and then 2 of the 3 orbs appeared as time froze and the blue orb turned into the crest and appeared on me and Veemon and vanished

"Whoa what was that" I asked

"Frozen depths of hell ,coldest shivers, come forth my frozen blade!" Ryuu said as his body was covered in black ice and then a black ice sword grew on his left arm

"My Will To Protect" I said as my out fit changed to black and my sword appeared

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha lets fight and Destroy!" SkullSatamon said as he grew slightly

"I will show you justice!" I said as the crest of justice appeared on my chest

"And I will always be by your side to help you spread the light of Justice" Veemon said as the crest appeared on him and both me and Veemon was engulfed in a bright blue light

"VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... AEROVEEDRAMON!" Veemon said as he warped digivolve to AeroVeedramon and broke through the blue light

"I will show you the truth of Justice" I said as my outfit changed to the blue and silver and black and my hair changed to bright blue and silver and my eyes changed colour and the pupils became the crest of justice and my sword changed colour to

"Cerberumon go help the others" I said

"Alright" Cerberumon said as he left the room and ran back to the others

"LET GO!" Me and AeroVeedramon said as SkullSatamon and Ryuu vanished

"Where did they go?" AeroVeedramon asked in a fierce voice

"Here!" SkullSatamon said as he lunged his staff into AeroVeedramon's gut

"gwah" AeroVeedramon as SkullSatamon pushed him into the wall then SkullSatamon jumped back

"AeroVeedramon!" I shouted

"I'll destroy you" Ryuu said as he cut me chest slightly with his ice sword but i jumped back just enough to dodge it slightly

"And what is that suppose to do" I asked

Ryuu just smiled "Look at your chest"Ryuu said as I look at my chest and it was starting to freeze

"What the hell" I said as I broke the ice

"how the hell are you so fast" AeroVeedramon asked as he got up

"SkullSatamon am I and destroying things is what I do" SkullSatamon said as he appeared above AeroVeedramon and started to swing his staff

"Its gonna take more then some ice to kill me" I said holding my sword at him and he vanished again

"Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon said as the jewel on his staff started to glow and he stopped spinning it and pointed it at AeroVeedramon and a beam of light hit AeroVeedramon

AeroVeedramon then flew up and dodged the attack

"Its gonna take more then that!" AeroVeedramon said as his body started to glow

"DRAGON IMPULSE!" AeroVeedramon said as he shot a blast shape of a dragon at SkullSatamon

"AGGGH" SkullSatamon shouted as he hit the ground

"Stand up and destroy them you weakling"Ryuu said

"BREAK LIGHTNING!" I said as i swung my sword and lightning bolts was sent flying at Ryuu

"Wh-" Ryuu said as he got hit by the lightning and was sent flying into a wall

"You wanted a fight well now you got one" Me and AeroVeedramon said at the same time

"Your right we did want a fight and we do have one and we will destroy everything you care for and everyone and every damn thing around you and there will be so much fighting it will be beautiful!" Ryuu said as a black aura covered him

"Yes feed me that power" SkullSatamon said as he started to grow " I need more I NEED MORE!" SkullSatamon said as Ryuu started to turn into Data and then he was absorbed by SkullSatamon

"SOO MUCH POWER!" SkullSatamon said as he started to change

"SkullSatamon digivolve to...Daemon !" SkullSatamon said as he digivolved to an indescribable monster

"FLAME INFERNO!" Daemon said flames was shot at me and AeroVeedramon

"GEO!" AeroVeedramon shouted as he jumped in front of me and took most of the damage but we were still both hit and both sent flying into a wall with smoke coming from us and AeroVeedramon had holes in his wing

"A-AeroVeedramon" I said trying to get up

"he is t-to strong Geo" AeroVeedramon said struggling to get up

"No AeroVeedramon, we are just to weak we gotta fight for our justice and we will win" I said as i got up and held my sword in my arm with blood covering my body and AeroVeedramon losing data

"Your right, I believe that we can do this!" AeroVeedramon said

"Oh Please I am one of the 7 demon lords i have the same power as your friend Ren" Daemon said

-on the chandelier-

"He actually thinks he is as strong as us" Ren said sitting on the chandelier with Impmon sitting next to him

"Heh if he survives this ill kill him and then one of my brothers will be back" Impmon said

"But for him to live outside the dark area he will need a tamer" Ren said

"I know and that's why we are gonna make a side army that the Death Knights wont know about and there will be 7 of us and none of them will know about our plan" Impmon said

"You always are greedy for power" Ren said with a smile as they both look back down at the fight

-back on the ground-

"Does it look like i care about how strong you are" I said as I put out the flames on my clothes and absorbed the flames on AeroVeedramon with my eye and shot them back at Daemon but he flicked them away

"You have no where near the amount of power that is needed to defeat me" Daemon said

"That's where your wrong" AeroVeedramon said

"We have all the power we need" I said as a blue circle with silver symbols appeared around my wrist

"We have our will and that will never be broken" AeroVeedramon said as the same circle appeared around his wrist

"We also got our bond with each other and as long as we got that we will never fall!" Me and AeroVeedramon said as the same said

'Armor Merge' a voice said in my head

"LETS DO THIS!" Me and AeroVeedramon shouted at the same time as the circles started to glow brighter

"ARMOR MERGE ACTIVATE!" I said as both circles grew bigger and AeroVeedramon's went around his body and every this that went through his circle shrunk to the size of my body and broke apart and turned into armor and as that happen the circle on my wrist did the same except what went through the circle didn't change except for the colour, the color changed to a solid blue and AeroVeedramon's body was complete armour and went on me my body where it was blue, my killo was still on but I had armour on that looked like AeroVeedramon's body

I spread my wing and pointed my sword at Daemon

"This is the power of our bond!" I shouted

"Well then show me this bond and I will DESTROY IT" Daemon shouted as a black aura burst through out his body

"Lets do this!" I said in a voice that is a mixture of mine and AeroVeedramon's

-**end of chapter 13:The Lost Power, Armor Merge**-

well that's that sorry for ending right at where it starts but who knows what will happen, will this new ability 'Armour Merge' have enough power to beat Daemon, what will happen to the others, what is it Beelzemon and Ren planning and why is it that I'm asking questions that don't matter right now, and remember review and check out my forum that I said at the beginning and if that doesn't work then just go on forum, click anime and then click digimon and it is #4 on the list. Well till next chapter see ya


	14. The Real Battle Begins

Hey guys sorry for not updating till now, I've been REALLY busy lately and well here is what happen last time

I got in a fight with Ryuu and his new partner SkullSatamon and he GAVE me my crest, yeah that right he gave me my crest, he and his partner wanted a good fight so he gave me my crest and then it was an ultimate on an ultimate and me and AeroVeedramon wasn't doing so well even when I was using my Ultimate killo, they were faster and stronger then us and suddenly Ryuu dark emotions was giving SkullSatamon more power and with that power SkullSatamon got stronger until he wanted all of it and Ryuu turned into power and was absorbed by SkullSatatmon and now they are a mega form and me and AerVeedramon couldn't even handle a ultimate but when things started to look bad a miracle happen and the bond between me and AeroVeedramon caused use to do something called 'Armour Merge' and now the real fight so lets go !

-**Chapter 14: Let the Real Fight Begin**-

"LETS DO THIS!" Me and AeroVeedramon shouted at the same time as the circles started to glow brighter

"ARMOUR MERGE ACTIVATE!" I said as both circles grew bigger and AeroVeedramon's went around his body and every this that went through his circle shrunk to the size of my body and broke apart and turned into armour and as that happen the circle on my wrist did the same except what went through the circle didn't change except for the colour, the colour changed to a solid blue and AeroVeedramon's body was complete armour and went on me my body where it was blue, my killo was still on but I had armour on that looked like AeroVeedramon's body

I spread my wings and pointed my sword at Daemon

"This is the power of our bond!" I shouted

"Well then show me this bond and I will DESTROY IT" Daemon shouted as a black aura burst through out his body

"Lets do this!" I said in a voice that is a mixture of mine and AeroVeedramon's

"Haha you gonna die right here and I'll destroy everything that you believe in!" Daemon shouted as fire appeared around him and a flame got in his sight for one second and I was out of his sights

"huh where did he go?" Daemon asked as he looked around

"Breaking Lightning" I shouted as lightning came out of my sword and I swung my sword and huge bolts of electricity was shot at Daemon

"Aggh" Daemon cried in pain as he was sent into a wall and it shook the whole palace

-The fight with the IceBakemon-

"Huh what the hell was that?" Flaremon asked as a IceBakemon burst into Data

"I don't know" Brandon said as their fight continued

-back in the throne room-

"that all you got?" Daemon said as he got up from the cracked up wall

"you want more?" I asked in that strange voice and i had a smile on my face

"Flame Inferno!" Daemon shouted as he shot the flames at me

'Geo your eye!' AeroVeedramon's voice said

'I can't handle the flames' My voice said

'Then let our bond give your eyes the strength!' AeroVeedramon's voice said as I closed my eyes

"I will!" I shouted as I open up my right eye absorbing the flames and blood was dripping from it

"I'll destroy you!" Daemon said as he flashed away and appeared in front of me in a second

"What th-" I said as Daemon punched through the ceiling and I was out side the palace and I was still going up as the armour on my back had a crack on it

'Geo my wings!' AeroVeedramon's voice said and I spread the wings on my back and I stopped going up and I started to flap them and stayed up in the air

"What power, was he holding back before?" I asked myself as I looked down at the hole that was made when he hit me and then flames started to through the hole and I put both hands on my sword

"Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang!" I shouted as I held my sword above my head and swung it down and a wave of blue and silver aura was sent downwards and split the flames right down the middle

"Where you looking?" Daemon said as he appeared to the left of and swung his hand at me

"what!" I said as I held my sword up and blocked it but then he kneed me in the gut and i crouched over a little bit and he went above me and spun around side ways and punched me to the ground and there I laid motionless on the ground with cracks in my armour

"haha so is this the power of your so called bond?" Daemon asked as he landed next to my body

"n-not quite YET!" i shouted as I open up my left eye and the flames that I absorbed was shot back at Daemon and hit him in the face and he stepped back with his hands on hit face as his face burn from the flames

"heh so that plan worked" I said as I got up with some pieces of armour broken off my chest

"What did you say?" Daemon asked as he tried to look at me but he couldn't see through the flames on his face

"why my ultimate attacks aren't gonna work so well on you but your own mega level of attacks will" I said with a smile on my face

"you bastard" Daemon said as he flew up in the air

"Your not getting away!" I said as I followed him and caught up to him " We might not have as much strength but we got more then enough speed to keep up with as I appeared behind him with my sword held backwards and I put some of the flames that I absorbed on the sword and stabbed it into his back

"AHHG" Daemon shouted as his back caught on fire

"The flames that you tried to destroy our bond our gonna destroy you!" Me and AeroVeedramon shouted

"Beelzemon gave me this power to kill you and that's what I will do!" Ryuu's voice said

"What!" I said as i pulled my sword out of his back and Daemon turned around and swung his arm as he turned but I ducted and then sliced his chest with the flames and his chest started to burn but the he grabbed my neck with his left hand

"Flame Inferno!" Daemon shouted as he shot flames at me

'GEO!' AeroVeedramon's voice said

"Celestial Arrow!"a female voice said as an arrow made out of bright light hit Daemon's left arm and cause him to let go of me and I flew away from him

"where did that come from" I asked as I looked around and I saw a female angel with 6 puffy wings who isn't dressed how you'd think an angle would and she smiled at me

'she's hot'AeroVeedramon's voice said

"dude what the hell" I said

"haha I think AeroVeedramon has a crush on Angewomon" Dawn said and I look down at her

"you 2 saved my life then" I said as Daemon appeared behind me

"You forgetting something kid?" Daemon ask as he was getting ready to attack and my eyes widen as I turn my head to look back at him

"Crimson Beast King Wave!" a voice said as a crimson fiery wave

hit daemon

"Ahhg!" He said as he turned around and flaremon was there with Brandon next to him "you little brat"

"Forgetting something ugly?" I said as i swung my sword at him "Gale Slash!" I said as sliced of strong wind sliced Daemon's back and data started to com out of the cut

"Aggh!" Daemon said and he flew away slowly

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and I was surround in a bright aura "Dragon Impulse!" I shouted as i open my arms and the aura was sent towards Daemon in the shape of a dragon

"no no no!" Daemon said as more data came from his body and the attack hit im and smoke went every where as he feel to the ground with holes in his chest and he left arm completely gone , his horns broken, his legs slowly started to disappear and turn into little bits of data

"Finally it's over" I said as I started to pant and the armour merge broke apart and DemiVeemon appeared and i was in my ordinary clothing

"GEO, DemiVeemon!" everyone shouted as me and DemiVeemon fall to the ground

"Oh no you don't!" Cerberumon said as he jumped out of a window of the palace and me and DemiVeemon landed on his back

"you might have beaten me but all you did was cause a stronger threat to appear Hahahaha" Daemon said as his body slowly lose more and more data

Cerberumon brought Geo over to Daemon

"Well you know what" Geo said as he got off Cerberumon

"what?" Daemon asked

"I'll use the power that i gain through the bonds with all of my friends and I'll defeat that threat to" Geo said and DemiVeemon, Cerberumon, angewomon,Flaremon, Dawn and Brandon all smiled

"Well I would like to see you use those bonds to defeat Ren" Daemon said right before he completely vanished

"I will" Geo said before he fainted

-**Some where else**-

In a dark chamber a few torches against the walls and a huge red circle with strange symbols on it Ren and Beelzemon was standing at the edge of the circle

"Wonder when this is gonna start" Ren said as the circle started to glow

"Now" Beelzemon said with a smile " From the wrath of the fires that burn in hell I call Upon the demon lord of wrath"Beelzemon said said as the circled glowed brighter

"everything is going perfectly" Ren said

"the fiery flames give birth to Daemon, Daemon be REBORN FROM THE DARK AREA!" Beelzemon shouted as the flames from the torches came together and toke the shape of a monster in robes and everything was covered but the eyes, his horns was sticking out of the hood

"I see your finally brought me back" the monster said

"Whats with the robes?" Beelzemon asked

"Why do you have a tamer?" the monster asked

"Well unlink the rest of you guys, i was actually killed and I was brought to the human as an egg" Beelzemon explained

"And now I'm his tamer and your now one of my digimon" Ren said with a smile

"haha me having a tamer, never!" Daemon said

"That's why you think" Ren said as the circle appeared all over Daemon and Daemon went inside Ren's digivice

"that's 2 of the 7 sins" Beelzemon said

"5 more to go" Ren said

-**back at the palace**-

My body was laying on the ground with DemiVeemon next to me and we were both out cold

"they actually took on a mega and won" Flamemon said

"could they be the light everyone is talking about?" Meramon said

"The light?"Brandon asked as Coronamon stood next to him

"Yes the light, in the legends it is said that there is a hero with a holy power that will give the user strength to over come any enemy aslong as the user has strong holy emotions" Flamemon said

"No if it was him he would have been able to beat Ren" Kai said as he, Sabrina and their digimon walk up to the group

"yeah i guess your right" Brandon said

"No remember Geo wanted revenge on him he didn't use any good emotions that day" Salamon said and everyone's eyes widen and they all looked at Geo

"well if he is or not he and his digimon will be able to overcome anything" Guilmon said and everyone besides the fire digimon looked at him

"What?" Guilmon said

"you actually said something smart" Gaomon said

"Ya I said something smart" Guilmon said as he dance from side to side waving his arms in the arm

"oh well he was smart for abit" labramon said

"whats going on" Rose said as she walked up to the group

"We forgot about her didn't we?" Kai asked Brandon

"Yup" Brandon said

"what did you guys say?" Rose asked

"umm tail!" Kai said as he started to chase his tail

"I'm surround by dummies" Sabrina said

"Well I guess we should go back"Brandon said as he put my body on his back and DemiVeemon and labramon went in my digivice and the fire digimon stayed behind

"Thanks for everything!"Flamemon said as he waved

"Hey where is DemiMeramon?"Meramon asked

"you don't think he is in the kid's digivice do you?" Flamewizarmon asked

"Well He is in good hands then" Flamemon said as he went into the palace that was now bright orange colour and no ice anywhere

-**end of Chapter 14: the Real Fight Begins**-

Next time on digimon the shining Ace:

sword is pointed at beelzemon and Ren

"I will not let you revive the Demon lords that many of my Royal Knight brethren died to get rid of"

"Bring it"

"double impact!"

-words from the author-

alright so here is whats up guys, I've haven't updated in a while cause I've been busy with allot of other stuff but I did this chapter quick and i got it all down in 1 day so I'm proud of myself there, if anyone is good at drawing and would like to draw what armour merge would look like then please do but if possible can you up load it to a website and give me the link, who ever does the best will shown in the chapter in about 3 weeks that is if I get any witch I hope I do, but either way remember if I didn't put your oc's in yet it's cause I'm having a hard time finding a way to get them in but don't worry they'll be in so** Review **


	15. Rise of The Aces

Hey guys it has been a while huh? Well allot has happen that has prevented me from writing oh well, this is chapter 16! I skipped 15 cause I got stuck on it so ill have it up when it is done…oh well lets go!

**I do no own digimon!**

**-chapter 16: Rise of the Ace's-**

"It has been a week since my fight with Ryuu no one besides Sabrina has found their crest. Kai still cant use his killo , im still mastering mine….you would think more would happen in a week in the digital world" I wrote on a sheet of paper as I sat at a desk in the hotel room that I was in but someone knocked on the door

"come in" I said as I turn to the door to see who it was and the door open and Jen walked in

"Hey J—" I said till I notice the look on her face that obviously said something was wrong

"Do you really think you can take on Ren" She asked with a sadden tone and Betamon walked in

"who is Ren? "Labramon asked as he,Veemon and DemiMeramon came out of my digivice

"Ren is…." Veemon said

"Ren is nothing more then a Death Knight who I will Take down" I said

"But he is still a Knight" Jen said

" A Death Knight" I said

" But" Jen said

" But nothing!" I shouted as I got up and started to walk pas Jen and out the door and as I walked down the hall Kai,Rose and Darren was talking

"Hey Geo" Kai said

"Sabrina awake yet?" I asked but they shook their heads "She must have over did it like I did when my killo evolved" I said as I continued to walk with my digimon following

I walk out the door of the hotel and it is a clear sky with a few clouds and FLamedramon was waiting outside for something

"I did some research on The 'Ace'" Flamedramon said to me as he notice I was in front of him

"Oh and why?" I asked as I see Wise Man walk out from behind Flamedramon

"so It seams you are the Black Ace Geo my boy" Wise Man said and my eyes started to fill with hatred

"Seams like I'm the what?" I asked

"You are an Ace, but not just any ordinary Ace no you are the Black Ace" Wise Man said

"Does it really matter what color he is?" Flamedramon asked Wise Man and Wise Man nod his head

"Well if he was any other beside White, Black or clear it wouldn't matter" Wise Man said

"what makes them different?" Flamdramon asked with a confused look

"Well you see The Clear Ace holds most power out of all but the white Ace is the leader of the aces….but the black ace is the outcast, no one knows how much power the Black ace has but he feeds of the negative emotions of the host" Wise man explained

"It is said that there once was a Shining Ace that protectedevery world but one day a threat appeared that the Shining Ace could not handle alone so he split himself into many different Aces each with their own color and own personality" Wisemon said

"so what is an Ace" I asked

"Well an ace is pretty much a spiritual digimon that holds a great amount of power but it can not hold its own shape in any world so they are placed in a human being from the day they are born till the day they are passed on" Wise Man said

"Most Ace's will happily lend their host power but the Black Ace, he wants full control and doesn't care what happens he is an evil ace that will not give power unless is forced to give it" Wisemon said

"All of the Ace's got along with the clear being the strongest and white bearing the leader but the Black Ace, he wanted to make things different and he was shunned because of it, he gains power from negative emotions and because of that he was sentence to Death but he is still alive some how by escaping the other Aces " Wise Man said

"no one knows where the White Ace is so the Crimson Ace is on the hunt for the black ace since the crimson has taken the place as leader till white shows himself" Wismon said

"Yes so Watch out for the Crimson Ace" Wise Man said

"you want to control the Ace's power?" Wisemon asked and I nod my head

"then follow us" Flamedramon said he, wise Man and Wisemon started to walk

" Might as well" Veemon said as he, Labramon and Demimeramon went inside my digivie and I started to follow flamedramon

-**some where in a forest**-

"Man why are wethw scouts?" Brandon asked as he,Dawn and chris walk through a forest with lots of trees with their partner digimon along side of them but in their champion forms

"How much longer" Dawn asked

"will you two stop complain, at least you guys are awake unlike Sabrina who is still in a coma , she fought so hard that she put herself in a coma" Chris said

"huh seems like someone is showing allot of concern for Sabrina" Brandon said

"Almost like he has a crush on her" Dawn said

"How cute you have a crush on Sabrina" Gatomon said

"you cant say much you like Veemon" Firamon said for a joke

"I think it's pretty cute how you have a crush on her" Dawn said

"He better not have a crush on anyone!" Grizzmon said with a bit of jealousy in his voice

"I-I-I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Chris shouted as loud as he can and then Brandon quickly covered his mouth

"shut up or else people will be after us" Dawn said quietly

"some new prey" A voice said from a distance as he saw the group

Firamon's ears twitched at the sound of the voice

FIRE CLAW! Firamon's claws burst into flames as he pounced towards the direction of the voice

"Oh no you don't!" a Blue dragon like digimon said as he came out from behind a tree and punched Firamon side on as he was in the air and firamon went flying into a tree

"FIRAMON!" Brandon said as he ran towards his partner who was in pain but got back up

"Don't you ever try to touch Youta again!" The blue dragon said

"It's alright Coredramon" the same voice as before said as a man, the man was 5 foot 10, dark skinned, his left eye is amethyst and the right is azure, he wears a white shirt and black jeans, he has dark blue shoulder length hair

"who are you?" Brandon asked

"I am Youta Miyamoto"Youta said as he held out his digivice

"Time for them to go down?" Coredramon asked

"Yup, 3 champions on 1 isnt fair so it's time to digivolve" Youta said as his digivice started to glow

COREDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… WINGDRAMON

Coredramon turned into a larger blue dragon with a white chest plate like item on his chest, was holding a orb in each hand and had some sort of spear on his back

Chris scanned the new digimon with his digivice

"Oh no he is an ultimate and a strong one to" Chris said and Brandon looked at Firamon as Dawn looked at Gatomon

Dawn's and Brandon's digivice started to glow

FIRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. Firamon was engulfed into flames and began to take a new shape

GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO….. Gatomon was surrounded by feathers and began to take a new shape

FLAREMON! The flames around firamon burst away and revealed Flaremon

ANGEWOMON! The feathers around Gatomon turned into 6 puffy wings and Angewomon stood up

"Hmm 2 ultimates, still don't like these odds oh well, Dark Pink Ace I'll need some help on this" Youta said as a dark pink aura cover his body and a dark pink colored ribbon spiralled around his left arm from his wrist to his should as did the same happen to WIngdramon

"_Lets Rock This Place!_ " Youta said as a grey aura covered his body

"did he activate his k—" Brandon thought until he was kicked in the gut and was sent flying into a tree but went through the tree

"So your that kind of killo huh" Brandon said as he thought of flaremon "_He is the one who saves me in my darkest hours_!" Brandon shouted as flames cover his body

"Oh pretty flames" Youta said as the aura around his left arm extended into a blade

"I think you should go to your ultimate killo" Dawn said and Brandon nod his head

"Chris I'll need your help to" Brandon said as his flames turned into his crimson armor and he got into his tiger fighting position

"_Burn Forever With the Love In My Heart_" Chris said as his chakrams appeared and he got into his fighting position

"Good" Youta said and Wingdramon got ready

-**in front of a water falll**-

"Sit down please" Wise Man said to me as we walked in front of a water fall and I sat down

"Ace you want control?" Wisemon said in a devilish voice

"What!" I shouted as my left eye went pure black with a re pupil but then flamedramon hit me in the back of the head knocking me out cold

"the rest is up to him" Wise Man said

"I just hope the Crimson Ace shows up, in the state Geo is in he'll be killed in an instant" Wisemon said

-inside my head-

"Get up and draw your sword " a voice said as I open my eyes and looked around and I was in an abodon version of New York City with all of the towers shops etc etc but not a single person was there until I looked in front of me and about 30 feet away a man was standing there

"what did you say?" I asked as I tried to get a good look of the man but he was looking down

"I said draw your sword! If you want my power then sow me how much hatred you have towards Ren" The man said as he lifted his head up quickly and had a blood thirsty look in his eyes

"Ace….." I said quietly " so you're the black Ace?" I asked

"Yes no matter how much I want to die no one can kill me" Ace said

"Ace isn't your real name is it?" I asked

"Doesn't matter" Ace said as he activated his killo and the dark version of my ultimate killo was around him

"Hmp alright then" I said "Well I need your power so consider it your rent fee for staying in my body" I said

"you want it then come and tak it from me" Ace said as he charged at me letting his arms move around freely behind him as he ran

"Alright then! My Will To Protect!" I said as my body was engulfed in a silver and blue light and my killo was activated and I closed my eyes and open up my left eye but he was gone

"the one flaw with that technique is that if you don't see your opponent as soon as you open your eyes it doesn't work"Ace said as he was crouched dow behind me and was about to thrust his sword into my back but I moved a little and held my left hand between my arm and my body

Shining Lightning! Lightning shot from my hand and hit Ace's body as his sword pierced my right shoulder

"AHHG" We both said as we both have taken damage and we both quickly made distance between us

'did he say he wanted to die earlier?' I thought to myself

HEAVAN SHOCKING LUNAR FANG! Both me and Ace swung our swords and unleash a wave of energy, mine being blue and silver where as his was black and red

The attacks collided with each other

"Let me ask you something" Ace said

"Alright" I said

"Do you know what it's like being feared by everyone for who you are, power is something that is feared and that is why I don't hand my away to anyone that asks" Ace said

"well then I'm not anyone I'm Geo Knight" I said

"you're the 123rd person to say that, ever host gives the same answer, they are power hungry and looks at the small picture" Ace said and my eyes had a regretful look

"Why do human's charge into battle with weapons, why do they create weapons" Ace said

"I don't know" I said

"Because they want power, they use what they find and create it into weapons, now witch one of us is the weapon here" Ace asked

"I wouldn't state it as that" I said

"Well then prove me wrong that you are not the weapon and I'll state it how you want it" Ace said as he burst with energy

"Alright then I will" I said as I burst with energy to

Both me and Ace charged at each other and when we got about 5 feet away from each other

HEAVEN SHOCKING LUNAR FANG! We both swung our sword in the process of the attack and our swords collided

-**in the forest**-

Trees were cut and burned down and Angewomon, grizzmon and flaremon was all panting heavily with bits of data come from them and Wingdramon was grinning at how badly they are damaged

"If one attack did that to you then one more should finish it" Wingramon said

"you can never put out my flame" FLaremon said as he charged at Wingdramon and threw a punch but wingdramon caught it like it was nothing

Celestic Arrow! Angewomon had an arrow that was ready to be shot in her hand and she let go and the arrow hit Wingdramon in the leg

"AHHG" Wingdramon said In pain

"Don't get cocky, they are still ultimates" Youta said

Spining Fire! Chris swung his chakrams and then 2 rings of fire was sent at Youta but Youta slashed threw them like they were nothing

"An Ultimate killo without a crest is no more then a champion, just a little bit of a difference" youta said

CRIMSON CLAW! Brandon swung his claws and waves of crimson colored energy was sent toward Youta and caused some damage

"lucky shot" Youta said

A man that was about 5'10 with a slim build. Has straight brown hair and dark green eyes. Looks American with a little Indian. Also has a farmers tan and was wearing earthy brown shirt with three white skulls engulfed in blue flames on it, he wears a pair of slightly faded blue jeans also

"Oh no it's not him is it?Youta said quietly as he turned around and seen the man

"Jake Grant the Crimson Ace!" Youta said

-**end of chapter 16**-

Well sorry for it taking me soooooo long, I promise you ill have the next chapter up in at least 8-9 days and the usual blah blah blah **REVIEW!**


	16. The PowerOf The Black Ace!

Hey I had to go to the hospital, wrote this chapter in a book and forgot it so sorry for being a few weeks late…again

-**Chapter 17 : The Power The Black Ace-**-

"So who's the weapon?" I asked as mine and Ace's body stood perfectly still both holding our swords and our blades crossed half way of the blade, my sword was pierced in Ace's chest and his in the same, we stood the same, we had blood in the same spots…it was like a mirror was placed at the point of where of swords crossed

"Neither of us" Ace said in a sadden tone and I looked up at Ace's face and notice he had a puzzled look

'This isn't how I remember him' I thought as I remember how vicious he was last time we fought

"Why don't you ever drop your sword?" Ace asked and I had a surprised look at when he did ask

"Huh" I said in shock

"The fight with Daemon, you never dropped your blade…..why?" Ace asked

"As you know my killo is called "My will to protect"….my sword is my will, if I drop my sword I give up on everything, my friends, my pride, my feelings, my hatred and my justice" I said in a proud voice and Ace looked up and we made eye contact and he grinned a little bit

"Well I have no will so I guess this is it for this" Ace said as he let go of his sword and he started to vanish

"Wait" I said as I reached for his arm but I couldn't move cause of his sword still in me

"Don't make the same mistake and give into the power like the….others…" Ace said as he completely vanished

"wha-" I said but then his sword turned into a white liquid witch move up to my head and covered my face and formed the shaped of a mask

I looked at my reflection in my sword to see what it looked like

"Of course it's a hollow mask, Ichigo's during his fight with Ulquiorra…but the lines are black hmmmm…...I watched way to much bleach" I said

-**In Front Of the Waterfall**-

"He better hurry up soon or else he is in serious danger " Wise man said

"Flamedramon what will happen if he loses and cant get the power" Veemon asked as he, Labramon and Demimeramon stood next to my motionless body that laid flat on the ground

"If he loses then The black ace will have complete control of Geo's body" Wisemon said

"Geo please don't lose" Labramon said

-**In The Forest**-

"Don't waste your time on these people, we've finally found out where the Black Ace is" Jake said

"what you actually found him?" Youta asked

"yes now stop wasting your power on these people, they aren't even the leader" Jake said as he looked at the member of soul fighters that was there and through his eyes there was a thin black aura around them

"It seems like you have been around the Black Ace allot" dorumon said as he walked out from behind Jake

"huh, whats the black ace" Brandon asked himself

"Of course that's their leader, I've heard about this at digicentral, their leader fought a demon lord and won with just one ultimate, that could only be don't by the power of an ace" Youta said

"Well lets go before he gets any stronger" Jake said as his digivice started to glow

DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO….DORUGAMON!

Dorumon was engulfed in a crimson light and then changed into a bigger version of himself but with bigger wings

"Lets go" Jake said as he got on Dorugamon and they flew off

" I'll finish you guys later" Youta said as he got on wingdramon and they flew away towards a water fall

"We got to get to Geo now!" Dawn said as she started to run but Chris grabbed her arm

"Dawn, we had 2 ultimates on 1 and we could barely do any damage, what are we suppose to do against 2 of those ace's, we are the only ones who can go ultimate besides Sabrina who is in a coma right now" Brandon said

"Yeah how are we suppose to do anything, not even Geo could handle them, maybe if he armour merged but who knows how much his body can handle" Chris said

'who else could help us"

-**Brandon's flash back**-

"Sabrina is down and Brandon's is down…great" Cyber said as he was bleeding all over and Brandon and Sabrina plus their inrainting digimon was all on the ground "GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Cyber shouted as the a blue crescent moon appeared around his left eye as the same happen to MagnaAngemon and Cyberdramon (on their masks)

-**end of flash back-**-

"CYBER!" Brandon said with joy as he showed some hope

"what about him?" Dawn and Chris asked

"He might be an ace" Flaremon said as he was thinking the same as Brandon

"wait so he might be able to help us then?" Angewomon asked

"But it would still be one ace against 3" Chris said

"but Geo would be able to take one of them easily if he armour merged" Grizzmon said

"so we now might have a chance, just hurry up and tell Cyber we need him" Dawn said and Brandon pulled out his phone and dialled a number

-**somewhere in the digitalworld**-

"We almost there?" Youta asked as he and wingdramon flew behind dorugamon very slowly so they don't go the wrong way

"Yes now stop asking that" Jake said and Dorugamon laughed

"I'm soooo tired of this"Youta and Wingdramon said

"Shut up it's right there" Jake said

-**at the waterfall**-

"Huh who is that?" FLamedramon asked as he seen 2 dragon digimon fly towards them with a human on each of their backs

"Oh no….." Wise man said

Dorugamon and Wingrdramon landed and Youta and Jake got off their backs

"The light pink and….The….Crimson ace" WIsemon said

Jake looked around seen all of the digimon that was there

"well this doesn't seem like a threat at all" Jake said but then Youta pointed at my motionless body and Jake started to laugh

'wait…if he is in the process of gaining the power then… he defeated a demon lord with his own power!' Jake thought in fear

"Well lets take him out" YOuta and Wingdramon said at the same time as wingdramon charged at my body but flamedramon and wisemon got in the way but wingdramon easily sent them both away with one punch

As Flamdramon and Wisemon was skidding across the ground Flamdramon began to charge up an attack

"FIRE ROCKET!" FLamdramon said as his body was engulfed in flames and he went flying towards Wingdramon but Wingdramon easily reflected it

"Pathetic, well then I'll finish him Burn to Ashes with the power of my judgement!" Jake said as blue flames appeared around his hands and then when they vanished he was wearing gauntlets that looked like they were made out of blue reptile skin

"That's an ultimate killo" Wise man said with a slight bit of fear as he walked up to my body but the dorugamon blocked everyone from stopping him while Wingrdramon stopped Wisemon and Flamedramon

Jake stopped when he was up next to my motionless body witch laid flat on the ground

"Well black ace I hold no grudge against you but the Aces do, this must be done" Jake said as he held his left hand above his head

"Inferno wicked flame" Jake said as his left hand gauntlet was engulfed in blue flames and he lunged his fist at me

"GEO" Veemon, Labramon and Demimeramon shouted as they watched hopelessly

"crescent yinyang wave!" a voice said as a black crescent wave of energy and a white crescent moon shape of energy was sent flying at Jake

"huh" Jake said as he jumped back fast to dodge is

"What" Wingdramon and Dorugamon said as the looked at where the attack hit but there was to must dust in the air to see

"Eyes on your own fight!" 2 other voices said and Wingdramon and Dorugamon looked up only to see a digimon coming down at each one

Dorumon seen an angel with 8 wings as wingdramon seen a dragon

Both Dourgamon and Wingdramon had their heads punched into the ground and smoke went everywhere

As the cleared MagnaAngemon was couched down with his fist on the back of Dorugamon's head pressed into the ground and Cynerdramon was the same except with Wingdramon

"Cyber!" Veemon said with joy that he saved me

"Blue Ace what do you think your doing" Jake said

"I owe team Soul Fighter for what they did for me" Cyber said as he held his 2 huge swords and he stood in front of me

"I see you already activated your Ace power" Youta said as he notice the Blue crescent moon on Cyber's face and his digimon's

"Well what makes you think you can handle 2 aces? Especially me?" Jake asked With a cocky voice

"Well I just gotta last long enough for Geo to wake up, me and him should easily be able to take on both of you" Cyber said

"you really think so?" Youta said as he clenched his fist

"Look at your arm, the ribbon isn't as long as when it started is it?" Cyber asked with a cocky and annoyed attitude

"CRIMSON GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Jake shouted as his left gauntlet turned into a crimson color and Dourgamon started to glow

DORUGAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…..DORUGREYMON!

A big red dragon with white wings that stood on all fours was in the place where Dourgamon stood and then a crimson gauntlet appeared on his left paw

"But do you REALLY THINK YOU CAN HANDLE ME!" Jake said as a burst of energy came from him and sent everyone a few feet back but my motionless body went further and my body rolled on the ground into a tree

"You saucy little slut" I said as I got up and rubbed the back of my where it hit the tree

"GEO!" Veemon, Labramon and Demimeramon said with joy

"What?" Jake said confused about what I said

"You woke me up, I was having such a nice dream about Rose and now I'm gonna make you-"I said until I felt the energy of the him and Youta

'what power is this…..' I thought as my eyes widen and I looked as if I seen a ghost

"This is the real power of ace!" Jake said as he vanished and reappeared in front of me crouched down and punched me in the gut at a high speed and in a blink of an eye my body was sent flying and went through the water fall

no one could see my body, my body was behind the waterfall witch no one could see behind

"GEO!" Veemon said

"YOU LITTLE COCK SUCKER!" I shouted as Veemon and Labramon started to glow

VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...

LABRAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...

AEROVEEDRAMON!

CERBERUMON!

AeroVeedramon stood where Veemon stood but then a mask appeared on him similar to my mask as did the same with Cerberumon

a strong force shook the waterfall and made everyone shake

"What...WHAT IS THIS POWER!" Youta said

"This is the Black Ace" Jake said as he looked at me as i walked out from behind the water and I had my ultimate killo activated and my mask on

there was a white cloak over my body and i was holding my sword in my left hand and had the blade laid against my shoulder as i walked out from behind

"I'm not in the best of moods right cause i didn't have any alone time with Rose in a while so I'm gonna give you the option of leaving before you die" I said

"You don't have full control, you just let the energy flow out of your body, i say you'll probably have about 10 minutes of that power before it runs dry" Jake said

I ignored him and held my sword above my head

"Heaven Shocking Lunar FANG!" I said as I sliced straight down and a HUGE wave of black energy was sent towards Jake tearing up the ground below it

everyone's eyes widen in shock by the size of the attack...everyone besides Jake

"Hmp" Jake said as he simply held his crimson gauntlet hand out and simply blocked it, strong winds was created as he fought back and began to push it back as he stood his ground, dead leaves, the water and anything that wasn't nailed to the ground began to shake

"Pathetic" Jake said as he made a fist and the attack exploded

"No way" Cyber and his digimon said in shock

"Wow" Youta said

"Get off me!" Wingdramon said as the pink ribbon on his arm began to glow and the ground around Wingdramon began to crack and a blast of pure dark pink energy came from him and sent Cyberdramon flying and Cybermon degenerated into Monodramon

Wingdramon got up and stood u but the dark pink ribbon was gone

"haha wea-" Wingdramon said until he fell down and degenerated into a small bal shaped digimon with 2 horns and a pair of wings, he was mostly blue besides the black and red horns

"Petitmon!" Youta said as he began to run over to the fresh level digimon but his dark pink ribbon vanished as did the grey aura around his body and he dropped flat on the ground

"Well then I'll have to finish you off by my self" Jake said as Dorugreymon easily pushed MagnaAngemon off him but MagnaAngemon gracefully landed next to Cyber who had already put Monodramon back in his digivice and the charged at Jake and swung his black sword at him but Jake blocked it with his crimson hand and his her hand was engulfed in blue flames

"Die" Jake sad as he threw his fist at Cyber at a high speed

"My speed is greater than yours" I said as I appeared in front of Cyber and blocked the fist with my sword and then everyone moved away from each other

"Damn how am I suppose to take on the black ace and the dark blue ace" Jake said to himself quietly

"Dragon Impulse!" AreoVeedramon said as a black wave of energy shaped as a dragon surrounded his body and he flew at top speed at Dorugreymon

"Metal Meteor" Dorugreymon shouted as he shot a huge metal iron ball at Aeroveedramon

"Hell Fire!" Cerberumon shouted as he shot black flames at the iron ball witch complete melted the ball so that AeroVeedramon's attack would make contact

"Bloody Tower!" Dorugreymon then shouted as he quickly swung the point at the end of it's tail at Aeroveedramon witch then countered it and created a huge explosion with a smoke cloud hat was impossible to see through

'hmmm' Dorugreymon said as he closed his eyes

"Now MagnaAngemon!" Cyber said as he charged at Jake and MagnaAngemon charged at Dorugreymon through the smoke with Excalibur out witch took Dorugreymon by surprise and MagnaAngemon sliced Dorugreymon's left wing

Cyber swung the white one sword first but Jake pushed it away and stepped back but Cyber then swung with the Black one but Jake did the same as he did with white one and after a few swings over and over

"I've had enough of this" Jake said

"SO have I" Cyber said as he jumped up in the air and Jake watched as he did

"Shining Lightning!" I shouted as I swung my sword as I charged at Jake while he watched Cyber witch left an opening, my sword had lightning covering it and as i swung my sword the lightning came off and hit Jake at a close range

"AHHHHHH" Both Jake and Dorugreymon shouted as they were both hit by string attacks

"Yes" I said as I quickly jumped back

"Lets go" Wise man said as he began to walk away

"Go where?" Wisemon asked

"We gotta warn find 'Him'" Wise man said as he continued to walk and Wisemon followed

"I'm not gonna die here, CRIMSON SUFFERING!" Jake said as his whole body started to blow a crimson color and all of the light went to the tip of his index finger on his crimson hand

"BLACK ACE BE GONE!" Jake said as the light quickly turned into a huge beam of light witch was heading straight for me, i tried to move my body but it didn't move an inch

"Is this it..." I thought as time began to move slowly until something got in the way of the attack

Cyber intercepted the attack and tried to block it with his swords but his Blades completely shattered from the attack and his body was badly injured, the attack tore apart his skin and burned it

"CYBER!" everyone besides Jake and Dorugreymon said

"d-don't lose" Cyber said as he slowly began to fall but i ran over and quickly caught him right before he hit the ground, i kneeled down and held his head up.

Cyber had a cold lifeless look on his face but he was still breathing...barely, MagnaAngemon came over and I gave him to MagnaAngemon and I looked down while still holding my sword with a lose grip

"What a shame" Jake said

"Y-you bastard" I said as I tighten my grip on my sword but then switched it from my left hand o my right hand as a black aura quickly covered my body

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY AND SHOW YOU JUSTICE!" I shouted my crest appeared on my chest and I looked right at Jake as Aeroveedramon and Cerberumon walked over to my said and Dorugreymon walked over to Jake's side

-**END OF CHAPTER 17**-

I'll try my best to have the next chapter up asap...REVIEW


	17. Is that Geo?

"Hey all of you awesome fans who has kept up with me on my adventure till now well here is what happen last time ...Cyber is dead"

"Hey no I'm not, I'm still alive!"

"Unlike me who can absorb power in a smart way he was an idiot and didn't absorb the power"

"you try taking in all of the power of the crimson ace, my swords shattered that how strong it was"

"alright I'll try and we'll see if my eye shatters"

-Chapter 18: Is that Geo?-

"I'm not gonna die here, CRIMSON SUFFERING!" Jake said as his whole body started to blow a crimson colour and all of the light went to the tip of his index finger on his crimson hand

"BLACK ACE BE GONE!" Jake said as the light quickly turned into a huge beam of light witch was heading straight for me, i tried to move my body but it didn't move an inch

"Is this it..." I thought as time began to move slowly until something got in the way of the attack

Cyber intercepted the attack and tried to block it with his swords but his Blades completely shattered from the attack and his body was badly injured, the attack tore apart his skin and burned it

"CYBER!" everyone besides Jake and Dorugreymon said

"d-don't lose" Cyber said as he slowly began to fall but i ran over and quickly caught him right before he hit the ground, i kneeled down and held his head up.

Cyber had a cold lifeless look on his face but he was still breathing...barely, MagnaAngemon came over and I gave him to MagnaAngemon and I looked down while still holding my sword with a lose grip

"What a shame" Jake said

"Y-you bastard" I said as I tighten my grip on my sword but then switched it from my left hand o my right hand as a black aura quickly covered my body

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY AND SHOW YOU JUSTICE!" I shouted my crest appeared on my chest and I looked right at Jake as Aeroveedramon and Cerberumon walked over to my said and Dorugreymon walked over to Jake's side

"Show me justice...Why don't you ask that Black Ace what justice is" Jake said

"What ever he did it's not as bad as what you JUST DID!" I shouted as black energy burst around my feet and I was sent flying towards Jake and held my sword across my face as I got ready to swing at him but he jumped and dodged the slice witch hit the ground and caused the ground to brake apart where it hit

"Whats he matter" Jake said as he soared through the air as a black aura went around my sword and I swung it and a black thin wave of energy was sent to ward his but just missed him slightly

"Why you running!" I shouted

"Who's running?" Jake shouted in a cocky voice like he knew something that could able him to win the fight

'he is fighting differently, almost as if he can't see, like he is fighting blind' Jake thought as he analyzed what was going on and he looked at AeroVeedramon and Cerberumon who didn't move at all 'could it be that he actually can't see... his digimon wouldn't take the chance of attacking knowing that Black Ace would be up and close fighting me...is he blinded by the power?' Jake thought

"Inferno Wicked Flame!" Jake said as he held up his crimson gauntlet witch was then engulfed in a blue flame with a crimson outline to it

"Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang!" I shouted as a bright blue light with silver in it and the a black outline was around my sword and I then swung my sword and the attack was sent for Jake but he held out his flamed covered gauntlet and grabbed the attack and clenched his hand into a fist and the attack was shattered

"Not a single movement after he shot the attack, he is scared of doing something until I speak" Jake said quietly

"DoruGreymon attack the quietly" Jake said in a voice that made it sound like he had the victory

'Shit!" Me, AeroVeedramon and Cerberumon all thought at the same time

"Alright" DoruGreymon said and his eyes widen as he looked up and seen a AeroVeedramon in the air with his fist held back and then Aeroveedramon punched him in the head

"NOW!" Aeroveedramon shouted as he held DoruGreymon down to the ground with his first pressed against his head

"Inferno Gates!"Cerberumon said as the gates of hell opened up under neath AeroVeedramon and DoruGreymon but AeroVeedramon flew up at the last second

"Wind Guardian!" Aeroveedramon shouted as he spread his wings out far and the closed them together and strong gusts of wind came from them and kept DoruGreymon down to the ground

'There is only one way for a digimon to escape an attack the uses the gates of hell when they are this close'DoruGreymon thought as he looked at Jake and the a burst of light came from him and a Dorumon appeared about 5 feet away from the gate but there was a light shaped as DoruGreymon witch then got swallowed by the gate witch then closed

"I can't handle anymore" Cerberumon said as he degenerated back into a Labramon and then passed out on the ground as Aeroveedramon landed

"What ever this power is, I can't handle it" Aeroveedramon said as he just stood there

"What's the matter you can't see?" Jake asked as he charged at me and I swung my sword at him but he easily dodged and the punched me in the face and cracked my mask as I was sent flying through a tree and rolled on the ground

"ahh now that hurt a little bit" I said as I got up and started to pant 'Why can't I see' I thought as I looked through my eyes but all I could see was darkness

"Your blinded by the power" A voice said

'What' I thought

"Your hatred is blinding your justice, your eyes are apart of your killo witch is part of your crest witch is the crest of justice, and your justice is blinded by the power of hatred and that is my power" The voice said

'What do you mean' I thought

"Stop thinking and fight, fight without emotions, you'll be weaker with your crest of justice but then you would be able to fight" The voice said

"Dorumon digivolve back" Jake said as a crimson light went around Dorumon who quickly digivolved back to DoruGreymon and then ad golden band with a crimson pattern on it appeared around Jake's wrist and the same thing appeared around Dorugrymon's tail

'Fight without emotions' I thought as I relaxed my body and took a deep breath as did Aeroveedramon

"Amour Merge Activate!" Jake and Dorugreymon shouted at the same time and Me and Aeroveedramon opened our eyes

"NO!" AeroVeedramon shouted as he charged at them and threw a punch at them but both of them was enough in a bright light and AeroVeedramon was sent back next to me

Jake now had Red armour that covered his entire body, and had DoruGreymon's wings, and his tail...the same thing that had happen to me in the fight with Daemon has happen to Jake and DoruGreymon...DoruGreymon has become Jake's armour

"AeroVeedramon..."I said In a voice that sounded like I was ready to win and I got into a stance like I was charging up energy

"Let's do this!"AeroVeedramon said as a Blue ring with silver symbols and a black outline appeared around Mine and his wrists

"ARMOR MERGE ACTIVATE!" I said as both circles grew bigger and AeroVeedramon's went around his body and every this that went through his circle shrunk to the size of my body and broke apart and turned into armor and as that happen the circle on my wrist did the same except what went through the circle didn't change except for the colour, the color changed to a solid blue and AeroVeedramon's body was complete armour and went on me my body where it was blue, my killo was still on but I had armour on that looked like AeroVeedramon's body but this time I had my mask

"Well then let's do this now that I can se-" I said in a voice that was mixed out of mine and AeroVeedramon's voice until in a blink of an eye Jake's fist as pressed against my gut

'too fast' I thought as there was a small explosion of where Jake's fist and my gut made contact and I was sent flying but Flamedramon caught me and tried to stand his ground but we both was rolling on the ground after wards

"Sorry I couldn't help" Flamdramon said

"Don't worry you stopped us from hitting that damn waterfall again" AeroVeedramon said in a playful voice

"Listen...Geo is it?" Jake asked as he let his guard down and I looked up

"You have a true heart with the right intentions in life, you got people you want to protect, you got a bond with your digimon, do you really want to end all of this?" Jake asked

"huh" I said as I looked up at him

"Just give up the black ace and then we shall never cross paths again" Jake said in a one that had a soft and reasonable sound to it

"No" I said without emotion and Jake's eyes widen in shock "He isn't something that I can give up, you might see your ace as a power and a title but the black ace has something he is looking for and he will find it" I said as I stood up and AeroVeedramon's armour shined with a glare of light off it

-In a dark and empty space-

Only one body was the and was sitting with his head and his hair covering everything but his mouth and in a split second there was a small grin

"the time is drawing near" The man said

-Back to the fight-

"You and your digimon will die here if you chose to keep it!" Jake said in confusion

"Look! I'm not giving up and neither is he, Especially not after what you did to Cyber!" I said as my eyes went black and then I felt a pulse go through my body

'What is this feeling' I thought to myself as my body started to shake

"G-Geo this energy..." AeroVeedramon's voice

-In the dark and empty space-

"your body can't handle the power anymore...your time is up...you have fallen into the darkness" The voice said

-Back to the fight-

'I-I cant move' I said as I tried to move my body but sudden a black aura slowly started to cover my body and started from the mask and worked its way around the rest of my body...slowly devouring every bit of color on my body until I was nothing more then a black Shadow nothing more but a dark monster that can barely tell the original shape cause of the pitch black aura coming off of it ad then there was the mask...that mask was all that was left

"What is this" Jake said as he brought his guard back up ready for everything

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!" The shadow of a monster let out a roar and Waves of black energy circled around it, the ground cracking up beneath it and the life in the grass and trees slowly started to vanish

"What is this" Flamedramon thought as he became weak and fell to a knee

"I got to end this" Jake said as he charged towards h monster with his crimson gauntlet glowing in a bright and powerful light and he swung a punch at the monster who held one hand up and caught the punch and caused an explosion at such a magnitude everything was sent flying away and Tamers and digimon was able to see and sense it from miles away

-In a Bar like place with the lights dimmed-

"Well then Ren you gonna handle this or is your fight with the Royal nights still got you damaged" A blonde haired man said as he walked into the bar like room

"Shut up Ray" Ren said as he was sitting on a leather chair and he was bandaged up around the chest

-Ren's flash back-

"this is where you fall sinner of all Tamers" Omegamon said as he pointed his cannon at What looked like Beelzemon except he had wings and a huge gun on his right arm and was flying up higher and higher

"Supreme CANNON!" Omegamon shouted as the Cannon charged up and fired a giant blast of energy

Beelzemon drew a magic circle with the huge gun on his right arm and pointed the gun at the centre of it

"Chaos Flare!" Beelzemon shouted as he fired the a green blast through the circle and the circle magnified the attack and made it equal to the Supreme cannon

Both of the attacks collided with each other and cause an explosion that was so thick it was impossible to see through

-end of flash back-

"Look I got no problem but we need that chaos energy that the radar picked up" Ray said

"Why should i care about that" Ren Said and turned his head away from Ray

"Cause it's the Black Ace's power...Geo's power" Ray said wit a devilish smile and Ren looked directly at Ray with a glare that showed hatred in him

"hmp you cocky bastard" Impmon said as he came out of Ren's digivice

"Whats the little imp suppose to do, you to could even handle a royal knight" Ray said and BlackAgumon began to laugh a bit

"Why I" Impmon said as fire balls appeared in his hands but he dropped to one knee

"hahaha best of the best my ass" Ray said as he left the room and BlackAgumon followed and as the door closed Ren and Impmon both had a smile on their faces and Ren held out his Digivice

"Daemon realize!" Ren shouted as a digimon in a red cloak appeared

"What is it!" The digimon demanded

"How strong is our bond?" Ren asked with a devilish smile

"There is no bond between us" Daemon said with hatred in his voice

"Well how would you like to take down the guy who defeated your alternate version " Ren said

"Where is he" Daemon asked

"you feel that chaos energy?" Ren asked ad from the shadow of the hood of the cloak over Daemon you could see a dark smile as he vanished

"Geo's in for a surprise" Impmon said as he sat down on the floor as Ren but his elbows on his knees and hands up to his mouth like he was thinking

"no...Daemon is is for a surprise" Ren said

-Back at whats left of the waterfall-

"What the hell is he" Jake said as he struggled to get up with his armour cracked all over and all you can hear is the monster breathing

"If Cyber was awake he might be able to absorb some of that power..." Dorugreymon's voice said

"I know" Jake said as he charged up for an attack

"N-ill" The monster said as he dropped the sword that was in his right hand and as the sword fell the black aura around it vanish and what was left was my sword that was cracked up and pieces of it broke off

"What?" Jake said as he looked at the sword and in a flash The monster was in front of Jake with one arm back and had claws that he then swung at Jake and made contact with Jake's chest which then cause a screeching sound and as the claws touched the armour, the armor that has been hit vanished

"AHHHHHHHG" DoruGreymon's voice cried in pain

"DoruGreymon!" Jake shouted as he umped back and stared to pant from exhausted "I'm almost at my limit" Jake said as He looked up and the monster was there in front of hi again ready to finish Jake off

"I'm sorry Dorugreymon and Shinku... I failed" Jake said as he closed his eyes

"Next time don't use up so much power on Crimson devastation" A new voice said but only Jake and Dorugreymon could hear it

"Alright" Jake said with

"Pathetic...the New generation of Aces is pathetic" A dark voice said

"What!" Jake said as he open up his eyes to see a Digimon in a red cloak holding the Monsters attack with one had

"Soo much Chaos energy... It's amazing" The Voice said in a tone that was filled with pleasure

-In a dark and empty space-

all was empty in this space besides a pillar in the middle of it with a body chained to it with chains around the wrists and ankles of the body holding it tight to the top of the pillar and there was another body sat down and leaning against the pillar at the pillar

"Geo wake up" The body at the bottom said in a faint voice

"Why wont he wake up" A small blue digimon said

"He has been consumed by my dark powers...all Aces have a risk to them but mine is one that isn't worth the power" The man at the bottom said

"What do you mean by risk?" The blue digimon asked

"DemiVeemon...you may never see Geo again" The man said as he looked straight up to look at the chained body witch was mine

"But Ace there has to be something I can do" DemiVeemon asked

"This is where I lay...In the darkness of his heart, I lay here cause this is where my power is, he tried to take to much and he went over the limit his body can handle...unless he finds the will to awaken he is locked here forever and since he was amour merged your locked here with him" Ace said

"I wouldn't Want it any other way" A more mature voice said and Ace looked down and instead of DemiVeemon AeroVeedramon was there standing tall and strong "If he is gonna be locked here then so will I"

"I had a feeling you would say that...brake those chains and he is released, but he still has to awaken on his own" Ace said as AeroVeedramon spread his wings and in an instant he was already flying up to the top

"So that's their friendship" Ace said with a smile as he watched AeroVeedramon fly up

-Back at the waterfall-

Jake quickly jumped back

"Thats a Demon lord...but he is suppose to be dead!" Dorugreymon Voice shouted

"Don't worry I don't got time to waste with you" Daemon said as he still held the attack and then he made a slurping like sound as some of the Black aura was being sucked into the hood "Ohhh that taste soooo good" Daemon said as he punch the monster in the gut with the hand he has free and then swung the monster around and threw it into the ground

"How powerful is he..." Jake thought in fear

"Hahaha so this is the boy who defeated my other Version" Daemon said as he floated over to the monster

"ROAR!" The monster roared as it stood up but then in a split second Daemon had his hand around the monsters face and pushed into the ground

"Give me all of that Chaos Energy!" Daemon said as the Black aura started to be absorbed into his cloak

"Someone is coming Jake" DoruGreymon's voice said

"I know" Jake said

-In the Dark and almost empty space-

"GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" AeroVeedramon Shouted as he started to glow and the light went around his right wrist and a blue sword like light appeared and with it AeroVeedramon slashed the chains and my shattered them as my body started to fall AeroVeedramon caught me and then looked at his right arm "That was..." He said

-Back at the Waterfall-

"Give it all to me!" Daemon said in a demonic voice but as he said that the Black Aura shattered from my body and I held out my hand and my sword was flying into my hand and I slashed Daemon in the face

"Ahhhhhhg" Daemon said in pain as he moves back and covered his face

"I thought I killed you a week ago" I said as I stood up with cracked armour and a sword that will fall apart any second

"o please you expect to fight me like that" Daemon said as my mask shattered "You don't even have any Ace power left!" Daemon shouted

"I didn't need it before and I don't ne-" I said until i was sent flying through the air...pieces of my armour braking off, my sword broken off and then my body on the ground

"Your voice annoys me greatly" Daemon said with one hand held up and he put the hand back down and floated towards me and when he finally got to me he looked down with his cloaked ripped around his face "Some people might say you have courage but all you showed then was stupidity, you have no actual sword skill or fighting skill, all you have is power and luck but your luck has just run out" He said as he grabbed me by the throat and picked me up

"You and your digimon die here" Daemon said as he was about to kill me and AeroVeedramon

"GEEEEOOO!" A female voice shouted with fear and at the top of the waterfall there was Rose and the rest of the team

Daemon frozen in place was staring right at rose and the dropped me and vanished

"huh and just when I was getting use to that ugly face" I said as my body laid on the ground and the whole team made there way down and looked around and at the destruction that was cause, Cyber and his digimon K.O on the ground along with Youta and Dracomon, then there was Labramon and DemiMeramon and Flamdramon but Jake was still armour merged and still in ace mood

"This is a tie" Jake said as he went over and put Youta over his shoulder and held dracomon in his arms and flew away

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahah" I started to laugh as Armour merge was deactivated and Chibomon laid there next to me and my killo deactivated

"Still don't Know what you see in him" Lalamon said to Gatomon who then Gave Lalamon a harsh look

"Geo if you ever do that to us again your dead" Rose said as she held me up with a hug and cried as everyone stood around me and Sabrina and Guilmon was there to but needed help to stand cause they werent fully recovered

"Oh yeah Sabrina here" I said as I pulled out a note from my pocket and gave it to her but she held it in her hand and didn't look at it

"D-do you know how much power its gonna take to heal you" Sabrina said with a tear coming down her face

"What did you guys really think I would leave you all with Kai taking my place" I said with a smile until Rose hit m in the back of the head and almost knocked me out

"I know went over bored... huh Chibomon and Labramon?" I asked as both of them smiled

"Cyber!" a Female voice and a little boy voice shouted as 2 Tamers ran over to Cyber followed by a Airdramon and a kotemon

"Don't EVER ask him for another thing!" Yukyno said as he helped put Cyber on Airdramon's back and did the same with Monodramon but carried Patamon and Then she walked away with tears coming from her eyes

"I Feel so bad" Brandon said as he looked at Coronamon

"Geo..." chibomon and Labramon said at the same time

"yeah guys" I said with Rose still holding me with tears coming from her eyes

"We're hungry" All of my digimon said at the same time

"Dinner time?" Guilmon said with a smile

"It's almost dusk you over sized lizard" Gaomon said

-End of Chapeter 18-

Hey guys sorry for not updating in such a LONG time, I was gonna update but then I got grounded and wasn't allowed on my laptop I'll try to update sooner sorry, Geo out!


	18. Warning of The New Era

Hey there my shining ace fans, I'm sorry for disappearing on all of you, I read some stories on fan fic to so I know the feeling when a story gets dropped so I don't want to be the author that lets down the people that want to find out what happens. Also the story is going to be third person point of view now since I rp it's a force of habit to say "Geo" instead of "I" when I'm writing.

Last time on Digimon The Shining Ace

"I was learning to control a powerful force called the black ace, little did I know that two other aces, Crimson ace the new leader of the aces and the dark pink ace would show up to destroy the black ace luckily Cyber showed up to help out but even he being an ace himself wasn't enough to take on two aces at was defeated but I got control of the power just in time after an intense fight the crimson ace and the dark pink ace left but I doubt this will be the last I see of them"Geo said

Chapter 19: The Warning of The New Era

"I'm Finally here" A female voice said as she stood on the outskirts of a huge city filled with big building and skyscrapers. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind as she looked at at the city while standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Good thing we are finally here because you can use a change of clothes"A male child like voice said from the females digivice

"Yeah that battle was so intense it even ripped up your clothing" Another male voice said from inside of the digivice to but this voice was slightly deeper than the other.

"Yeah I guess I could use a new outfit"The female said as she looked at her torn up yoga pants and ripped navy blue t-shirt

"It wouldn't hurt to get some pain killers either" the deeper voice said

"Wimp"the child like voice said

"I'd like to see how you are after taking that last attack on your side" the deeper voice

"Wouldn't be as bad because aggy has a shield on his side"the female said

"So why did you block it with my side!"the deeper voice shouted

"Because you had the cannon on your side so you were already facing the attack"the female said

"Oh well lets just hurry up and go get something to repair my broken data"the deeper voice said

"Alright" the female said as she looked forward with a straight face 'he was able to walk away from that battle so why didn't he kill us' she said in her head as she thought back on her recent battle "oh well time to go" she said as she jumped off the cliff and after a few seconds she was seen flying on the back of an armored reptile

The entire group of soul fighters excluding Geo were all in the lobby of the hotel, Flamdramon being the chief of the village is letting the team use the village for their base for as long as Veemon wants to. Sabrina was sitting down on a couch reading a book of tourist attracting in the digital world next, Lilly was on her cell phone some how on the internet in the digital world, Dawn was sitting against the wall petting down Gatomon, Darren was sleeping on a chair with Gomamon on his laps sleeping too, Chris, Bearmon,Jen,Betamon, Guilmon and Palmon were playing a boardgame and Kai, Brandon and their digimon walked in the room

"Alright then we're going to take Geo to relax a bit especially after that fight"Kai said to the group with a smile

"Yup the three of us plus the digimon"Brandon said

"We're gonna go party!"coronamon as he jumped but then Brandon covered his mouth

"What does he mean?" Lilly questioned as she remembered how Geo, Kai and Brandon would go to every party before the death knights showed up

"Geo has been working hard to control his new power so we figured we should go have some fun like we use to" Kai said

"But that was before you guys were taken"Rose said with a death stare

"Wait is there a drinking age in the digital world?" Kai asked

Rose got up and slapped Kai so hard he went flying into a wall.

"She had some digital energy in that slap"Chris said as everyone looked at rose

"You're not taking Geo drinking"Rose said

"We're not drinking"Brandon said with a sigh "You don't need to worry, we're just having a hmmm"He said as he put his hand to his face and wonder what to call it

"A guys night out?"Lilly said with a grin

"yes exactly!...just not as weird as how it sounds"Kai said as he got up from the wall

"Hmmm Rose how exactly did you learn to do that?"Gaomon asked and Rose smile and made a proud face as she placed her hands on her hips

"Plant digimon use the solar rays from the sun to gather digital energy quickly"Lalamon said as she floated around Rose and pointed to the window that had the sun shining through it

"Wait so Rose is a plant digimon!?"Kai shouted with a questioning tone, everyone was thinking it but no one wanted to look stupid and ask

"Of course not"Rose said "We can't let Geo work his ass off and go into a fight alone so I've went to this villages library to study on plant digimon and since we were all hybrids a while back I found out that our DNA molecules still have a small amount of traces of data mixed in with it" Rose held one arm out with the hand of the arm in the position to hold a ball and she placed her other hand on her forearm

"watch"Lalamon said as Rose started to concentrate.

Rose's hand started to glow and a ball of light started to form above her palm the ball started to emit a burning light like the sun does

"She's making the energy into a visible form without using a killo"Brandon said with a surprised face

"Me and Brandon can do that and we've already reached our ultimate Killos" Chris said

"Most we can do including Geo is make our digital energy cover our bodies but not enough to actually do any damage"Sabrina added onto what Chris said

The ball of light started to emit waves of glittering throughout the room

"T-this is Solar Rejuvenation" Coronamon said in a mellow tone as all of the digimon in the room started to feel relaxed

"I can feel my energy growing" Gatomon said

The ball of light vanished and Rose looked slightly fatigued "That's all I can do for now" She said as she leaned over slightly and placed her hands on her knees "it's not much but Lalamon is teaching me how to gather more solar energy" She said as she was breathing hard

"So when we became hybrids the actually power gained from that wasn't just understanding our partners more but also our bodies are alter to use the energy" Brandon said as he ponder on th possibilities with different type of digimon

"No"Lalamon said "Rose has been working on this for a long time, ever since the death knights first attacked, when everyone was asleep she would practice drawing out the digital energy" she added

"so what about the sun?"Sabrina asked

"We only started to work on that recently, I had to learn how to redirect the energy first"Rose said as she sat down

"Maybe you all should go your own ways to train" An old familiar voice said

"That voice...Wise Man"Kai said as everyone directed their attention to the man who had just walked into the lobby of the hotel

"What are you talking about" Kai said as he gave the man a harsh stare 'this feeling is different than before' he thought to himself

'this is sorta of a hostile feeling I'm getting' Several of the digimon thought

Guilmon started to growl at the man as his went got narrow

"I suggest you all go have fun instead of just the three" Wise Man said with a grin

"What is it you want" Brandon said a he gripped onto his digvice and flames appeared around his body and Coronamon had already digivolved into Firamon

"ha ha ha"Wise man gave off an elderly laugh "it seems that the most of you can already sense hostile intentions but it is not me you should fear, I am only here to warn you all"

"So what is your part in this war!"Kai shouted "Are you a Death Knight!" Kai's face was full of anger as his digivice started to glow

'does this have something to do with the markings on his digivice?' Brandon thought to himself as he wonder why Kai suddenly snapped

"I am the guide master and the Judge of this war, I have no favoritism but I do like to make the show more enjoyable" Wise Man said "Tomorrow your team will no longer be a team but instead you'll all be on your own ways"

Everyone's face went from serious to a shock expression

"w-what?"Jen asked

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" "V-BREATH ARROW!" A cross of blue energy was sent flying towards Wise Man

"There they are" Wise Man said as he held out one finger and the attack vanished

"what the hell"Geo said as he walked up with Veedramon, Dobermon and a new digimon, who looked like a wizardmon except her was wearing read ahd had two huge matches on his sides

"Who is that?" Jen asked

"That is FlaWizardmon" Betamon said

"DemiMeramon must've digivolved into him while Geo was gone" Chris said

"I guess I'll be on my way" Wiseman said as he walked pass Geo and his digimon "oh and forget everything that I just said and go have fun" he said as he snapped his fingers and vanished and all of the digimon degenerated into their rookie forms and Geo and Brandon were out of their killos and they were all transported to digicentral, the capital of the digital world and they were all wearing different clothing and the sun was setting.

Geo was wearing a fait blue long sleeve button shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white shirt underneath the blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black base skateboard sneaker with some red and blue patterns on them.

Jen was wearing a pair of burgundy black pants and had a black laced shirt on with a dark tank top underneath so that it doesn't show her bra or anything and had a dark pair of toms on her feet.

Lilly had denim short shorts on with a white blouse and a pair of sunglasses on her head and a beige pair of flats.

Dawn had a white pair of pants with a light blue short on and blue toms.

Sabrina had a red shirt on with a white jacket over it and white pants on too with a pair of red shoes.

Kai and Brandon sorta have the same outfit, blue jeans and dark pair of skateboard sneakers except brandon had a black shirt with a red plaid long sleeve over it while Kai had a navy blue shirt with a black vest over it.

Rose had white short shorts on with a light blue blouse that was see through so she also had a white tanktop on under it and she had a pair of beige flats on.

Chris was wearing what he would usually wear, jogging pants and and a green sweat shirt on but it some how looked some what fancier

Like Chris, Darren was the same way, the clothes he was wearing looked more expensive and more along the line of what people wears to parties.

"huh...what are we doing here?"Veemon asked

"We're in digicentral" Gaomon said as he looked at the tall building that surrounds the group and the building directly in front of them was what seem to be a dance club

"Oh yeah we came here to take some time off"Kai said as he looked at the outfits that everyone was wearing

"huh but where did we get these cute outfits" Lilly said as she looked at her and the other girls outfits

Dawn placed her hand on her head "huh everything is just a blank…" Dawn said as she tried to remember what happen but as she was trying to remember kai gave her a push through the doors of the club

"who cares how lets just enjoy it" Kai said as he walked into the club and everyone else followed.

As the group walked through the doors all the digimon went into the digivices and a monitor came up from the ground and a voice came from it "_hello tamers this is the tamer dance all night club, there are 2 different sections in this building, the physical and the virtual section. Digimon are sent to the virtual rooms via the digivices while human are in the physical section, the digimon can go to the virtual club to the digivice whenever they please but cannot enter the physical part, to prevent damage"_

"huh that seems pretty smart" Chris said

"Try not to have too much fun Veemon, Labramon and Candlemon"Geo said with a laugh as he grabbed ahold of roses hand and ran into the main part of the club and into the dance floor where the music is loud and full of people

"Wow someone is pumped"Brandon said as he looked around the club, there was tables all around the outside of the dance floor, booths and even some couches. The club was filled with people so it was hard to recognize anyone

"well I'm not much of a dancer" Lilly said as she went to one of the tables and ordered a drink, Brandon, Kai and Chris followed

"Come on girls"Jen said as she grabbed ahold of Dawn and Sabrina's arms and went over to their own table away from the Kai and them

"umm see ya"Lilly said as as she picked up her drink and went with the other girls

"Darren get over here"Kai said to darren and Darren nod his head and sat down "Ok so here's the plan, we party our asses off and teach Darren here how to pick up some girls" Kai said as he put his arm around Darren, Brandon and Chris laughed and agreed for a joke

"alright lets do this haha

At the bar like place where the elite Death Knights usually are, Ren and Impmon sat on the couch both all bandaged up

"damn that Royal knight"Impmon said as he grind his teeth

"Even if you can go mega we still didn't stand a chance against Omegamon" Ren said with a grin

"Why the hell didn't you use it though!"Impmon shouted

"because I want her to know that I let her live and she is well aware of that"Ren said with a grin

"now where is the point in that"Ray said as he walked into the room

"So that the other royal knights know we are above them" Ren said with a smile and then Ray walked over

"but look how she got you"Ray said as he pat Ren on the shoulder

"AHHHH! SHIT!"Ren said in pain "even if she got my like this I know that she is in an even worse condition and she is going to lead the Soul FIghters into their next stage" Ren said with a smile

"And then the revolution will stare back up once the digimon sees their precious leader reborn"Ren said "the key part to all of this is for Omegamon's tamer to meet Geo and the rest will play out and the remaining Royal Knights will be too distracted with the revolution to deal with us"Ren said with a grin

Wow, what could Ren be planning and what is "_it_" that Impmon was talking about? and what does Geo have to do with the so called revolution? and what was with the warning that WIse man game the team…..I better write the next chapter

-Next Time in Digimon: The Shining Ace-

"This is it for the team! DIMENSIONAL FORCE!"

"ROSE! KAI! BRANDON! JEN! CHRIS!"

"DAMN IT STOP IT! DRAGON IMPULSE!"


	19. Family Bonds

-Chapter 20: Family bonds-

"So Ren how do you think it will play out if the Black Ace reached mega and his friends reach mega too" A man with a harsh and dark sounding voice said. The man was completely covered in a black cloak except for his purple eyes and he walked into the room and Ren,Ray,Impmon and Black Agumon all instantly jumped up and bowed their heads

"Sir" The 4 of them said and then Ren stood up

"Sir with all do respect but have you forgotten about my real power?"Ren asked

"No I have not but I have my doubts" The man said "There is more than one ace in that group, not to mention they are friends with that pesky Cyber"

"Sir if I may"Ray said and the man nod his head "If you are worried about the ace's allow me to go take them out, even if I fight the Black Ace I could still over power him" as Ray said that Ren and Impmon's digital energy spiked and it was easily sensed by everyone in the building

"Hmmm it's not like you two to care what others do" The man said to Ren and Impmon

"I have something to settle with that annoying former Royal Knight" Impmon said

"and I request that if anyone were to take Geo out it would be me and Impmon but only when they reach their full potential" Ren said

"Well if we wait too long things will turn for the worse" The man said with a grin

'what is he thinking' Ren thought to himself as he noticed the man's smile 'no...he wouldn't'

"I think I'm going to pay their team a little visit to speed thing up" The man said

"But sir if the king of the Death Knights were to go to digicentral it would cause an uproar" Ren said as he approached the King

"Don't forget your place!"THe King said as he glanced at Ren with his purple eyes and the gravity around Ren became so strong that he dropped to one knee

'Damn this man' Impmon

"There will be two others joining the Elites of the Death Knights, one male and one female"The King said making Ren and Ray's eyes widen "And Ren I believe you have his digimon" he added with a laugh

"What?"Ren said with a shocked tone

"Did you believe that I wouldn't notice a demon lord being revived from the dark area?"The king questioned with a sickening tone

"What!?"Impmon said with a shocked expression

"How the fuck do you know about that" Beelzemon with an annoyed tone

"How the hell did he digivolve so fast" Ray said as he looked over at the Mega level digimon and then at Ren who is holding his digivice in his hand that has a white aura around it "A white aura, what the hell is that?"

Everyone in the room was surprised at the speed that Impmon had warped digivolved even the King was surprised. The room then had an intense mood set by the Mega level Demon lord suddenly appearing.

"So what are you going to do n-"The king was saying until he notice the duo barrel handgun in front of his face.

Beelzemon was stand an arms distance away from the king with his left arm held out holding the gun to the King's face

"I've honestly had enough of your shit!"The demon lord shouted and it made the man with a gun pointed at his laugh "You sealed my power off and there is nothing I hate more than being restricted" Beelzemon said as his was staring down the King filled with hatred

"huh so what are you going to do, shoot me? you'll have every death knight after you and do you think that only you elites are at the mega level? There are 2735 digimon in this castle and over 100 of them are mega"

"Damn it!" Beelzemon shouted as he looked down with the gun still up

"Look you and Ren have both been loyal and never questioned anything so I'll let this slide but if you ever hold your weapon up to me again I will have you deleted, not just reborn"The king said as he held his left arm up and Beelzemon was sent flying into Ren and they both went into a wall

Beelzemon degenerated into Impmon once he and Ren hit the wall.

Ren looked at the king with one eye closed and the other barely open

"Now then I think I need to pay a little visit to digicentral"The king said as he left the turned around but Ren went unconscious

-About an hour later-

Ren slowly opens his eyes to see that he and Impmon were laying down on one of the couches that was in the room, no one was around besides Ren, Ray and their partners. Ren groaned as he sat up and shook his head and then woke Impmon up and then places his hand on his head.

"So you actually picked us off the ground?"Ren asked Ray who just sat there mixing a drink "Well?" he said demanding an answer and Ray put down his drink

"Listen here"Ray said in a serious tone "I might not know what it is you're after here but if you ever disrespect the king like that again me and blackwargreymon will be the ones coming after you" he said with a face full of anger "And no it wasn't me, one of the new elites showed up, good looking but there's something seriously dark about her, you can sense it in her and her partners energy" Ray said as he took a sip of his drink

"Of course there is, shes a Death Knight, everyone that the king brings into his elites had something dark in them"Ren said and then he remembered that the king was going for Geo "Shit I gotta get down there before he gets there!"Ren shouted as Impmon went inside of the digivice and he ran out of the room and looked for the nearest window

"I know we're no where near fully recovered but the only way we're getting before that bastard and with blast mode"Impmon said from within the digivice

"I guess we don't have a choice Ren said as he jumped out of the window that was 4 stories up within the castle.

"_Bio merge activate!"_ Ren and Impmon both shouted at the same time as Ren was falling from the building. (I hate to say it but I'm pretty lazy so Bio merge in this is the same as in Season 3 of the digimon anime)

"Impmon bio merge digivolve too! Beelzemon Blast Mode!" In the place of Ren was Beelzemon except he now had black wings of a fallen angel a what looked like a huge gun was on his right arm.

"We have to get there before he does!" Beelzemon BM said with the voice of his own but also mixed with Ren's voice as the beautiful but dark wings of the fallen angel flapped through the air

"Ren what are we going to do when that bastard shows up" Beelzemon asked Ren whose mind and body were inside of the digimon

"Well I if he didn't take his partner with him we'll you our hidden power on him" Ren said

"heh he said he'd get the Death Knights after us if we cross him again, he doesn't even know what force we g-"Beelzemon said until he was cut off

"No!" Ren said cutting Beelzemon off "We don't have them behind us anymore not since that day"Ren said

"heh i guess we gave everything up for those punks didn't we" Beelzemon said with a grin

"Yeah… I guess we did"Ren said with a satisfied tone and made Beelzemon smile "Well we still have Daemon under our control if we need to use his power"

"Let's just get there before that bastard gets there" Beelzemon said as he flew through the air at a speed that had just broke the sound barrier.

-Back at the castle-

"So you're not worried about Kai?" BlackAgumon asked from inside of Ray's digivice as they look out of the window that Ren had just recently jumped out of but Ray stayed quite

"We both know why that man is going so shouldn't you?"A female voice said from the shadows

"Listen here you rookie elite I advise you to mind your own business"Ray said as he walk away

-At the club-

"whoa this place is awesome"Geo said as he sat down with the other guys. The music was still playing and everyone was still dancing, people were walking around with cups trying to get through the crowd's

"I know, I can't believe how many tamers there are"Chris said

"They're not all tamers"Brandon said and Kai, Darren, Chris and Geo all looked at him "Well I actually spent some time researching about the digital world, and apparently some tamers actually live in the digital world and raised their own families here, now don't get me wrong, they could still become tamers because every human and digimon have the potential to become a tamer and partner but it's all about finding each other and making that connect so I say only have of these people here are tamers" Brandon said

"Wow"All of them said

"Ok moving on"Kai said as he looked at Geo "So what's Rose like in bed" Kai asked as Geo was drinking and made him spit it out

"What kind of question is that?!"Geo asked

"Come on, we're all bros here now, you can tell us"Kai said making Brandon grin

"Uhhh you don't have to tell us"Darren said

"Well there's nothing to tell you"Geo said with a slightly annoyed tone "She likes to cuddle that's all"He said

"Wait so"Brandon said

"Yeah"Geo said "She's still a virgin, her mother might be the worst kind out there but she still raised Rose to be innocent like that"Geo said with a grin

"So what's with the grin?" Kai asked

"I was just thinking back on how her mother originally wanted the Knight and Mckay family to become one so me and Rose were together since birth but then something came up so she tried to separate me and Rose entirely, Rose had no idea about that arrangement but i found out about it through my mom"Geo said as he finished his drink

"Hey um am I missing something"Chris said with a questioning tone "Because no offense but isn't the Mckay family extremely rich?"Chris was saying until Geo put up his hand to cut him off

"Her family may be rich but it doesn't have power, apparently my dad has allot of power within the government and stuff like that, I never really bothered to question it"Geo said

"So why was the arrangement called off?" Darren asked

"Because she found something wrong with me"Geo said

"Like what?"Kai asked

"I didn't know at the time but if I were to guess now I say it would be the fact that I'm the black ace"Geo said

"Rose's Family are tied in with the digital in allot of ways so having the Black Ace in relation with them would hurt them but cut the chit chat!" Veemon said from with in Geo's digivice

"What are you doing in there?"Geo asked as he looked at his digivice and noticed that the 3 of his digimon were in there and then he looked around and seen every tamer looking at their digivice

"What's going on Coronamon?"Brandon asked

"You just gotta get away from this city fast!"Gomamon said to darren

"I don't know why you guys can't sense it but something dark and powerful is coming, even if everyone on the team were to combine our powers including your Ace power it wouldn't be anywhere close to matching it!"Labramon shouted at Geo

"Quick we gotta get th-"Brandon said as he stood up but someone called out to him

"Brandon!" Lilly said as she ran up to the guys with the other girls follow close behind her

"Alright we need to leave according to Labramon this thing that is coming is stronger than all of us and I'd rather not even fight and let everyone know that I'm the black ace"Geo said as the lights at the club flickered on and off

"He's getting closer!"Salamon said as everyone ran out of the club and onto the streets.

Tamers and digimon were flowing out through all of the buildings all asking or thinking the same thing "What's going on" "what is this?" "what is going to happen to us" and as most of the citizens were outside black clouds filled the sky and an image was shown through it. The image shown through the clouds was the cloaked head of the king, once people and digimon have started to see the the head they all went silent, some even dropped to their knees.

"Attention all tamers and digimon I will only ask once, I want the Royal knight Omegamon to meet me in the coliseum in ten minutes along with the rookie team, team soul fighter"The man with the purple eyes said "if they are do not show up then I will destroy everything and everyone in this city"

"T-that voice…"Kai said with hesitation as he recognized the man's voice

"Oh no"Ogremon said

"It's him"Gaomon said

"The leader of the Death Knight, The King!" Ogremon and his 2 brothers shouted loud enough for the people around Kai to here.

A silence was made after the ogre brothers shouted that.

Geo's heart skipped a beat 'so this guy is the leader… so he's stronger that Ren...'Geo thought to himself as he looked around and everyone was staring at the cloud filled sky in silence.

People started to look around but the Silence was still there, it was almost as if the city was already destroyed and nothing was there, not a single bit of life.

"Someone Please save us!" A little girls voice cried Geo looked over and seen where the voice came from and a little girl in a pink dress was holding a white little digimon called Yukibotamon

Geo looked at the team

"it's probably a trap but we can't let rick the lives of everyone"Sabrina said

"Geo you're the team's leader so it's your call, we run or we go there" Jen said

"I'm not risking you guys"Geo said "He probably wants to get rid of the team so if the leader is taken out by default our team will be gone"Geo said with a pale face

"Geo what are you saying"Veemon said

"Once we get there you 3 are gonna run"Geo said to his digivice as his body started to glow "_My Will To Protect"_ Geo shouted as he activated his Killo and his black Jacket and sword appeared and the crowd looked at him and then a glittering silver and blue aura surrounded Geo and his sword, hair, eyes, and jacket change

"Veemon warp digivolve to AeroVeemon!"

"You ready"Geo and AeroVeedramon both said as the same time and they both smile "_Armour merge activate!_" They said as AeroVeedramon became Geo's armour and he flew up in the air and spread the wings "Don't worry guys we got this"Geo and AeroVeedramon said as Geo put on a fake smile and flew away towards the meeting place

"No this isn't right"Rose said as she ran after him through the crowd

"Geo and the Veemon can't handle this on their own"salamon said and Dawn started to run following Rose

"Damn it! there no way I'm letting him do this alone"Kai said as he chased after them and soon after the rest of the team were following Rose

-At the Coliseum-

The Coliseum was what you expect it to be, a wild open ground with a wall circled around with it and 4 openings in the wall, above the huge walls were rows of seats for viewers to watch. In the middle of the ground was The King standing there waiting.

"So you're the first to arrive here huh?"The King said as he open his eyes to see a girl walking through the opening, a gust of wind went through the battle ground and her long brown hair moves around with the wind, She had black leggings on and a navy blue t-shirt on

"So what's this about" The girl asked

"Well Alex, you survived a fight with an Elite so I'm gonna have to take care of you myself but first"The king said as he pointed up and Geo landed next to the girl "So the Royal Knight and the Former Knight have arrived or I suppose I should call the Former Knight the Black Ace"The king said

"So you're the Black Ace"The girl said with a grin "So are you going to fight or just give up here, this place is special and all attacks in here have no affect on the outside so the king probably want to test us before he finishes us" the girl said

"Now now I just have one question to ask, Geo the Black Ace, Veemon the former Knight, Alex the White Knight and the Omega duo Agumon and Gabumon I'll give you one chance to answer, Join the Death Knights?" The King asked The tamers and their partners

"What!"Alex shouted as her way of saying no but Geo stayed quiet

"The Black Ace belongs to the darkness" Ace said from inside of me

"no"Geo said to both The King and Ace "The Black Ace does not belong to anything!"Geo said as Rose and the rest of the Team ran up behind him through the opening

"is she the royal knight?"Lilly thought to herself when she notice Alex

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"Geo question as gates drop down from the opening closing the exits "shit"Geo said

In a blink of an eye the King was next to Brandon "You are definitely going to be a problem"He said to Brandon "We Geo This is it for The Team! _Dimensional Force!"_ The king said as he placed his hand on Brandon who then vanish, Then Rose, Then Kai, then Jen and then Chris and they all vanished. The king then went back to the centre of grounds.

"w-what did you d-do"Lilly cried

"They're gone"The king said with a laughing voice and as the king said that a black aura engulfed Geo and his wings spread and flew towards the king and as the mask of the black ace appeared on Geo.

"ROSE!KAI!BRANDON!JEN!CHRIS!"Geo shouted as his blade was engulfed in the black aura and he swung his sword at the king

"Pathetic"The king said as he flashed over by the group of tamers again and touched Dawn,Lilly Darren who all then vanished "And then there was one"The king said as he reached for Sabrina but a bright pink aura blocked him for a second "So it seems there is another Ace here haha" The King said as he touched her too and she vanished

"DAMN IT STOP IT! _DRAGON IMPULSE!"_ AeroVeedramon shouted as his armour started to glow and a wave of energy shaped as a dragon towards the King

"like I said pathetic" King said as he held his hand out and he reflected the wave of energy except it was doubled in size and was going at twice the speed giving Geo no time to react and it hit him dead on, sent him flying into the wall of the coliseum

"AHHHHHHH"Aeroveedramon and Geo both cry in pain as as Geo's body gets cut up and he coughs up blood while AeroVeedramon's armour body crask up and pieces fall off

"I can't send you somewhere like I did to the rest of your team and you refuse join me so this is it for!" The king said as he held up his cloaked hand and a black sphere appeared in front of his hand

"Geo quick get up and move! that attack is enough to to erase you!"Labramon shouted from inside of the digivice

"begone black ace!"The king shouted as the black sphere was shot

"Damn it I can't move"Geo said as he tried to move out of the way but it was too late

"GWAHHHHHHH!" A voice cried in pain as blood dripped down from his back

"w-what?"Geo said as he looked and seen a black feather fall down

"I-I'm sorry that I d-didn't make it in time to save J-Jenifer too"The voice said

"So he risked his life to save his younger brother again"The king said

There standing over Geo was BeelzemonBM with a hole through his back and chest

"Damn this Bio merge shit, making my body human and digital"Beelzemon said as her coughed up blood

"WarGreymon Armour merge activate!"A Female Voice shouted as a bright light appeared

"What kind of shit is this!"Alex shouted who now had on WarGreymon's armour, this Armour merge was slightly different, instead of the digimon's body becoming Armour for Alex to wear she only had on the armour that Wargreymon would wear

'Gabumon is still hurt too badly to double bio merge into omegamon' Alex thought to herself

"So without the Gabumon with is all you can do?" The king asked alex

"huh I regret kicking your ass so badly if that's the case"Beelzemon said as he rolled over and sat against the wall as a white light was slowly repairing the broken data and body

"Alex I'm not going to waste my time on a weaken Royal Knight"The king said as the Gates open and he walked over to to the damaged brothers"Any last words do you have to say to each other"

*cough!* "huh yeah what happen to us fighting in another few weeks"Geo said as he coughed up blood

"heh shut up you punk"Beelzemon said and then the bio merge broke and where Beelzemon was Ren is now with a hole in his chest that is filled with a white light and was now healed

"hmmm Geo, your power lies in just your energy alone, I know just where to send you"The king said as he touched Geo and he vanished "Now for you two" he said as he turned to look at the blood covered Ren and the armoured Alex, holding Wargreymon's dra breakers up

"Good luck Geo and Jen"Ren said before he blacked out again

-End of chapter 20-

Hey sorry about the long and boring chapter but trust me this chapter is the one that brings the story to the real plot, I need a few oc's for a couple of chapters so if you want to see your oc in a story for a bit go ahead and pm and well see ya next time, also no preview this time, sorry. -Geo


	20. A Royal Knight and a Death Knight

Hey guys, I figured I might as well show off "The King" a little bit to get you wondering if he can actually be defeated or not so hope you enjoy the chapter.

-Chapter 21: A Royal Knight and A Death Knight!-

"Ren wake up damn it! REN!" Impmon shouted from inside of the digivice trying to make the fallen Ren wake up

"hmmm you're still here? I guess I might as well fight you" The king said as the gate closed again

"Damn it Ren wake up" Impmon shouted at the top of his lungs and ren woke up

"Heh Alex" Ren said as he coughed up blood as he laid against the wall "There is no way you're going to stand a chance against the king like that, you need to bio merge to Omegamon" he added as he attempted to stand up but was unable to 'Damn it, at this rate it would take a full day to be healed enough to not get in the way' Ren thought to himself as he looked down at his wound that was slowly being healed by a white aura

"Ren know your place" The king said as he held out his arm toward Ren and a black sphere appeared again

'He might be my only chance of getting out of here alive so I can't let him die' Alex thought as as she dashed forward and slashed at the King's arm with one of her dramon killer. .The claws of the weapon slashed through the King's arm between the shoulder and elbow and blood was sent through the air. Alex's eyes widen as she stared at the King as if time itself has stopped.

"ALEX!" Wargreymon's voice cried as Alex's was cut on the arm in the exact spot as where the King was cut.

Alex jumped band as 3 cuts appeared on her arm, the cuts were deep but not fatal. The King's arm started to regenerate and so did his cloak as he started to laugh maniacally.

"What the hell just happen!" Alex shouted as she made her stance ready to defend her and also Ren 'I was cut in the same spot as he was, could he just be too fast for me to see and he hit me on one of my open spots?' she question as she analyzed what had just happen and then looked at the arm that she had just severed 'What? it's disappearing?' She thought as the arm went black and started to decay

"DOUBLE IMPACT!" A vicious voice shouted as 2 bullets were shot at the king and but the King dodge the attack by jumping to the left

"You see that little girl" The digimon in leather asked as he walked up beside of her with two guns in his hand "His Killo is the ultimate weapon against tamers, so either biomerge or get out of my way" Beelzemon said as he he held his guns up and bent his knees slightly getting ready to charge

"What? the ultimate weapon against tamers?" Alex asked the demon lord

"didn't you notice how he jumped away from my attack but didn't even care about yours?" Beelzemon said as he stared down the cloaked king who still had his face covered but you can tell from his deathly eyes that he has on a devilish smile

"wait how are you healed already and explain more!"Alex shouted at the Demon lord who only put on an annoyed face

"Shut it you little punk!" Beelzemon shouted at the girl who now annoyed him "Wargreymon is already fully healed so release your damn amour merge and let him fight, or else you're only going to get in the fuckin way!"The demon lord shouted with rage.

Alex looked at the demon lord who was ready to fight but he was hiding something, he was hiding something that he has never shown before. The demon lord was biting his lower lip and his legs started to tremble a little bit

'One of the 7 demon lords is showing fear!?"Wargreymon questioned in his mind "Alex do as he says and release the merge, no one knows more about this man besides him and Ren" Wargreymon said to the Alex

"Alex let me out to fight too!"A child like voice said from inside her digivice "I don't have enough energy to hold up a double bio merge but I do have enough to fight as MetalGarurumon!"

"Maybe the three of us might be able to hold out for Ren to heal enough to get us out of here" Beelzemon said his legs stopped trembling and he stood up straight "What are you doing here now all of the sudden anyways you bastard"

"I have gotten bored sitting on that throne so I decided to have a little bit of fun, but little did I know that I'm going to be fighting against the Demon lord Beelzemon and the omega duo" The King said

"But why Geo and his team!"Ren shouted as he coughed up more blood.

Alex looked over at Ren and the white aura that was healing his wound has greatly dimmed.

'so that's how Beelzemon is able to fight, Ren used most of that power on him but kept enough on his self to keep him alive' Alex though as her amour merge was released and Wargreymon appeared and she held out her digivice which started to glow.

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO!" The child like voice said as it started to deepen and get huskier "METALGARURUMON!" it then said with a howl as a big wolf that looked like it was made out of blue metal appeared with two yellow blades coming out from it's back like wings and a blade for it's tail.

"Are you alright?" the wolf asked the dragon who then nod his head

"She only partly armour merged so the side effect didn't happen so I'm still at full power" Wargreymon said "now Alex go over there and get Ren over to the stand, the attacks won't reach you up there but you can still feed us your digital energy from there" Wargreymon said as he pointed at the sitting area for viewers

"heh so a demon lord fighting along side of the omega knights" Beelzemon said with a smirk

"Like old times before you reached mega and drifted towards the dark ways" MetalGarurumon said

"Some things require darkness to it" Beelzemon said as his smirk left his face and left it emotionless.

"I guess while we handled the pure missions, you and Ren handle the dark ones" WarGreymon said as the 3 digimon all lined up

"Forget about da past" Beelzemon said with a slight accent and the other two digimon nod their heads and they all got into a stance to fight as Alex went over to Ren and put his arm around her shoulder to help him walk away from the battle.

"What is his killo?"Alex asked Ren as they got to a safe spot and sat Ren down

"Voodoo Frame" Ren said in a quiet voice "His long story short his body becomes a voodoo doll and anything you do to him happens to you if he gets the data of your digital energy, although the damage is greatly reduced but if you were to kill him you'd die" Ren said as the white aura started to brighten up again

"So why doesn't it work on digimon?"Alex asked as she watched the 3 digimon stare down the King who is just standing there

"Digimon don't use digital energy is why, if he can't get that energy, he can't use his killo but in saying that he can't keep the energy either, the energy is erased after the first use of it but if he gets more of it then the effect can still happen so do not feed your digimon your digital energy or else you'll receive what he does" Ren explained and Alex's eyes widen

"Please…. win" Alex prayed as she watched her digimon

"Let's go!"Beelzemon said as he charged at the king and jumped side on and started to shoot his guns.

Bullets were being fired at the man but the man seen through them all and dodge all, some skimmed his body but none made contact.

"Shit" Beelzemon said as he planted his feet on the ground and started to rapidly fire his gun as fast as he could "AHHHHHHHH!"he shouted as his trigger happy fingers squeezed and released the triggers

"Are you even trying my fallen knight?"The King asked as he kept jumping back while slightly shifting his body up, left, right, up down over and over to dodge the bullet "Pathetic" The king said as Beelzemon ran out of bullets "Is that al-"He was saying until he notice that something was wrong with his shadow and he looked up to see WarGreymon holding a huge fiery ball between his spread out arms above his head

"Do not under estimate us!"MetalGarurumon shouted as he ran at the man "METAL WOLF CLAW!" He shouted as slots in his metal body open and little missiles were shot at the king and froze him in his spot

'Damn it so the strongest out of them was only the distraction for this set up' The king thought as his body was covered in ice and was unable to move

"NOW!" Beelzemon shouted to WarGreymon as he and MetalGarurumon jumped as far away as they possibly could

"GAIA FORCE!" The humanoid dragon shouted as he arched his back and threw the giant fiery ball at the king.

MetalGarurumon jumped over to Beelzemon and set up a thick wall of ice to withstand the attack. As the ball of fire hit the king the entire area of the coliseum was engulfed in flames and then burst up threw the air in the perfect circle of the of the coliseum because of the special force shield around it

"D-did they do it?"Alex asked as her eyes started to water up

"SHUT UP!"Ren said as he started to grind his teeth "You're their tamer! if you don't believe in them then how are they going to win!"Ren said as he stood up, looked down with his hair covering his eyes and a tear ran down his face

Alex went silent but understood why Ren got upset as she notice the single tear down his face

The flames started to go away with the wall of ice mettled but smoke still filled the area. Beelzemon sat on MetalGarurumon's back and they went up into the air with WarGreymon where the smoke wasn't.

"Did we get him?"WarGreymon asked as he breathed heavily

"Don't let your guard down" Beelzemon said as the smoked cleared and all that was left was a pile of ashes

"W-We did it" MetalGarurumon said as the 3 digimon landed

"YOU WISH!"The King said as he came from the side and quickly punched the wolf in the side and sent him flying into the wall.

"Ahhhhhg!"The wolf cried in pain as his metal plates cracked from the impact

"H-how!"Wragreymon cried as he and Beelzemon jumped back towards the hurt wolf but made sure that the man was still in their sights.

"How the fuck are you still alive ya bastard!"The demon lord shouted as he put his empty guns away 'still need more time to reload' he thought to himself as he made a stance with his fingers closed and ready for hand to hand combat

The King pulled something out from under his cloak.

"An empty bottle?" MetalGarurumon questioned as he seen what was in the man's right hand

"N-no" Ren said as he dropped to his knees with a face full of despair.

"What? what is it?"Alex asked as her face was full of worried expressions.

"He had someone's digital energy inside of that bottle and used it on his killo but he still should have been dead!"Beelzemon shouted which made the man laugh

"What you and ren seen was my ordinary killo, not my advance, my advance evades death hahahahaha!" The King said as his purple eyes filled with joy "But if you we were to have fought ages ago I would have died" he added as the joy left his eyes and the blood thirsty look appeared in them.

"No" WarGreymon said a he was unwilling to face the truth and charged after him "BRAVE TORNADO!" he shouted as he jumped up with his dramon killers held together and started to spin his entire body to make a piercing spiral, orange tornado with the tip heading straight for the man.

"I'll show you all true despair!" The King said as he moved to the side and with one punch the tornado was stopped and WarGreymon was smashed into the ground with his armour broken and shattered all except his shield on his back "This symbol on your back is the crest of courage, the new owner of this crest is that crimson one of the sun, I'll show him despair just as I do to do" The man said as he stomped on the shield over and over, smashing it into little pieces

"Gwaaaaah!"WarGreymon's cries fill the air and all of the citizens around could hear but they carried on as if nothing was happening.

"is someone in pain?"A boy around the age of 6 asked his partner SnowAgumon who closed his eyes with pain of knowing what is actually happening and said

"Just move on, it's nothing"

"WARGREYMON!"Alex Shouted as she was about to jump down towards him but Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her into him away and wrapped his arms around her, placed her head on his shoulder so that she wouldn't see what was happening "Damnit Ren let me go!"She screamed as she tried to get away from Ren who was healed enough to withstand her but no where near enough to go down and bio merge "Please i need to help them" She said as tears fell down her face and Ren tighten his arms around her.

"If he gets his hands on your energy he will be able to kill you and there wouldn't be a single thing your digimon could do" Ren said trying to convince her to stay as he held her

"Damnit" She said as she buried her face into Ren's chest 'This is the same warmth as back then…' she thought to herself as Ren tried to comfort her while the tears flow down her face

"YOU BASTARD!" Beelzemon said as he charged at the man "DARKNESS CLAW!" He shouted and he held his hand straight and thrust his arm towards the man who jumped out of the way to evade it.

WarGreymon stood up with most of his armour cracked and broken, his dramon killers were broke, along with his chest plate, shoulder pads and shield.

"Thank you Ren for keeping her like that, I wouldn't want her to see me in this pathetic state" Wargreymon said to himself as he tried to stand his ground

"Ughh" MetalGarurumon groaned as her slowly walked over to the 2 other digimon with the left side of his metal armoured body all cracked up

"So what now?"MetalGarurumon asked

"Eyyy! Ren how much of that power you got left stored?"Beelzemon asked and Ren shook his head

"I used most of it to speed your healing and what little I got left is keeping me alive, even if I am ready to die and give it all to you, the second I go so does that power so it'd be a useless sacrifice" Ren said

"Damn it" Beelzemon said as he bent his knees and held out his arms with his sharp finger tips stick out and ready to attack

"You 3 never did stand a chance" The king said and in that split second he was in front of Beelzemon. Without any time to react The king jump up, spun around and kicked Beelzemon in the head sending him flying to the right at a speed that made the demon lord skip bounce across the ground and into a wall, instantly making him degenerate back into a badly wounded Impmon

"IMPMON!"Ren shouted and Alex put her arms around him

"Now for you" The king said making the two other digimon get ready to defend but before they had a chance to prepare the king had already smashed MetalGarurumon's head into the ground with his fist and punched Wargreymon diagonally into the ground beside the wolf, making both of them degenerate into their badly injured rookie forms.

"That's it….it's…."Ren said as his arms dropped.

"D-damn it Ren, showing compassion, just who da hell are ya?"Impmon said before passing out

"S-sorry" Both Agumon and Gabumon said as they were knocked out

"Now to finish you off before you become another problem" The King said to the 3 digimon.

"NO!"Alex screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped out of the viewing area and over to her two digimon with her arms spread across blocking the man from them, with teams flowing out from her eyes she desperately said under her voice "I-I'll join the Death Knights"

Ren slowly walked over to the near death Impmon and picked him up and tears dripped from his face.

"Well I do need a replacement Elite now" The King said as he looked over at the injured Ren and Impmon "Kill him and you and you digimon are spared" The king said

"Hebe I don't think we should kill him" A female voice said, the same voice that Ray heard

"What are you doing here Serena?"The King asked as a pale girl with long light brown hair and brown seductive eyes walked up.

The girl was wearing a pair of black boots with red jewels going up the side, black straps around her thighs, a short black skirt that goes a little bit past her butt, a black tight shirt that is open on the sides and had on black sleeves with lace that goes from the wrist to the elbow. The girl was about 5 feet and 5 inches tall, with a slightly larger than average chest and an average "Rear end".

"Well I say we keep Ren, he is the strongest Death Knight that you have ever had, he had shown his loyalty to you many time" Serena said as she walked closer to the King

"Do I need to show you your place too?"The man asked as his purple eyes glared through Serena but it didn't face her

"He only went against you when you tried to attack his brother he had already gave everything up for" Serena said with a grin as Ren stood where Impmon landed, looking down without saying anything "He already lost everything, he now has nothing to lose"

"Haha you sure amuse me, Ren has commented treason and you are trying to persuade me to let him live" The king said with a laugh

"Why waste someone with so much talents and also you know for a fact you need him, so assign him to me and I'll keep my eye on him" Serena said

"Fine but I am not giving him another chance when his brother comes back from training" The king said as he started to walk away and Ren's eyes opened up when he heard what the King said

"Ren your strike fear into tamers and digimon when they hear that the Elite Knight Ren is coming so you are still part of the elites but as of this moment you are no longer partners with Ray and instead you are now partners with Serena, Alex you are now assigned to Ray, you are to listen to everything that he says until you become an elite but first" The king said as he turned around and held both of his arms out and shot two black spheres, one at Alex and one at Ren "Ren I'm sealing your hidden power and Alex I'm sealing your double bio merge until further notice" The king said as both sphere went into their bodies.

"Shit" Ren said as he dropped to his knees and put Impmon inside of the digivice before passing out as did Alex with her two digimon

"Dimensional force!"The king said as he touched both Alex and Ren who then vanished which made Serena look at him with a shocked look "I only sent them back to the castle, they're going to take at least a week to fully recover and they'll need it for what I have planned" The king said as he walked past Serena

"So you ended up with the white knight like he said you would" Serena said with a grin

"Yes but Ren fighting me was not told" The King said as he vanished along with Serena.

-End of Chapter 21-

Wow that was one intense fight, just when they think they won is when they realize how screwed they are, what was with Ren being kind? Could there be something going on that we don't know about, or that I don't even know about because I actually don't know what was on the go with Ren and why he was so out of character. Oh well I still greatly appreciate it if you viewers would submit your reviews or even pm me if you'd rather me to go back to the old way of writing, well see you all next time.


	21. A New beginning

-Kai-

"W-where am I?"Kai asked as he woke up on a pile of hay "uhhh what?"He added when he sat up and looked around. The boy was sitting in a big hay stack next to a big red barn with chips of paint taken off it and made of old looking boards, the land around it was full of crops or various plants with a tractor running through a road in between the lines of the crops, the land was wide but besides the crops that was there it looked barren.

"How did I end up here?"Kai asked as he jumped off the hay

"I don't know, one second we were with everyone else and then the next we ended up here"Gaomon said from inside of Kai's digivice

"Well I guess we'll have to find our way b-"Kai said until he a clicking sound interrupted him and then something was pressed against his back "Well it feels like two barrels"Kai said in a scared tone

"tell your boss that the land isn't for sell!" A male teenage voice said as a double barrel gun was pressed against Kai's back

"Whoa whoa whoa"Kai said as he held up his hands "I got no idea what you're talking about"Kai said

"Your clothes are strange…"The teen said "What year are you from?"

"what do you mean what year am I from?" Kai said

"Answer the question!"The teen demanded as he pushed the gun up even more

"Whoa come down a bit… 2013 I guess if that's what you mean"Kai said in a confused voice

"Ahhhh shit not another one! how many of you guys do I have to train!"The Teen shouted as he held down the gun and Kai turned around to see the face of the voice. The boy had a rough look, his hair was long, brown and greasy, he had little brown hair over his face, his purple eyes were pure but odd, the shirt on his back was a worn down red shirt and he had a pair of overalls on with ragged worn down shoes, he was white but he was extremely tanned.

"Well I guess we should get started, I'm Reth" THe teen said with his left hand held out with a smile on his face.

"Kai"Kai said as he shook his hand but as soon as they made contact Reth tighten his grip on Kai's hand, turn around and swung Kai into the ground

"First rule is don't trust anyone you just met!"Reth shouted as his smile left and went to a serious look with no patience "Now call out your digimon, usually I only have year to train you idiots that show up so we got no time to lose if you're going to win your war"

"What do you mean train?"Kai said as he jumped up off the ground and Gaomon came out of the digivice

"Are you seriously this stupid?"Reth said as he held out his digivice and scanned Gaomon "Oh my… You only went to ultimate once...no mega… and I doubt you even unlocked your ultimate killo yet have you?"

"What does it matter to you"Kai said with a shamed look

"It matter because for the next year I'm going to be your teacher and you are gonna get to mega"Reth said as he put his digivice away

"Wait m-mega?"Gaomon said with a thrilled look

"Don't get excited, you obviously don't have a crest so first of all we're gonna have to make your idiot tamer strong enough to break into ultimate and that will require enough strength to enter mega but then that strength would be used up for ultimate so then Kai would have to be strong enough to go pass mega but the he would need to be even stronger to actually get pass mega"Reth said as he started to talk to Gaomon but then drifted off into his own conversation

"Ummmmm"Kai and Gaomon said as they both were wondering what's going on.

"Alright well since you're a beast you should be trained by a beast, he's not my partner but he certainly is strong"Reth said as he held out his digivice again and a gate appeared and out walks an enormous digimon clad in blue armour that resembles a wolf.

"What an intense pressure…"Gaomon said

"RETH WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME HERE!"The digimon said as he looked down and seen Kai and the blue wolf "Oh no"

"MirageGaogamon would you mind training the digimon while I train the tamer, It'd just be for a year maybe less"Reth said "but I can't just leave my work here… you get those 3 digimon to come out and do the farm work!"Reth demanded with a strict voice

"Yes s-sir!"Kai said as the ogre brothers appeared before Reth in their pose

"YOU THREE GET TO WORK!"

"SIR YES SIR!"The ogre brother all said as they ran in circles all over the place

"Father will tell them what to do"Reth said as he turned to kai and Gaomon "Alright you guys were sent here for me to train you, for the rest of the year I will be your trainer, when you guys leave I will have no memory of either of you, all I will know is that I trained someone, this is not the first time I've had to train someone but hopefully it is the last"

"But train for what?"Kai asked

"Alright let me guess, you're the second in command, strong in spirit but over all weak" Reth said " I'm guessing your leader is gifted with incredible power but is also curse with it so is always working hard to control it but yet is always stronger than you'll ever be"

"I...I wouldn't say that"Kai said as he clenched his teeth

"But you've been sent here to be guided to be helped with training and that's what I'm going to do, I'm sure your teammates are doing the same thing as we speak and second of do not ask me any questions, you ask any questions that isn't about training I will personally beat the crap outta ya" Reth said "Now the MirageGaogamon take the wolf into the digital world with and and train him unto he can push into ultimate on his own, if the digimon can digivolve on his own then it would cause less stress on the tamer to force his way into ultimate and then all of the power can go into mega and Kai your training is going to be all on physically fighting, you're gonna be able to fight with your killo and help your partner and team"

"But wouldn't it be better to train us together instead of being apart?"Gaomon question

"Don't ask questions just train"MirageGaogamon said as he and Gaomon suddenly left through the gate

"Don't worry this year will pass by like nothing"Reth said as another gate open up behind Kai and Reth kicked Kai into it and walked into it

-Rose & Lilly-

"mmmmm that was good nap"Lilly said as she stretched out her arms but then she looked around "Wait a minute,Palmon… where are we?" she asked the plant digimon laying next to her underneath a tree in a forest

"AHHHHHH" A female voice in a panic tone

"What?"Lilly said as she looked up to see Rose hanging upside down in the tree above her "Rose what are you doing?" Lilly said with a cheerful tone

"Just help me down please!"Rose shouted as she struggled to get out of the tree but he limbs were all caught up in the branches of the tree

"Umm how am I suppose to do that?"Lilly said as she looked around only to see that they are deep in a thick forest with no other sign of life around "Ummmm" Lilly said and made rose have a disappointed look

"My my my what happen here?" a female Humanoid-plant digimon said as she flew over to the girls and their digimon, when her leaf wings stop flapping she landed next to Lilly

"H-hello"Palmon said as the expression on her face was filled with amazement while looking up at the digimon

"Why hello there little palmon" The plant digimon said with a smile

"Palmon do you know her?" Lilly asked

"No I do not but she's a Lillymon"Palmon said to Lilly and then turned to Lillymon "Is it true that you're the ultimate form or palmon?" the little rookie asked in excitement

"Why yes I am but I gotta ask you four, why are you in the sacred forest?"Lillymon said in a more serious tone and a different attitude that shows she's ready to attack

"Whoa whoa whoa we don't even know what we're doing here either" Lalamon said the second she sense the killing intent coming from the ultimate level digimon

"Wait… did a man with purple eyes send you here?"Lillymon then asked as he killing intent was gone

"Yes"Lalamon said

"Alright come with me"Lillymon said as she flew up and helped Rose out of the tree and onto the ground

"You were just ready to attack us and then you ask us to go with you?"Rose said as she put her guard up

"I trust her"palmon and lalamon said making Lilly and Rose look at them.

"the feeling from this forest proves that this the sacred forest of legends"Lalamon said

"The forest of legends where no one can enter and only a certain few can leave, it has always been peaceful but they have ancient techniques that apparently can take down entire armies!" Palmon said as she waved her arms in the air with excitement

"I'll trust her if Palmon trusts her" Lilly said with a smile

"Alright then"Rose said as she let her guard down `Not like we could have fought her anyways` she thought to herself as the Lillymon started to walk and the girls followed her

"Wow!"Palmon and Lalamon said as the group arrived to at a giant golden gate with a golden shine illuminating through the many flowers decorated around the gate

"It's… beautiful" Rose said with an amazed voice

"This way please" Lillymon said as the gate open up and the group was engulfed within a bright golden light .

Once the light dimmed down the group were in the middle of a massive floral garden and in the center of the garden was a blond haired man, he had a thin built body, he appeared to be in his mid 20's. He was wearing a plain white button up shirt and plain white pants, everything about him gives off a peaceful vibe.

"Whe-where are we?"Lilly asked

"The gate itself is alive, it will transport who ever opens it to wherever it feels they should be."Lillymon said

"So what if the gate thought we were a threat?"Lalamon asked

"We are a peaceful place here but we do need to protect ourselves so the gate would have sent you to what we call thorn hell or just not open for you at all"Lillymon said with a blank stare

"But only digimon or humans that have a great threat to the digital world gets sent to thorn hell" A soft male voice said

"What is thorn hell?" Palmon asked with a scared voice

"Picture hell but with thorn vines instead of flames, the vines will wrap around you and you'll be pierced by them for all eternity, the vines will send energy into whatever they touch to keep them alive but it is indeed hell" The male said

"Who are you?" Rose asked with a timid voice

"I am Cedrus" The blond male said as he turned around to face the group. Cedrus' face showed no sign of fear or of threat, his expression was gentle from his chin to his purple eyes

"Cerdus these girls were sent here by a purple eyed man" Lillymon said

"Oh dear, now what year is it where you came from"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked with a confused face

"The date, was was the date" Cedrus asked

"June 28th 2014" Rose said

"So you're from that kind of place" Cedrus said "Well I suppose I don't have a choice but to train you four, Lillymon gather up the Ultimate and mega level digimon to help out"

"Ultimate and mega?"Palmon exclaimed "We can't even go ultimate"

"Yeah we don't have our crest yet"Rose said but Cedrus laughed

"Well you're just going to have to learn how to digivolve without the crest" He then said "Crest are just a tool used to open the gates of evolution like your digivices, but the gate can be forced open"

"R-really?"Lalamon asked

Cedrus nod his head and looked at the girls. Through his eyes he can see the energy of Rose and Lilly.

'This is bad, that girl has a strange connection to a demon lord, I must make sure she does not tap into that power while training here' Cedrus thought while he had a concern look on his face

"Cedrus?"Lillymon asked with a worried tone

"yes" He replied with a smile 'if she taps into that power the gate will send her to thron hell' He thought "So then shall we begin?" He said as as his body started to absorb light

"YES"The two girls and their partners said

Alright, to anyone still reading this dead story I am terribly sorry for not updating, I promise that I will have another chapter posted before the end of the month. I wonder which girl has the connection to a demon lord ?


	22. New beginning (continued)

-Geo and Brandon-

"So this is what was going to happen huh" A familiar voice

"Oh hell not this place again" Geo said as he looked around and he was floating in a white empty space "So" He said once he realized where he was

"It's been a long time Geo my boy" The voice said

"Yeah yeah yeah, you know what, why the hell am I here!"Geo shouted

"Hmmm you're here because Ren let you live" The voice said

"why…" Geo said quietly

"The answers will soon come" The voice said as everything went black

"I….Just want to know why"Geo said before he closed his eyes

In a wide open field with tall grass, hills and a little stream cutting through a couple of the hills, Geo and Brandon laid with the grass around them waving as a breeze went through the field.

Two adult men walked up to the boys. One man had short brown hair, with a little bit of grey, scruffy beard, a scar on under his left eye and purple was wearing a black boots, black jeans, black T-shirt and a black jacket. The other man had blonde hair and purple eyes, no facial hair and he was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket, pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots

"Well well well, two of the trio is here" The blond man said with an american voice

"Huh sorta like us" The brown haired man said with an italian voice said

"I think this one is you" a small blue digimon said

"You're probably right Veemon"The brown hair man said

"So that makes this on you?" a small lion tiger like digimon said as he walked on all fours

"Well Leormon you're right, Kai didn't have blond hair so that must be-"The blond man said until a AeroVeedramon came down from the sky and punch the ground in front of the two men and they're digimon causing dirt and dust to go everywhere

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" two new voices said

"Does this one ultimate think he can fight us?" A blue and white digimon wearing golden armour said as the dust cleared and instead of AeroVeedramon there was a chibomon

"hahaha he's about 20 years too young to fight us" A lion like digimon wearing a black coat while standing on his two back legs said

"Now why did you go and digivolve to Magnamon?" The italian man asked

"Well he came down too fast for me and BanchoLeomon to know who he was so we digivolve out of pure instinct" The golden armoured digimon said

"It seems like these kids are us but they're digimon have taken different routes, like magnamon has never went the veedramon route or even digivolved to champion for that matter" The blond man said

"Well lets wake these idiots up" Magnamon said as he picked Geo and Chibomon while BanchoLeomon picked up Brandon and tossed him over his shoulder

"Who would've thought we had to train ourselves huh Brandon?"The italian man said to the blond hair man

"Yeah that man sure have got a twisted mind" Adult Brandon said "Only thing is, are you gonna let this Geo get a scar like yourself Geo?" he then added as the group walked

"Well it was a lesson I learned but since he already reached ultimate I would say he had already learned that lesson, but for some reason I guess he just didn't get cut like I did" Adult Geo said

"So what kind of training are we gonna do with these guys?" Adult Brandon asked

"We're gonna go all out the first day and once their bodies are ready we'll do the operation" Adult Geo said

"Wait so you really want to put digizoid in their bodies?" Adult Brandon asked

"We'll give them the option to, hopefully they won't take it though" Adult Geo said "Well either way they'll be ready for their games" he added with a smile as a gust of wind flew through the field and the four of them looked up towards the sky

-Dawn-

In what appears to be a wide open Gym four women were fighting, two human and 2 were digimon.

"You know little girl you're probably the only student who has jumped into training this quickly" A long haired brunette women who looked to be around 25 years old with a bandage over her eyes, wearing leggings and a sports bra women said with a thin figure said as she jumped back dodging two small blood red and white daggers

"Well we've been at this for a week now" Dawn said as she put her hair she back in a ponytail and was wearing an outfit identical to what the women was wearing

"I know" The women said as she stood up straight " After the first day you already awaken your killo" The women said as she faced towards Dawn who was in a stance with two throwing knives in her hands. Dawn then throws the one in her left hand towards the women but the women ducted and as the dagger was over her body dawn appeared above her, grabbed the dagger she threw and crossed her arms over her chest to block an incoming punch from the women. The punch from the women sent Dawn straight into the air, Dawn threw one of knives into the ground about ten feet away from the women

"You're slowing down" Dawn said while she started to pant while holding her knives up

"And you're breathing is completely off" The women said 'it's amazing, at this rate she'll be able to go into her ultimate killo in a couple of days' she thought as Dawn threw both of her knives, both side by side straight for the women but the women easily dodged them by moving to the right.

"You're gonna need more than that" The women said as Dawn appeared behind the women and held a knife to her neck "What how… your killo at the stage it's at is only two knives" The women said

"As much as I hate to say it, I used your blindness to hide the fact that I reached the ultimate level" Dawn said "I was up late with angewomon to practice hiding my energy and besides the my energy being stronger the only real difference is my appearance which you can't see" Dawn said who's hair is now white and she had small lines of black symbols circling her arms and legs connecting on her mid back and belly

"Well I guess that means I'm going to have to fight you a little bit more seriously now" The women said as she quietly chanted something and her body started to glow with a bright yellow aura being released from her entire body and in a blink of an eye she had Dawn pinned down on the ground, holding Dawn's arms behind her back.

"Come on"Dawn said as she squirmed and tried to get out

"to think you actually made me enter my killo already" The women said

"Well Anna you told me that me and Angewomon had to train hard to get back to everyone" Dawn said with a smirk as she vanished and appeared 20 feet off the ground, holding a knife that was stuck in the ceiling of the gym

"Impressive" Anna said as she did nothing besides get up and stand there

"Now I got you!"Dawn shouted as 4 knives appeared in her free hand and threw the knives at Anna but anna didn't move a muscle "Why is she…"Dawn said to herself as the knifes vanished including the one that Dawn was holding on to "oh that's w-"Dawn was saying but then passed out while she was falling.

"The weakness of your killo is the energy consumption of the teleportation with the knives" Anna as she held out her arms and caught Dawn who's hair started to change back to blue "Now that you have your ultimate Killo you're going to have to work on your stamina with your digimon" She said as she turned to face two digimon who were at the back of the room meditating

"MarineAngemon how is she doing?"Anna said as she walked up to A small pink digimon with little wings and Angewomon

"She's doing fine for now but now that Dawn is done she should soon be"The little digimon was saying with a high pitched voice and then Angewomon who was channeling her energy through her body suddenly degenerated into Salamon and dropped to the ground "done"MarineAngemon said

"These two might be going back home early" Anna said with a smile

"Dawn is going to have to dye her hair again before we do" Salamon said with an exhausted look as she notice that Dawn's natural hair color is starting to show up and then the little puppy digimon passed out.


End file.
